The Archfiend Amongst the Stars
by MewStar0013
Summary: Who is he? Is he who he is told or someone else? Hisoka Izayoi is his name, yet he looks nothing of his mother. And that man with the blonde hair... Why did he look at him oddly? Why do the names Fudo or Atlas seem more fitting? Who is he? R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Archfiend Amongst the Stars**_

**Yep, here's my twentieth story for you. I just will not stop because making second generation stories are so much fun ^_^ Now, this will be different from my other **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**story since this one is a Yaoi or shouen-ai, whatever you wanna call it. Another thing is that the main protagonist is gonna be a guy. I mainly got this idea because of something my good friend, **_**Chibi Duelist**_**, has said. Practically **_**EVERY **_**second generation **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**story has Yusei and Akiza's kid as a girl. However, this story is gonna be Yusei and Jack's kid and along with some others. How the kids are born are done in the way in I think, OK, so don't get mad if the laws of nature are defied, alright?**

**OK, I'm done talking at this part so now I am pleased to bring you the first chapter to **_**The Archfiend Amongst the Stars**_**. So kick back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the girl who gave me the whole idea, **_**Chibi Duelist**_**! Thanks for the idea from your meme on DeviantART**_**, **_**I owe this all to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_** or anything else. If I did, things would be **_**way**_** different.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I see my fated stars in your eyes. The melt like the sun does snow- Unknown<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter One~ His Eyes, His Soul<strong>_

There was only one thing he could think at the moment he looked back at eyes as blue as his own.

'_He has my eyes. He is mine… And his…'_

The man of twenty-one-years could feel his heart nearly leaping out of his chest as he held the newborn child, his cobalt-blue eyes staring back at his with wonder and sleepiness. The child was tired, for his journey into this world was not pleasant. And the man holding him knew that, for he was the one who brought him into this world after hours of agonizing labor.

His raven-black hair streaked with bronze-gold stuck to his sweaty forehead, said sweat running down his back and causing goose bumps along his skin as the cold air of the hospital caressed his skin. Feeling the chill, he held the child closer to him, tucking a part of the blue blanket that wrapped around the infant under his chin and stroking his tan fingers along a pale cheek. The younger's eyes drooped, then closed with a tiny yawn, falling back to sleep that was brought by the coaxing fingers.

The young man sighed and looked to his side, spying the calling button the nurse had left him in case he ever need anything. Taking it and pressing the button, a nurse came in, smiling sweetly.

"You need something, Mr. Fudo? Perhaps some water or some nursing formula for your child?" she asked. The man, who was known as Yusei Fudo, looked at the sleeping baby in his arms before looking back and nodding.

"Yes. I need someone to go to my home and bring over my Runner. I also need my cell phone. I have a few calls to make."

* * *

><p>To say that Jack Atlas was worried had to be the underestimate of the millennium. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, his usually cold eyes of purple amethyst were narrowed and wondering. Just every nerve in his body was screaming that something was wrong. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his one true love. The light of his life. The one who sought to show him the wrongs of his past and lead him to eternal happiness.<p>

Feeling his anxiety eat him up, the man of twenty-three-years pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and typed in his first speed dial contact. He waited and waited as the dial rang until a dreaded beeping noise filled his ears.

_*We're sorry. But the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.* _

* * *

><p>As Yusei Fudo drove on his prized rare-red motorcycle, he checked to make sure that the child he had was still secured in the blankets he was wrapped around. For the first time this night, a tiny smile appeared on his lips as he discovered the child had pale-blonde downy hair, just like his father's.<p>

'_You have his looks… Yet you have my eyes… If the situation was different, I would be happy.'_ thought the young man as he spotted a familiar Victorian-style home. Pulling his ride to a stop, he scooped his… _Their_… Son in his arms and walked to the front door, knocking it softly. After a few minutes, the door opened and a woman with blood-kissed hair and eyes as brown as chocolate came out, her eyes widen as she saw her old friend.

"Yu-Yusei… I-I thought when you called that you were only playing a j-"

"I won't joke over something as serious as this, Aki." interrupted Yusei, his dark eyes looking more serious than they ever did. The woman named Aki nodded and she quickly allowed Yusei in, leading him and the child into the living room and making some tea.

"How could this have happened? Is it even possible. Wait… _When _did this happen?" asked the redhead, sitting down on a two-seater couch while Yusei took the loveseat, setting the child on his lap.

Yusei eyed the baby on his lap before shaking his head. "I have no idea how this happen. I was only working on my D-Wheel when my stomach hurt more than it has for the past month. I went to the doctor a few hours ago and then… He came into the world." he said, watching his child's eyes move a little under his pale lids, probably having a small innocent dream. Aki gave a concerned look.

"Yusei, if you had this child only an while ago, then you should be resting. You could get seriously injured if you move now. Why, you could have even crashed on the way here." she said. Yusei gave a shrug and looked up at his old friend, his blue eyes tired and desolate.

"That isn't the point right now. I needed to come here so I could ask you something." he said.

"What is it?" asked Aki. Yusei took a deep breath, his hold on his son tightening.

"I want you to take care of him while I'm away."

Aki nearly dropped the teacup in her hands, looking at the fair and dark haired man with wide eyes.

"W-What? You're _leaving _Neo Domino? By yourself?" she asked, her panic heightening as the young Duelist nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes, I must. Think of it, Aki. I'm only twenty-one. I can't take care of a child. And I know that he will only cause _him _trouble. People will look down on him and I don't want to ruin his life because of me. Please, Aki… I just want to get out of here. Away from… A_ll _of this. Besides," his dark blue eyes looked to the child… _His _child… before they closed. "I can only trust him with you. Promise you will love him like he was your own." he said, feeling a stabbing pain in his heart at leaving what he and _him _had made.

Aki bit her lip, mulling over what could happen. Though the consequences could be dire, she would do it. For her friend, because she knew that this was the time he needed, that healing needed to be done.

"I'll… I'll do it. Just… Where will you go and for how long?" she asked. Yusei stood up and walked over to the door, the silent move making Aki fallow him. As he went to the door and opened it, he turned to his old friend and held the child before her. Hesitantly, she took the child in her arms, the newborn stirring slightly and Yusei feeling a hallow feeling on the inside.

"Just away. For how long… Until I have time to think over things. I just want you to take care of him and love him. Please, love him, Aki. I don't want him to grow up to be confused and wondering why he has no real family. Treat him like your own son and promise to tell no one where he came from. Especially not… _Jack_." the last word was said so sadly… And lovingly.

His friend nodded, watching as Yusei bend over and placed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead, murmuring a sadden apology as he backed away and walked to his machine. Aki suddenly remembered something just as Yusei started the engine.

"Wait! What should his name be!" she called. Yusei turned and saw them again. Big blue eyes. _His own eyes_. Eyes that showed that this baby would prove to be a young man of great promise yet will still not know of his own identity. A mystery of himself. The name came in an instant.

"Hisoka. For me, he is known as Hisoka Atlas Fudo. But for now, while he is with you, he shall be Hisoka Izayoi. Goodbye, Aki. And Hisoka," from the scene of the moonlight, Aki could see a tear make it's way down a tan cheek. "…I'll see you later." With the roar of an engine, he rode away, becoming nothing more than a shadow of the night.

And as Aki stood there, a new life who was too young to understand anything held within her arms, she looked to the star-filled sky.

"Hisoka… Meaning 'secret'… It works perfectly."

* * *

><p>At that very moment, Jack Atlas stood in the dark, one hand clenched to his heart and his face formed in a look of regretted agony.<p>

Somewhere, somehow… He knew he had lost his everything.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's my first attempted of a good chapter to start off this story. I say this turned out pretty well. The plot is making sense and I can sort of see a connection to this story and the <strong>_**Angel Fudo **_**series. I really did like how this turned out and I hope you all did, too. When the next chapter will come, we shall see. Now, remember to read and review please, it would be very kind if you did. This is the story to go to if you like _KingKrabShipping_ (YuseiXJack) and _BlastOfFromThePastShipping_ (CrowXKiryu) and many more. Now, if you excuse me, goodnight and see you in the next chapter!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Sorry for the delay on this story, everyone! I've been so busy with my other Fanfics that I think I'm starting to loose my edge. Ah well, I won't let my insanity run me up. I'm just gonna keep typing till I get all those promised stories done. Now, I think this chapter might be a little small, considering that it's going to show how Hisoka grew up during the years. But, I'm sure you'll all like it cause there's gonna be some other things and a surprise in the end of it that I know a lot of people like to do on this site :D Alright, that's enough talk from me. Right now, lets roll out the disclaimer and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's,**_** or _'Can't Catch Tomorrow' _by _Lostprophets_or****any other material. I only own Hisoka.**

**Translations: **

_**-ya: Added to the end of a person's name to give the meaning of 'Miss', 'Mr.', or 'Mrs.'**__**Though the meaning holds no true respect or to be courteous. **_**Example: **_**MewStar-ya: Miss. MewStar.**_

_**Okaasan: Mother**_

_**Otousan: Father**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>To be or not to be… That is the question."- William Shakespeare's <em>**_Hamlet_**_, Act III, Scene I.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Two~ Who Am I?<strong>_

_**~Hisoka's POV~**_

They say that when a child is born, the first thing they ever see is their mother's eyes. From the womb, before they are born, they can hear her gentle, sweet voice, light laughter, and the soft beating of her heart. From the minute they are born, a child can remember their mother in an instant. There's just one acceptation, and that's me. When Okaasan talks or laughs, I don't think that certain voice. If I think hard enough, I can remember another voice. A smooth yet low tenor, with a hint of a baritone that feels so comforting yet… Odd. I can not describe it, which makes it more odd.

What is this odd feeling? Is it because of Okaasan? No… It can't be. She's my mother… Isn't she?

I mean, she tells me I look more like Otousan, which is true considering that Okaasan has brown eyes and red hair while I have blue eyes and blonde hair but maybe Otousan just looks like that. Yes! That has to be it. Ha…

My father, huh?…

Just… Who is he? I don't know myself. Okaasan told me that he had to leave when I was very small. At first, I didn't understand. Kids I saw around our home in Neo Domino had their Otousans. I saw them everyday, carrying their children on their shoulders, teaching them Duel Monsters, and even taking them out to look at the Riding Duels that take place at the Kaiba Dome. Why wasn't mine around? Why did he have to leave? Where was he?

But as I grew up, I learned that I really didn't need Otousan. As a child, I kept to myself. I hardly talked or played with anyone. But I was a happy, too. I loved being with Okaasan. How we walked through gardens together, looking at all the roses in full-bloom and how we sit under the trees and she would tell me stories of my father. I loved listening to all those stories, on what a brave and true man he was. It made me more eager to meet him, to see him when he came back and to see if he and I looked alike.

But yet, as I grew older and saw other families, I was sad again. I had no family. Okaasan was there, yes but we needed more. I wanted _both _my parents. And, if I were lucky enough, I wanted a best friend or at least a sibling. I did get lucky to meet a few friends and I was unlucky enough to receive a rival as well. But we will discuss them later.

And now, more years pass. I've grown stronger, wiser, and leaner. I've learn to love the games of kings, chess and Duel Monsters. I've constructed my own Duel Monsters deck and D-Wheel, _Archfiend's Checkmate_. An odd name, but I was proud of it. It is owned and made by me. Me, who found all the needed parts and the necessary acceleration chip. Me, who constructed the machine with my bare hands. Me…

… Just who _is _me? I find myself asking that, on my eighteenth birthday, what many would call the age I would be a man. If you were to ask me at what I would now do at this age, I would say I would be planning to go to college and study in physics and mechanics. But now… Now, I just want some answers. To all these questions that have nagged at me ever since I was a child. To find out what that _one _meaning truly means.

_We are who we are… I am who I am…_

_**Just who is that?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Normal POV~ <strong>_

A cluster of brown sparrows flew away just as a hybrid D-Wheel raced by, it's lean and narrow frame looking like a knight's steed with it's paint job done in blue, gray, black, and white. The rider upon the machine accelerated the speed, not caring if he was overlapping the speed limit. After driving past many trees and a few fields of plants and wild flowers, the rider made it a fairly big house with a Victorian-style air to it. He stopped the ride and kicked the kick stand to hold up his ride. Stepping off the machine, the motorcyclist walked to the house and opened the door with the key in his pocket. Stepping in, the man pulled off his jacket, a work jacket with the words _'Himuro's Shop and Repair'_ written on the back, and placed it on a coat rack. He then slipped off his black and gray helmet, shaking out his pale-blonde hair.

"Hisoka? Are you home?" called a female voice, a woman of thirty-eight walking into the room. The years had been kind to Aki Izayoi, her magenta-red hair still a rich red and her eyes still soft and kind like the finest milk chocolate. Her figure was curved and slender and her skin was a perfect pale. She smiled at the young man of seventeen-years that had just arrived.

The young man stood at "6'2, his pale skin corded along with the lithe muscles hidden under a dark blue T-shirt. His hair was spiked and done in a wind-blown style with his bangs dyed a jet-black. His eyes were darker than sapphires, the calm yet sharp attitude of a tiger's within them. Besides his shirt, he wore light gray jeans, black motorcycle boots, a Duel disk strapped on his back, and a silver hex bolt tied around his neck, the corners of it a little rusted. The young man gave a calm smile.

"Yes, Okaasan. I just got back from Himuro-ya's. He'd let me work on a few D-Wheels and he allowed me to come along and work on some odd jobs." said the fair and dark-haired boy. Aki smiled and motioned to the living room.

"Yes well, why don't you tell me all about that over at the table? I'll get dinner and we can eat and play a little chess, sound OK?" she asked. Hisoka nodded and he walked to the chess table of the living room and began setting up the pawns, knights, rooks, bishops, kings, and queens. Hisoka allowed a tiny smile on his face, chess being one of his favorite past times besides riding his D-Wheel and Dueling. Aki soon came back with their dinner and the two began, giving thanks for their food before starting their game and eating.

"So, how was today?" asked Aki, moving one of her white pawns.

"Things went so and so today. Himuro-ya took me to the Satellite and he allowed me to help him with a few D-Wheels that got ruined. He also took me to the Fountain Plaza and we looked over for some of the open jobs. But… Some of them were a little difficult." said the blonde, moving his rook and taking one of Aki's pawn.

"Difficult?" asked Aki, using a swift technique to take two of her son's pawns. A faint coloring of red dusted the adolescent's cheeks, a small frown back on his lips as he moved a pawn.

"Well… When I tried to be a clerk at the book store, I accidentally switched orders and sent some manga volumes to a old woman and an entire encyclopedia to a five-year-old. I was fired after that. Then I tried working as a sou chef at a restaurant but I burnt out all the desserts. They kicked me out after that. Then I tried to be a waiter at _Café A La Green _but I slipped on some water and broke three sets of dishes. I just don't get what went wrong. How can something as fixing an engine seem so easy yet I can't be a damn waiter?" asked Hisoka, blushing a bit more and looking his eyes to his plate.

Aki tried her best to hold back her laughter. She rarely saw Hisoka this way, so embarrassed and unsure. She knew that Hisoka didn't know much on simple work activities. He was an ace at Duel Mechanics but he would look like a beginner when it came to the most common labor ideals that someone at the age of thirteen would learn. He acted just like J-

Aki blinked a moment, now deciding not to think of the last word of that thought. _'I better not think about it. I might slip out something that should not be said.'_ she thought as Hisoka perform a chess move that took both her rooks and three of her pawns.

"My, you're getting more and more better at the game. Maybe we should sign you up for the champion league?" she asked as she made her move. Hisoka shrugged, taking a bite out of the white rice his mother made. Seeing that the mood needed to be brighten a little, his red-haired mother reached for the TV remote by the living room table and she switched it on, flipping through few channels and staying on one that covered on Riding Duels. It looked like some grand event was occurring.

"_-And we are tuning you right back to the Sakura Festival Riding Duel Expo_!_ With fifty contestants knocked out by Kato Hiwatari, it looks like he will become the next Duke of Dueling!" _yelled the MC who was covering the competition on the TV. The screen switched to a smirking purple-haired Duelist, waving his hand as he sat on his D-Wheel with his pit crew around him.

"Oh, well this looks interesting." said Aki, placing her chin on surface of her propped hands.

"I've heard of Kato-ya. His monsters are great but he could work on his defense." commented Hisoka, looking at the now few chess pieces on the board. He knew that the man on the TV didn't have a good strategy but he knew that he was going to win. The only chance of the outcome changing would be if some miracle happened.

"_And now, for a special event and treat for all you Riding Duel fans, Hiwatari-san will be given the ultimate honor of Dueling a former legend!_"

'_A former legend. Perhaps the outcome will be different.' _mused Hisoka as he moved his bishop across the board, taking two pawns and a bishop with him.

"_And now, for the moment you've all be waiting for! The man who we thought disappeared and gone for years! A man who's taken on the harsh realm of Hell and has come back to take back his title of King! The Duel Dragon, the Former King of Duels! Ladies and gentleman, lets all welcome back, JACK ATLAS!"_

Aki nearly dropped her held plate and she stared at the TV with wide eyes, not believing what she heard. She looked to her son, who looked at the TV with slight interest.

"Jack… Atlas…?" he asked, curiously. He had heard of the name but only from documentaries that said that Jack Atlas had retired from Dueling. Why did he suddenly decided to come back?

His trained blue eyes watched as the stunning and legendary _Wheel of Fortune _raced onto the track, it's speed and power making it a white streak across the black asphalt, like a bullet hurdling it's way to a target. The motorcyclist raised his D-Wheel to make a wheelie and the ride suddenly soared, being airborne for a few good seconds before landing next to Kato. The man on the white ride yanked off his helmet and pumped his fist in the air, his sharp purple eyes gleaming with killer instinct. He looked like a stunning entity, his tall frame looking like a proud prince on his horse and his voice booming across the arena.

"_Alright, now that the __**true **__winner is here, lets say we kick this Duel into overdrive!" _called Jack Atlas, his millions of fans roaring with cheers as the blonde king had returned to them.

Hisoka raised a golden brow in slight surprise. "He seems quiet full of himself." he said, though he was a little interested in the former king. Aki tried her best to smile.

"Y… Yes, he does. Um, why don't we change the channel for now?" she asked. Hisoka's eyes lingered on the pumped up man with the impressive white and light purple racer suit. He then flickered his dark irises to his mother and he gave a slight nod. Smiling and giving a mental sigh, Aki changed the channel. The next one was reporting on a conference with some of Japan's most well-known scientists. This was good. Hisoka was a fan of science and physics so he could get his mind off that race. It would probably be best to not let him watch _that man_. He mustn't know about that part of his life just yet.

"_-But of course, Newton's First Law of Motion counters with our theory that a object can be stopped a greater force while another object in motion counters with either side. As we are still looking into this subject, it could take us one step closer into discovering a way to lessen the mass of an object whilst accelerating the speed of said object to that of the speed of light."_ said the scientist by the main electronic black board.

"Can anyone understand what he's saying?" asked Aki. Hisoka looked very intrigued with it.

"I don't know, Okaasan. Finding a way to lessen the mass of a moving object could lead to a giant leap in scientific history." said the dark-eyed teen. Aki spared one smile at her son before looking back at the screen, just in time to see all the scientists stand up as someone entered the room.

"_And to help us further study with this project of ours, we are glad to welcome a local scientist who has given us his time. We welcome Yosuke Morio to a science faculty of Neo Domino." _The man in the room looked very interesting. He looked like someone that didn't belong in a laboratory. His skin was a dark tan, like he had been in Spain for a month, his body muscled yet still slimed and framed. His black hair hung in different directions, curtaining his shoulders and passing half-way on his dark blue eyes. The hair that hung off his shoulders was tied in a low wolf tail by the base of his neck. He wore what looked slightly simple, a black button-up shirt, brown pants, black sneakers, and a white lab coat over his shoulders.

"_I am grateful that you've allowed me to assist you in your project. It's good to be back in Japan and I look forward to working with all of you."_ said Yosuke, giving a calm smile. Hisoka squinted his eyes at the man and looked at him harder. What was this… Sudden wave of excitement that made his mind buzz? It was like a drill was trying to plow it's way into his memories.

He jumped as he heard a plate crash and he whipped his head to his mother, seeing that she had dropped her plate, her hands trembling and her face looking fearful.

"Okaasan! Are you OK? Are you hurt?" he asked, walking quickly over to the brown-eyed woman to see if she was injured. Aki took a shaky breath before giving a weak smile.

"I'm… I'm alright, Hisoka. The plate just… Slipped from my fingers. I'll just clean this up, alright? Why don't you go to bed? You have classes in the morning." she said. Hisoka opened his mouth to object but he then closed it, seeing that his mother was meaning her words.

"Oh… Okay. Just promise me you'll get some tea for your nerves, alright?" he asked. Aki nodded and Hisoka gave her a light hug. "Goodnight, Okaasan." he said before getting up and walking up the stairs to his room for bed.

Aki remained on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and forgetting about the broken plate and looking to the screen, just to see a news man talk about the arrival of Yosuke Morio.

Yosuke Morio…

_Yusei Fudo…_

Aki blinked twice at her though, biting her bottom lip in worry. The two names did sound similar but was it possible that the man on the screen was her old friend that had disappeared for the past eighteen years? If it was, then where had he gone and why was he suddenly appearing now as a scientist in Neo Domino? If was he coming back… Was it possible that he was coming back for-

The ringing of the house phone cut her thoughts off and she walked over to it, barely glancing at the caller idea as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"AND THAT'S IT. IT'S OVER! LADIES AND GENTS, THE FORMER CHAMPION HAS NOW RAISED HIS STATUS TO DUKE! WILL HE BE ABLE TO GAIN BACK HIS TITLE AS KING? LETS HOPE AND SEE IF HE DOES WELL ON HIS NEXT DUEL! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE AND HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING!"<p>

Jack gave a smirk, stepping off his D-Wheel as the nostalgic air of fame came back to him as his fans surrounded him. Several reporters asked him questions of where he had been but he gave them no heed, feeling a little tired after his Duel. He gave a few more snapshots for the media before he headed off to his private room at the _Sakura Arena_. He kicked off his boots and threw his coat to a recliner as he entered the VIP room, sighing to himself as he relaxed on a two-seater couch. He closed his eyes for a while before he sat up and got up, walking over to a mini fridge and pulling out a wine glass and a bottle of red wine. Uncorking it and pouring himself a glass, Jack looked around the room before taking a drink.

'_Ah… Just like the good ol' times. A whole VIP room to myself, all of the most expensive laps of luxury, what more can I ask for?'_ he wondered, glad that he was back in the Riding Duel Life again. The thrill of competition, the millions among billions of fans cheering his name, there really was no other life like this.

The blonde suddenly paused, his eyes flickering to the one duffle bag he bought over with him. Walking over to it, he opened the bag and rummaged through it, finding an old picture he kept.

It was by the Fountain Plaza, the fountain of the area just sprouting with glorious sprays of water that gave it a rainbow hue. In front of the fountain was he in his early twenties with all his friends gathered around.

Rua and Ruka were standing in the middle, Rua sticking his tongue out with crossed eyes and giving his sister bunny ears, the female twin giving a polite smile. Next to them was Aki and Crow, the redhead smiling and the carrot-top giving a flashy grin with a peace sign. Standing next to him was a visiting Kiryu, his arms of the shoulders of both his 'kids,' Nico and West. Standing on Rau's side was Bruno, who was fortunate enough to be spared by the Emperor Gods at Ark Cradle. Jack stood on the further left, his arms crossed and his usual scowl on his face. Standing between himself and Bruno was… _Him._

_Yusei…_

Jack sighed and placed the picture down, his head suddenly throbbing and his heart swelling. He didn't know if this pain came from old wounds or the alcohol. For the past eighteen years of his climb back to stardom, he still thought about his hidden lover and all the good things that came from him. Everything about Yusei lingered in his mind. His blue eyes, his calm voice and matching personality, everything wonderful and fantastic about Yusei was still in his mind. He never forgot about him. Never did, and never will.

Giving another sigh, Jack flopped back onto the couch and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He went to his contacts and selected a number. Listening and waiting as the phone rang, he was glad to hear a familiar voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Aki. Long time, no talk, hm?" he asked

He heard the redhead gasp in surprise, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Was she that surprise the hear from him? How long he had detached himself from the world?

"_J-Jack, it has been a while. Um, I saw you a little earlier on TV. So… How have things been?"_ she asked.

"Things have been alright. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to contact anyone. I've been trying to gain back my title so I had to leave for a while. But, enough about me. How are you and everyone else?" asked the blonde.

"_Things have been… Well. Everyone is grown up and with families." _said Aki.

"Oh, so you mean the guys are married? Are anyone else? Carly? Sherry?" he asked. Aki gave a sigh.

"_No, all through adoption. I don't know why they haven't married. I suppose they just haven't found 'The One' yet."_ she said.

"Ah," Jack mused, nodding to himself, "Well what about you? Did you find 'The One' yet and have any children?" he asked. From the other side of the line, Aki gave a flinch and looked to the stairs, wondering if Hisoka had already gone to bed.

"_Actually-"_

"_Okaasan! Can you tell me where the spare toothpaste is? Did we get any?" _Jack quirked his eyebrow at the young male voice from the other line, hearing a lightly accented tenor of the voice.

"_In the cabinet, by the right side!" _called Aki.

"_Thanks! Goodnight!"_

"Who was that?" asked Jack, tilting his head. Aki hesitated before worrying her teeth on her lip.

"_That… That was my son… Hisoka." _she said. Jack gave a slight smile.

"Ah, so you had a boy. So that means you're married, correct?" he asked.

"_N… No. I adopted Hisoka. He's… turning eighteen tomorrow."_ she said. Jack let out a whistle.

"Hm, so that means he's going to be a young man. Is he training at Duel Academy?" he asked.

"_He is. It's his final semester this year but I'm going to give him a while before he decides on what he'll do before he sets of for college. Why do you ask?"_ asked the brown-eyed woman. Jack gave a slight smirk to himself.

"No reason, just curious. Well, I best be off. I have an important day tomorrow so I'll see if I can contact the others before hand." he said.

"_Alright, nice talking to you, Jack. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight." With that, he hung up. Giving another sigh to himself, he walked over to a desk and picked up a manila folder entitled, _DA Registration Form_.

'_Never had I thought I would go as low as a school teacher. Well, at least it's something to do.'_

* * *

><p>Yosuke Morio sighed tiredly as he entered his suite at the <em>Neo Domino Palace<em>, one of Neo Domino's wealthiest hotels next to the _Tops_. He undid the rubber band that held his long hair and he rested on his bed, relaxing his head against the cold pillow. He looked to his side and stared at the twinkling lights of Neo Domino that showed through the window.

'_It's good to be back. Only now, I'm Yosuke, not… Yusei.'_ he though. Rubbing his hand against his cheek, getting the gunk off his face and revealing his criminal mark. With a tired grunt, Yusei Fudo shut his eyes, tired and resting for his day tomorrow at Duel Academy.

* * *

><p>'<em>48, 49, 50. Yes, all of my cards are in place.' <em>Hisoka nodded to himself as he placed his deck, _the Chess Archfiends_, on his nightstand and he sat up in bed, staring at his light gray-painted room. On the walls were pictures of his childhood, some with his friends and some with his mother, and a few pictures of some Racing Stars, Jack Atlas included. The objects in his room were the basic things: his desk, his bed, his nightstand, his closet and dresser, his homework station, his dark blue Gibson guitar, and his piled up books based on science, chess, and Dueling. He smiled to himself at the things before lying back in bed, looking up at the dark ceiling.

Tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday. He would officially be old enough to do whatever he wanted with his life. He would first spend the first hours at school, where he friends would want to celebrate his special day the best way they could on whatever saved up cash they had. Then he and his mother would throw a party at the house where his friends and their families would come and celebrate, just like they did every year. And every year, his mother would make him a chocolate cake with eighteen candles and ask him to make a wish. And every year, he would wish the same thing.

' _I wish to know who I really am. My name is Hisoka but… I feel that there's something more. I don't know why, but there is something more.' _he thought to himself, rolling onto his stomach. He looked to his deck and thought back the previous game of chess.

' _In a game of chess, every piece has a roll. Pawns are the first to go. Fallowed by the knights and rooks, then the bishops, until the king or queen take their turn. All them know what they must do and know of their fate; This must survive and win, until their enemy is defeated. They know of their identities, so why can't I? Who really am I? Who really is Hisoka?'_

These thoughts rattled and rutted in his brain, making it spin and turn like on a tilt-a-whirl. Sighing, he stood up from bed and walked over to his guitar, picked it up, and walked back to bed. He tuned up the strings before playing, dancing his fingers across the strings as he mumbled a series of small 'do's' before singing to himself.

_Hisoka: I'm sure I've seen this look before._

_Done a thousand times and a million more._

_How many lies did he tell this time?_

_How many times did he cross the line?_

_It won't help me but I have to ask;_

_Is there something real that's behind the mask?_

_Something true we don't know about?_

_A little faith in amongst the doubt._

_And maybe someday you will grow._

_Maybe someday you will know._

_Maybe someday you will end these tears and go._

_A little piece of me grows old._

_I keep on walking down this road._

_I've seen a million people change._

_but I will stay the same._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Always steal and borrow._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow._

Aki paused on her way to her room as she heard the plucking guitar sound that came from her son's room. That was odd, she thought Hisoka had gone to bed. Curiously, she listened as the boy sang the American song.

_Hisoka: I'm sure I've played this scene before._

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor._

_I'm sure I used to hold your hand._

_Did I hurt you?_

_All this attitude with no history._

_All this anger when you're attacking me._

_Got a lot to learn and you need to know._

_That your time is up, kid, let it go._

_Maybe someday you will grow._

_Maybe someday you will know._

_Maybe someday you will end these tears and go._

_A little piece of me grows old._

_I keep on walking down this road._

_I've seen a million people change._

_but I will stay the same._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Always steal and borrow._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow._

_Never gonna catch tomorrow._

Hisoka eased up his fingers to a soft chord before they rocked back with soulful yet punk-rock theme.

_Hisoka: A little piece of me grows old._

_I keep on walking down this road._

_I've seen a million people change._

_but I will stay the same._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Always steal and borrow._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Never gonna catch tomorrow_

_Yeah, the haircut's hot._

_But this has gotta stop._

_Good shoes won't save you this time._

_I think you're gonna find,_

_With everything combined,_

_That the time's running out of this line._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Always steal and borrow._

_And I know you, (Know you, know you)_

_Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow._

Hisoka sung another series of low 'do's' before halting his fingers, exhaling as he got a wave of excitement from playing his instrument. Feeling his eyes cloud with slight sleepiness, he placed his guitar down before pulling his blanket up to his chin and falling into peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Aki gave a brief smile as she heard light snores coming from the soon-to-be eighteen-year-old's room. As she walked back to her room, she gave a light nod to herself.<p>

'_You will catch the people you are looking for, Hisoka. When, I'm not sure. Hopefully it won't take you another eighteen years. I wish you the best of luck, you young 'secret.'' _she thought as she went off to her room for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Wow, that was a lot longer than I planed! But that's OK, the more you guys know, the better. Anyway, here's that one surprise I told you guys in the first author's note. Due to having experience to this, I will like to inform you all that I will be accepting OCs into this story. They will all be children of the first Generation of 5Ds and a couple of others. Please keep in mind of this one thing. Some of them must be adopted children, meaning you can make them look however you want. And also, first come is first serve, but that doesn't mean I won't be accepting them as supporting rolls. I'll make sure to include them in whatever way I can. They can be listed as supporter, villain, or other.<strong> **Alright, here are what characters that are open to have kids.**

**Crow (Adoption)**

**Kiryu (Adoption, with the exception of Nico and West)**

**Bruno (Adoption or married with Sherry)**

**Carly (Marriage and if you would like to submit one)**

**Rua (He is married in the story so you can pair him)**

**Ruka (Also married)**

**Ushio (Married or not, which ever you prefer.)**

**Jin Himuro (Bolt Tanner)**

**Saiga (Blister)**

**Sherry (Same case as Bruno)**

**If there are any characters I forgot, you are more than welcome to add their children, too, if you like.)**

**Character sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance and clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory (This is optional but it would probably be best if you submitted it if it were an adopted kid) :**

**Deck Type:**

**Ace card(s):**

**Turbo or regular Duelist:**

**D-Wheel (If they are a Turbo Duelist):**

**Others (Fears, important things, ect):**

**(Also, the role of Hisoka's love interest and his arch rival are already taken, just to let you know.)**

**Well, that's all I gotta say for now! I hope you liked this and I hope you will be kind enough to submit an OC. Any questions or concerns, please do not be afraid to ask. Remember, this story features KingKrabShipping and BlastFromThePastShipping, so if you don't like Yaoi, then please move to another story. Make sure to read and review and I'll get to all of you as soon as I can!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! First off, thanks so much to all of you WHO have taken your time to read this story and those of you who have reviewed and given your OCs, all of which have been submitted have been accepted but there are still some spots opened for supporting roles. Ah yes, and on one important note:**

**(#*#) When you see that symbol, that means the Duel Monster Card in question belongs to me. Alright, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_**. I only own this plot, Hisoka, and the characters I thought of. I also do not own the fallowing OCs submitted into the story;**

**Stephanie Starlette Doci (By the way, I DO LOVE THE DRAGON YOU SENT ME! GREAT WORK, GIRL, YOU GOT SHEER TALENT FOR MAKING AWESOME CARDS!) Anyway, this is owned by **_**Stephanie Starlight Doci**_**. Not an adopted child but has an important role. (Not to be confused with the Stephanie fro my other story, **_**Three Gems and a Crystal Rose.**_**)**

**Takeru 'Taka' Borelli- Owned by **_**Chibi Duelist**_, **adopted son of Bruno Borelli (Again, not be confused with the character from _Three Gems and a Crystal Rose_.) Thanks for lending him to me, again, Chibi!**

**Asuka 'Asucchi' Borelli - Owned by **_**x3AnimeLuver**_**, adopted daughter of Bruno Borelli. She's so awesome, thanks for making her, dude! **

**Tyler Bonds- Owned by **_**Mewtwomaster58**_**, adopted son of Bruno Borelli. Thank you for sending him. He will be a great addition. **

**Haru Rin- Owned by **_**Zenzak101**_**, adopted son of Crow Hogan**_**.**_** A pleasure to have him in the story, thank you for sending him, my friend.**

**Rosé Leblanc (You'll see why I used the little accent later on) -Owned by **_**Zenzak101**_**, adopted daughter of Sherry Leblanc. Again, thank you for sending her.**

**Madilyn Young- Owned by**_** Mewtwomaster58**_**, adopted daughter of Kiryu Kyosuke. Thank you for being the first to review this story. You're character is amazing.**

**Zane 'Z' Kagara- Owned by **_**The Guardian 1412**_**, adopted son of Crow Hogan. Pretty cool, dude. He and Haru will make great brothers.**

**Rose (See, this is why I had the other Rose have an accent in her name)- Owned by **_**Green Silk Dress**_**, supporting character. Thanks so much! I'm glad you submitted one and I can't wait for your story to be updated.**

**Xerxes Glace Hydro- Owned by **_**Xerxes Glace Hydro**_**, supporting character. Thank you, she looks awesome!**

**Akira Saito- Owned by **_**Junsu Saito**_**, supporting character. I'm glad to have met both you and Kira-san!**

**And last but most certainty not least!**

**Kira Nakamura- Owned by Kira Moa, supporting character. Nice to meet you and Junsu-san, Kira-san!**

**And that makes a total of twelve submitted OCs. Remember, there are still more spots open so don't be afraid to submit one if you like. Alright, enough talk. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything happens to everybody sooner or later if there is time enough." - George Bernard Shaw<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Three<strong>_~ _**Hisoka's Eventful Birthday**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

_And he just had one last bolt to screw in… Done. His D-Wheel was fixed._

_A nineteen-year-old Yusei Fudo gave a slight smile, glad that he had fixed up his ride. He looked around him and gave a small smile at the familiar garage. After all, it had been a few months since he had a day off from working as a scientist at Neo Domino Labs. It was good to be back with where he started; himself in a garage with his D-Wheel, a wrench in one hand, a welding mask strapped to the top of his head, and a pencil behind his ear. It was good to feel morning warmth from the open windows and the sight of his oil-stained jeans only made it better. Ah yes, it was good to be back in his zone._

_There was then a knocking at the door and he looked over his shoulder._

"_It's open!" he called. The door opened and there stood a familiar blonde. Said blonde gave his signature smug grin as he spotted his old friend._

"_Yusei, you finally got out of the labs. It's about time. I thought I would've I gone through all the trouble of dragging you out of there." he said with a slight chuckle. Yusei gave a quick roll of his eyes with a half smile._

"_Good to see you, too, Jack." he said warmly, both males giving deep chuckles as they did their trademark handshake, the same they used when they were in Team Satisfaction._

"_So how have things been? It's been months." said Jack as the two sat by Yusei's machine. Yusei took the laptop that was connected to his D-Wheel and began typing, still paying attention to his companion._

"_I've been well. The boys at the labs allowed me to have a few weeks off since we have no big projects planned. I've just been here, working on the __**Yusei Go**__!" he said as he typed in the last code to the motherboard. He then turned to smile at Jack. "How have things been for you?"_

_Jack took off his jacket as he thought for a while. "Not much. I've just been trying to get back my title is all. That, and trying to find something to do when you're too busy for me." he said with a mock sigh._

"_Oh what, you miss me or something, Jack?" teased Yusei a bit, giving the taller a playful shove. Jack shoved back and smirked._

"_Heh, maybe. Crow's been going off on his own and Kiryu is just too far away to go Duel. And there's no one else in Japan that can me one Hell of Duel than you." he said with a nod. Yusei felt a warmth spread in his heart from the compliment of Jack's words. He __**did not **__have a blush on his cheeks. There was just no way. Blushing was not something of him. He was just grateful that Jack did see (his brutally ignored) blush._

"_H-Hey, when did I become so special?" he asked, looking to his laptop screen. Jack gave a smirk, oblivious to Yusei's colored face._

"_No, you're not special… You're just you, which is better."_

* * *

><p>"Prof. Morio? Are you awake?"<p>

Yusei gave a groan and he rolled onto his back, sighing and yawing as he woke up on his bed. He looked to his door and saw someone knocking.

"Yes, I am. Just give me a while." he said as he got up and stretched, popping all his tightened bones. He selected a maroon-red T-shirt with dark brown slacks and he walked to his bathroom, taking a shower and arranging his hair into it's wolf tail. Throwing on his lab coat, he walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to see one familiar person and two adolescents.

"Prof. Morio, this is Carly Carmine and her son, Ashter Carmine. They are here to interview you for Neo Domino News." said a young woman of seventeen. She was the one who would help Yosuke( Yusei) around Neo Domino Labs since it had been a while he had been back. The woman stood with a slim posture and her clothing consisting of a black tube top, mini skirt, matching knee-high boots and fingerless gloves with a white lab coat on her as well. Her hair was raven-black, blood-streaked with deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, Stephanie. Carmine-san, would you and Ashter-san like to come in?" he asked, a little afraid to have Carly know who he really was. If she did, word would spread fast, and he didn't want anyone finding him out like that. The whole point of putting on a alias would then be all for not.

Carly smiled, not knowing that she was looking at the man she met at eighteen. "Yes, that would be perfect, Morio-san. And please, just call me Carly." she said as she, Ashter, and Stephanie walked into the living room of the suite, all taking a seat. Yusei had a better chance to look at all of them.

Carly had changed somewhat. Her glasses were still the same size and she had grown taller with longer hair. Her son, Ashter, almost looked like her. His eyes were wide and gray like hers and his hair was the color of a black-green. The only different think was that he had freckles dotting across his cheeks.

"Alright, Morio-san. We will just be asking a few questions and we will be over quick." assured Carly with a smile. Yusei nodded and the interview began, Carly asking numerous questions about ND Labs' newest project and Yusei's stay here in Neo Domino. Yusei told them as discreetly as possible, not wanting to give away his true identity. Finally, Carly came to the last.

"Just one more question, Morio-san. Now that you're here in New Domino, do you have any relatives or acquaintances you would hope to be meeting?" she asked. A brief image of the child he left all those years ago flashed through his mind and Yusei looked to his lap, shaking his head.

"I… I have none who live here in Neo Domino. My family is… Currently small at the moment." he said, wringing his hands slightly. Carly paused, noticing the man's sad look, before closing her note pad, deciding not to write the last response. If she learned anything from the past, it was not to exploit the deep stuff to the outside world.

"Well, I think that covers all we need to know. Ashter, did you get everything written?" she asked her son.

"Yes, Okaasan." said Ashter, nodding with a smile. Stephanie walked to Ashter and jerked her head to the door.

"Lets go then. School will be starting soon." she said. Ashter nodded and he hugged his mother quickly.

"Bye, Okaasan. We'll see you at Hi-kun's party." he said.

"Hey, why don't I drive you two to school? You both go to Duel Academy, yes?" asked Yusei. He did have to go to Duel Academy anyway, considering that he had volunteer to help out in one of today's classes.

"Are you sure, Prof. Morio? It's wouldn't be too much trouble, would it?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure, I won't mind. I have business to attend there anyway. I'll just take the both of you there." said Yusei. Both academy students looked at each other before nodding, seeing no harm in it.

* * *

><p>Hisoka drank the last of his milk and wiped the milk-stache off his upper lip with a napkin, finishing up his birthday breakfast. He was sitting at the dinning room kitchen, dressed in his third-pro-year Neo Domino Academy uniform. It was a light blue blazer with a white dress shirt, black slacks, a red-bow tie, and white and black dress shoes.<p>

"Thanks so much for the meal, Okaasan." he said. Aki smiled and she gave the boy- Forgive me, young man, a hug.

"Of course. Anything for a young man turning eighteen today." she said with a smile. Hisoka gave a smile back just as the sound of a knocking door was heard.

"OI! Aki-obasan(1)! Where's the birthday boy!" called a voice. Aki gave a laugh and she walked to the living room, a few steps being heard and Hisoka didn't even get a minute before his head was caught in a headlock.

"I got 'em! I got 'em! Check it out, Haru! I got the birthday boy!" laughed a boy two years younger than Hisoka. He was a wild card of a boy with shoulder-length black hair and happy and mischievous ruby-red eyes. His academy uniform was a little dirty and torn up, but it showed that he was of the first-pro-year classes (An outfit like the third-pro-years' only the bow tie was a regular tie). The next male that walked in shook his head, his light blue eyes giving a knowing glint.

"Z, let go of Hisoka. He could drop-kick you in five seconds, you know." said the boy, presumably Haru. His hair was light brown and he wore his academy uniform with the tie done in a symmetrical way, not a stain in sight on the blue jacket. The jacket also showed that he was of the second-pro-year classes. The boy named Z stuck his tongue out but he did let Hisoka go, the latter smiling at the two.

"Hey, Z-ya, Haru-ya. What are you guys doing here so early?" he asked. Z dropped a lightly curled fist softly on Hisoka's head.

"What do ya think, birthday boy? We wanted to be the first to say 'happy birthday' to a guy who's turning eighteen." he said.

"Yeah. Z made me wake up at the crack of dawn just for it. Oh yeah, and Tousan(2) says happy birthday, too. He says he's gonna come to the party as soon as he finishes making his deliveries in downtown." said Haru. Hisoka nodded, understanding that his friends adoptive father, Crow Hogan, was busy with his _Black Wing Delivery Service_. His arm was then grabbed and he was hauled up by Z, despite their height differences.

"Well, c'mon, ya slowpokes. Everyone's gonna be calling us lazy asses if we don't get to school soon. 'Sides, Rose and Rosie always make Hisoka cakes. And to be frank, I wanna get me some of that. So lets get moving!" he said determinedly. Both Hisoka and Haru shared a knowing look before Z lead them to the door.

"Wait, Hisoka!" the trio then stopped, Hisoka turning to his mother.

"Yes, Okaasan?" he asked. He was even more surprised at the three wrapped up dishes in the doctors hands. "Uh, what's this for?" he asked.

"I went shopping for some groceries yesterday when I saw two boys walk over by the store. The both of them looked starved to death. I could practically see the younger boy's ribs through his shirt. So, I just thought I would make some Hiyashi Chuka, Onigiri, and Takoyaki(3) for them. Can you give the food to them when you pass Main Street?" she asked. Hisoka smiled and nodded, Z and Haru helping him with the dishes.

"I will. Bye, Okaasan! See you later!" he called as he and his friends got on their D-Wheels. Z's D-Wheel was similar to his father's but only the color scheme was black and blue and there were no wings. He called it the _Free Sparrow_. Haru's D-Wheel looked more like _The Wheel of Fortune_ only it was midnight-black, the name being the _Blackened Corsage _. The three machines gave roars as they drove off.

* * *

><p>After a while, the three made it into the city, crossing by Main Street. Hisoka took the three dishes as he parked.<p>

"I'll be back in a while." he said. The two Hogan brothers nodded and Hisoka walked around, wandering and looking for two boys that looked ready to starve. He made a turn in one corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, bastard." growled the other, his age the same as Hisoka's. He was tall and lean, only going two inches shorter than Hisoka. His spiky blonde hair was kept under the hood of his black jacket. Black sunglasses were over the crown of his head and Hisoka could barley see the one, extremely dark blue eye glaring at him through the hood. The other wore his jacket with torn black jeans and dark gray, worn out convers. Hisoka, despite the angered male giving him the evil eye, bowed his head.

"I apologize. I did not see where I was going." he said. He was roughly pushed as the other male brushed by him.

"What-the-damn-Hell-ever. Get the freakin' Hell out of my way, retard." he hissed. Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the retreating male. He was about to leave when there was another voice.

"Ya gonna eat that crap, or throw it away like some rich bustard who doesn't give a damn about throwing away food?" growled the voice. The blue-eyed young male looked around until he saw someone leaning against the wall, the other boy about a foot shorter than him.

Though the hood of his dirtied and messed up jacket hid most of his face, Hisoka could see that the other had black hair that was silky and long, amethyst-purple eyes peering warily through the darkness of the hood. His white jeans were mud and oiled stained and his shoes looked ready to tear. Hisoka looked at the foiled-wrapped food in his arms and he held it out.

"Do you want some?" he asked, feeling sorry for the boy, for he looked like he was about to pass out from hunger. He was surprised as the smaller was fast as lighting, running at him and swiping the three dishes in a flash. The older blinked as the smaller pulled off the foil of the Hiyashi Chuka, folded the foil and placed it on the floor like a table mat, snapped the chopsticks that came with it, and ate it in small portions, first eating at the edges, then half of the dish.

"At least it doesn't take like shit." remarked the younger, his hood falling as he ate. The boy looked young and feminine, his skin pale and his slickly hair held by a red ribbon and tied at the nape of his neck, a few bells tied there as well. His ears were pierced with dagger-shaped earrings.

"I'm… Glad you liked it." Hisoka said, getting a bit confused. He then took a seat on the floor himself and cleared his throat.

"Er… I'm Hisoka Izayoi. Who are you?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?" deadpanned the younger, his wide eyes narrowing.

"Just curious is all." said Hisoka.

"Curiosity killed the goddamn annoying cat, Hi-takuso.(4)"

Hisoka turned his head and saw it was the man he recently bumped into, looking as mad as ever.

"Huh? I was only asking his name, considering that I gave him food." he said with a point. The other blonde rolled his eyes and walked over to the younger. He took a Onigiri from the second plate and took a bite out of it

"Why the Hell did you bring food? It takes a dipshit to do something that stupid." he said, few pieces of rice coming out as he talked, his black-haired accompanist making a face.

"My Okaasan told me to bring it for you guys. She wanted to give you guys food." said Hisoka. The other blonde shot a glare.

"We don't need charity." he said with a snarl. All Hisoka did was throw a shrug.

"Call it what you want. The kid you have there is gonna starve to death of you don't get him food." Hisoka could see a few sweat spots on the black-haired boy. "And it looks like he needs to see a doctor, too. I could take you guys to one, if you want." he said. The other blue-eyed man bared his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't give a shit about what you think, Hi-takuso. Just get the Hell out of here, before I decided to beat the shit out of that mug you call a face." he threaten with darkening eyes. Hisoka lightly held his hands in defense.

"If that's what you want. Have a good day." he said, giving one last wave as he walked his way to find Haru and Z. The angered blonde gave a huff and watched the black-haired boy take a bite out of the Takoyaki.

"… It's not good, but it's not bad either." said the younger. The older crossed his arms and looked to the sky.

"Save some for later. It beats the shit in the garbage."

* * *

><p>Hisoka and company walked through the gates of Neo Domino Academy, the taller of the trio not planning to explain what went on with the two boys in the alley. The 'new adult' was then attacked by a blur of pink.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HI-CHAN~!" squealed the seventeen-year-old girl his lap, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. She wore the second-pro-year girl's academy uniform, a light red blazer with a white shirt, dark blue tie, and white sneakers. Her hair was short and wavy at the end.

"Thank you, Asucchi-ya. Where is Taka-ya and Tyler-ya?" he asked.

"Right here. Happy B-day, Hisoka." said the one of the two boys that came walking over. His hair was black and slightly shaggy, his sea-green eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. He was wearing a third-pro-year academy uniform, like Hisoka only the first few buttons were undone. He was as tall as Hisoka and he was lean and slim with a sword-charm held by a silver chain around his neck.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Hisoka." said the pale boy next to the other, only one year younger than Hisoka. He had spiky, tannish ginger hair with different colored eyes, the left one was an amber color while the right one was an electric shade of blue. He was skinny and lithe with his left ear pierced by a loop, a black choker around his neck, and a bandage over his nose. He wore his Academy jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. Hisoka smiled at the Borelli brothers and sister. Though they were adopted children, the three had loved their father.

"Thank you." he said with another smile.

"Well, it's a good thing to see that nearly all of us are here." said a female voice, the other turning to see a group of four girls walking over. The one who had spoken had her hair dyed a deep-rose red with bright green eyes and tan skin. She wore a second-pro-year girl's jacket. Haru smiled at them.

"Good morning, Rose, Madilyn, Xerxes, Rosé." he said to all four. The last girl called, who had midnight-black hair streaked in red with big blue eyes and wearing a first-pro-year academy uniform, blushed slightly and smiled.

"Morning, Haru." she whispered, blushing more and eyeing the ground. Haru cocked his head in a little confusion while Taka, Z, and Tyler held back their laughter. The others pretended not to notice.

"Anyway, happy birthday, Hisoka. Congrats on turning eighteen." said another girl of the group. Her hair was short, brown, and wildly done with pale green eyes fluttered with long lashes. From her jaw to the back of her ear was a long scar and poking slightly from out of her first-pro-year academy blazer was an amber gem necklace.

"Thank you, Madilyn-ya." he said. He then turn to the last of the group, smiling gently at the youngest of their group. "Hello, Xerxes-ya." he said.

The twelve-year-old of their group gave a nod, a small scowl present on her lips. Her hair was icy-blue with eyes to match, her junior-pro-year uniform similar to the older girls only she wore white slacks with a few tears in them. Over the both of her eyes were vertical scars and poking slightly out of her pouting lips were fang-like teeth.

"Hisoka." she said simply, with another nod. The nine of them were silent until the last two of their group came along.

"Morning, everybody! Happy birthday, Hi-kun." said Aster, dressed in a junior-pro-year boy's uniform. Stephanie gave a nod and smile, dressed in a second-pro-year girl's uniform with her skirt black and a pewter dragon pendant around her neck.

"Yeah, happy birthday, she said.

"Thank you. And thanks to all of you, too." said Hisoka. They all then heard the bell rung and Z pumped his fist.

"OK, guys! Lets head to class so that way, we can get to nutrition and give Hisoka his gifts!" he said with gusto. Everyone nearly gave a sweat drop at their friend's will but they took his advice nonetheless. Hisoka eyed the sky with a smile before walking with his friends to class.

* * *

><p>Jack stood by the barrier gate of Neo Domino Academy's Riding Duel training area, fixing his dark red jacket and looking around, waiting for the mix of students he was suppose to look over at noon. He eyed the ground for a while before sighing broadly, adjusting his glasses and making sure all of his blonde hair was tucked under the white cap he wore. He couldn't have anyone noticing who he really was, or else the whole lesson would go haywire with all the kids going star-struck. He then took another sigh. Not only was he waiting for his class but he was also waiting for the co-coach. Taking care of at least fifty students was not a job meant for one.<p>

'_Based on how late he is, I bet he's some lazy ass.'_ thought the gem-eyed man bitterly as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He then heard the panting of someone who had ran so much, but he didn't bother to turn around and see who it was.

"S-Sorry I'm late. I had to drop off t-two kids and lost track of the time." panted the person behind him. He fixed his face in a scowl and he spun around to scold the person when his eyes met the deepest set of cobalt-blue eyes he had ever seen. Strands of raven-black hair sprawled over with a mane of the exact color fallowing, the whole mass tied and held back by a blue rubber band. The man he stared at was three inches shorter, his tan skin and muscles hidden under a white lab coat and thin glasses in front of the dark blue eyes. The older's mouth was gaping like a fish's while the younger man gave a curious look, waving his hand over the other's.

"Um… Sensei? Are you alright?" asked Yusei, wondering why the teacher was looking at him oddly.

For a brief moment, Jack thought he saw the eyes of his hidden lover, his long lost love. But he then blinked and shook his head, thinking otherwise.

"N…Nothing. My name is, uh- Zachariah. Zachariah Axis." he said, using the alias he planned. It was similar to his name but at least no one could tell it was him. Yusei nodded, offering his hand.

"Yosuke Morio. Pleasure to meet you, Axis-Sensei." he said. Jack took the offered hand, his heart rate accelerating at the warm touch of the other male's palm.

"Please, call me Zach. It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Yosuke-san." he said. Yusei smiled and nodded and he noticed the group of fifty walking over.

"Well, time to get to work." he said. Jack nodded, smiling slightly. That was something he hadn't done in years.

* * *

><p>"Hello and good morning, everyone. My name is Yosuke Morio and this is Zachariah Axis, my co-coach. Today, we have both started here at Neo Domino and we will be your Riding Duel coaches for this semester." said Yusei to the students once all were sitting on the benches. A few students, including some of those among Hisoka's group, began whispering excitedly. Yusei gave a brief smile.<p>

"Yes, well. It's a pleasure to meet all of you here. Now, the fifty of you will be divided into two groups of twenty-five. Half of you will come with me to study the undercarriage of a D-Wheel while the rest of you will go with Zach-san to do some basic runs around the track. Alright?" he asked. Everyone nodded and the groups were spilt, Hisoka and the others grouped up together. Once Yusei's group was off by the D-Wheels, Jack snapped his fingers.

"Alright, aright, settle down. Now, I'm going to be doing role call and I need all of you to call 'here' when you hear your name, that clear?" he asked. Everyone nodded though they still whispered.

"I think I like Morio-Sensei better." whispered Z. The guys nodded with him while the girls merely shrugged. Hisoka gave a shrug but wasn't too concerned. In his opinion, their sensei didn't seem that bad. He just looked a little stressed out.

"Izayoi, Hisoka."

"Present!" he called, waving his hand. The minute he caught his teacher's eyes, he paused for a second. Something flashed in Jack's eyes, almost a glint of recognition. Hisoka felt a sharp pain hit the back of his head and he winced, his hand going to the pained spot and his eyes shut, giving a light grunt.

"Hey, Hisoka, you alright?" asked Haru, the others looking to the birthday man as well. Hisoka blinked for a while, no longer felling the pain in his skull. He looked to his friends and shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought my head hurt for a second, but it's gone now." he said. Everyone blinked at him and Jack clapped his hands, catching their attention.

"Alright, here's what we'll be doing today. All of you must group up into two groups. The two teams will split off against each other in one round of a relay race. Choose your best racers to go last and choose wisely. You will be given thirty minutes for this before I call you up." he said. Everyone nodded and the two groups were gathered, Hisoka teamed up with his friends and they all stood in a circle.

"OK, since we have some spare time, I suggest we hand Hisoka his birthday presents." said Asucchi. The others nodded and they all reached into their book bags, holding equally sized wrapped packages.

"You're gonna love this, trust me." said Tyler, handing his gift along with the others. Hisoka smiled and he opened each of his gifts, seeing how creative his friends were.

From Xerxes, he had gotten a few CDs of his favorite bands, _Guns and Duel disks, Rhapsody of Blue-Eyes Fire, _and _The Lost Dark Magicians_(5), along with, oddly enough, three white marbled chess pawns with emerald gems crowing the tops. From Asucchi, he had gotten a dark green T-shirt with the various forms of Kuribo and matching fingerless gloves, fallowing along were three chess pawns that were painted sky-blue with a spade design on each of them. From Madilyn, he had received a new set of head phones, a jersey that read _'Undying Spirit, Never-ending Will'_, and two white chess pawn pieces with an amber gem in shape the Star of David at the side of them. From both Rose and Rosé, he had gotten small round cakes, one of vanilla and the other of red velvet, and two rooks, one a made of black obsidian with a carved in rose while the other of green-glass, a small rose petal gem along the crown.

From Stephanie and Ashter, he had gotten three books by his favorite author, William Shakespeare, and two other books, _How to Kill a Mocking Bird _and _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. He had received pieces from the both of them as well, a Queens piece made ivory with a dragon's claw painted on it and a knight's piece made of wood with silver studs decorated at the mane and eyes. From the two Hogan brothers, Haru had given him new journal for him to write up new guitar songs, along with a book of songs from his favorite players and a black-glass bishop chess piece with a demons eye where the cross was suppose to be. Z had given him a black leather jacket with the words, _'King of the Games'_ with blue flared jeans and spiked bracelets with a light orange bishop piece, the cross designed with a ruby gem. The last gift was from Taka, which was a mixed CD of his and Taka's own songs they made up with dark blue sunglasses, his chess piece being the other knight. It was made a greenish-bluish glass with a sword figure.

"Wow, these are amazing." said Hisoka, looking at all his gifts.

"Well, we just figured since you liked chess, we would each give ya our own customized piece or pieces." said Taka.

"Sorry we couldn't get you the King's piece. We didn't have enough to make or get it." apologized Rose. Hisoka still gave a smile.

"It's alright. These are still amazing." he said, placing all his gifts in the largest box and holding it with one arm.

"Something's wrong." said Xerxes suddenly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Madilyn. They all suddenly heard a crash and they looked around, hearing a ruckus come from the other side of the track.

"Something's going on." Asucchi, looking worriedly at the area. Hisoka looked behind him and saw that their coach was busy with the other team, to far away and busy to hear the noise.

"Lets go see what it is." he said. Everyone nodded and they all moved to their parked D-Wheels, the machines already for the relay races that day. They crept on their rides silently to the area where the ruckus was, seeing a group of a familiar band of students.

It was Neo Domino Duel Academy's Disciplinary Committee, a group of third-pro-year classmen who were really those who thought they ran the school. Four of them were holding someone down, one was punching the person, and ten were holding down another figure. Hisoka recognized them the minute he saw their hoods.

The little boy he met was the one being held down while the older of the two was viciously trying to get out of the ten men, his eyes flashing with anger and looking like he was ready to foam at the mouth.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME AND LET GO OF KIRA, YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" snapped the pale man angrily. Standing in front of said held back man was a person all-too familiar to Hisoka, the silver cross around his neck gleaming in the sun.

"Jun!" called Hisoka, just as his group reached the team. The person who was punching the boy named Kira stopped and looked at the group with the others, the tall man called Jun looking at the birthday man was a scowl.

"Koshinuke(6). To what do I owe the displeasure?" he asked, dark green eyes narrowing. He was pale, tall, and well-framed, taller than Hisoka even. His hair jet-black, long, and shaggy, reaching to his waist even though it was tied in a wolf tail. His third-pro-year academy blazer was over his shoulders with silver belts criss-crossing around his hips. The armband around his left arm read,_'Head of ND Disciplinary Committee'_. This was the leader of the school's Disciplinary Committee, Jun Divine, he being the son of a person that many had hated with a passion.

"What's going?" asked Hisoka as he got off his motorcycle, the others fallowing. Jun crossed his arms and cast off a bored and neutral look.

"Nothing of your concern, Koshinuke. My west team just caught this child trying to sneak into the school. He was trespassing, so I'm having him punished." he said in his low monotone. Hisoka looked off to Kira and his eyes widen a fraction. Blood dripped from the younger's lip and he looked more pale than he did in the morning.

"Jun, listen to me on this; That boy is very sick and he's getting worse by the minute. If you keep this up, his condition could get fetal. Please, just let him go." Hisoka did not want this to lead to violence. He had known that Jun was most likely prone to result this into a Duel, considering that the two of them had done this since primary school. Jun cast off a darker look, his eyes cat-like and haunting.

"I don't care, Koshinuke. He can receive the medical attention he needs after a few more lashings. Now why don't you leave before I dub you a demerit." he said. Hisoka then suddenly gain his own dark look, taking a step forward.

"And if I don't?" he asked in a smooth tenor, his hand going to his belt, right to the slot where he kept his Deck. He cast his eyes to the still captive blonde.

"I'll save him, just let me take care of this." he said. The blonde shot a glare, surprisingly breaking out of the man-wall and running over to Hisoka, a few feet upfront and Duel disk set on his right arm.

"To Hell if I let you. I can do this on my own." he growled. Hisoka stood next to him and prepared his own Duel disk.

"How about we make this a tag Duel? I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. Either way, we'll be able to get Kira." he said. The blonde bared his teeth and his eyes formed into slits.

"Why are you interfering, anyway?" he asked warily. Hisoka slipped his Deck into the shuffle slot, his eyes locked with Jun's.

"I've known Jun for a long time. He has his own form of justice, meaning whatever type of _'right' _he fallows, he sticks to it. The only way to make him see things your way is to beat him at his own game." he then looked to the blonde. "If we want to get Kira out of here, and more importantly, to a hospital, then we need to beat Jun. Get what I'm saying?" he asked. For a minute, everyone saw a different Hisoka. It wasn't the same guy with a cool and calm nature. It was the serious Duelist who showed no fear, who would go at any lengths to reach the top. He was now a survivor, a king of his fallen castle.

The mysterious man switched his eyes to Kira, who really did require a doctor. He then narrowed his eyes at Jun and one of his members, the two ready for the Duel.

"If we loose and Kira gets hurt, I'm making you take full responsibility. Got it, Hi-takuso?" he muttered. Hisoka nodded as the other whipped his cards into their slot. The four of them stood stances and Hisoka looked to his temporary comrade.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked. The other's eyes darkened.

"Akira Saito. Now shut the Hell up and lets get this over with."

The four of them activated their Duel disk.

"Lets Duel!"

**Hisoka: 4000**

**Akira: 4000**

**Jun:4000**

**Disciplinary Member: 4000 **

"I'll go first," said Hisoka, drawing a card, "And I start by playing the field spell card, **(#*#) Broken King's Chessboard**." he said as the field around them was replaced with a black and red checkered floor. "And now, I summon my **Vilepawn Archfiend (LV:2/ATK:1200/DEF:200) **in attack mode." he said as a skeleton soldier with a titan sword and clawed shield appeared on the field, it's red eyes glowing menacingly. "Now normally, I would have originally had to sacrifice five-hundred life points for each of my standby phase. But thanks to the effects of **Broken King's Chessboard**, I only need to lose fifty by each phase." he said, losing his Life Points.

"Can he really do that?" asked Tyler.

"It's possible. Hisoka's been perfecting his Deck ever since middle school. He made a right move to play his field spell card. When you play **Broken King's Chessboard**, all of the **Chess Archfiends **under abilities are lessened and weakened. And Hisoka made an interesting move by playing **Vilepawn Archfiend**." said Haru knowingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rosé, her blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Just watch, Hisoka has this all planned out." said Stephanie.

"I now place one card face-down and end my turn." finished the black bang-dyed man.

"I go," said Akira, "And from my hand, I play **Dark Valkiyria (:1800/DEF:1050)** in defense mode." he said, his dark dragon kneeling to the ground. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." he said.

"Yo, boss! Let me take this, ya?" asked Jun's tag partner.

"Do what you want." replied Jun.

"Cool! Then I play the spell card, **(#*#) Lights out**! This destroys all DARK-type monster on your filed and you lose one-thousand Life Points as well. And this card's effects still play as long as it's face-up." said the DP member as **Dark Valkiyria** was sucked in by a vortex of light. Akira didn't even filch, as if he had expected that.

"My move," said Jun, "And as for me, I summon my **Ally Salvo (LV:2/AT:400/DEF:300)**. I end my turn from there." said Jun as his red ring with purple gems appeared.

**Hisoka: 3050**

**Akira: 3000**

**DP Member: 4000**

**Jun: 4000**

"My turn," said Hisoka, pulling out a card," And I summon **Shadow Knight( LV:4/ATK:2000/DEF:1600) **in attack mode." he said as a knight in red, gold, and sapphire armor appeared on the field. "And now, with the effect **KBC**, I only lose ninety Life points, now making me lose a hundred and forty Life Points per phase. And now, I use **Vilepawn Pawn **to attack your **Ally Salvo**!" yelled Hisoka as his knight charged at the odd monster and slashed it with his sword.

"I play my trap card, **(#*#) Terror Baptism**!" called Jun, the card playing and making Hisoka's knight turning a alabaster-white.

"What the-"

"When **Terror Baptism **is played, the current monster attacking is changed into a LIGHT-type or DARK-type monster. And with **Ally Salvo's **special ability, when it is attacked by a LIGHT-type monster and it is sent to the Graveyard, I can select two of your cards and destroy them. And there goes your face-downs, Koshinukes!" called Jun as what was said was done. Hisoka gave a curse while Akira smirked.

"Well great work for walking into my trap card, dipshit! 'Cause what you just destroyed was my **Morphing Jar**! When you destroy that card, we all have to send the cards in our hands to the Graveyard and take five new ones." he said with a smirk. Everyone did so.

"How does that help you out, Koshinuke?" asked Jun in a bitter tone.

"Because all of those cards in my hand were FAIRY-type monsters, and the card I just drew happens to be one I can't summon unless four FAIRY-type monster are in the Graveyard. And with that, I summon one of my personal favorites!" called Akira as a red portal dusted onto the field. Akira raised his chin and called a chant.

"_Bred of the helms of Hell and relinquished to Heaven's bonds, bring forth the soldier of the crimson feathers! _I Special Summon, **Archlord Kristya**!" called Akira as a vigilante of white armor and crimson-feathered wings appeared, a red sash around it's waist. **(LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2300)**.

"Damn, that looks strong!" remarked Z.

"And now, **Archlord Kristya **attacks the both you directly since nothing's protecting you!" yelled Akira, throwing his palm out, " Now go, use _Darkworld Fire Shower_!" commanded the blonde as his monster's wings flew away and daggered, torpedoing at Jun and the DP member and attacking them directly.

**Hisoka: 2100**

**Akira: 2000**

**Jun: 2200**

**DP Member: 2200 **

"You'll pay for that, Koshinuke." muttered Jun as he brushed away the strands of hairs that flew out of his wolf tail.

"Then lets settle this with-"

"And just what is going on here?"

Everyone around, counting out the more stoic students, flinched and turned, seeing that it was both their teachers, the pale one of the pair looking angry and irritated and the tan one looking at them with concern.

"_Well_?" asked Jack again, his eyes turning into slits.

"Just a common Duel, not to be of your concern, Axis-Sensei." said Jun, looking ready for more.

"That boy right there looks very sick." commented Yusei, noticing the pale and sickly one of the alley duo.

"He is! Morio-Sensei, we need to get him to a hospital and fast!" said Hisoka, completely forgetting about the Duel. Yusei looked at Hisoka, pausing almost as the younger's deep blue eyes reminded him of something. He then saw Kira cough up a little blood and he shook himself out of his inner thoughts.

"Very well. You and the others head to the main office and wait for the ambulance, I'll call one. We'll discuss about the unauthorized Duel later. Come along." he said. Reluctantly, the members that held Kira let him go and Akira got to the smaller instantly, shooting a murderous glare at the members and holding the younger bridal-style. As he and the others sprinted to the main office, Yusei turned to Hisoka.

"By the way, what's you're name, young man?" he asked. He was not prepared for the younger's answer.

"Hisoka Izayoi. Pleased to meet you, Sensei."

* * *

><p>"He has a minor fever with a cold and it looks like he needs a proper meal, too. We'll keep him overnight and let him out tomorrow morning." said Aki, smiling to Akira. The other merely gave a scowl and nod and he turned abruptly away, confusing the red-haired doctor.<p>

Akira walked over to the waiting room and saw everyone he met today, counting out Jun and the Disciplinary Comity, they not wanting to get involved with this. Hisoka threw him a look.

"So what's going to happen? What did Okaasan say?" he asked. Akira crossed his arms and coolly leaned against a wall, turning his head away and closing his eyes.

"Doc' says he'll be in bed for a whole night. Once he's good, we're heading back to the Satellite." he said with crossed confirmation. Hisoka gave a light smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." he said. Akira rolled his eyes but said nothing more, turning to a hallway to probably go check up on Kira. Despite the oblivious 'Why-The-Hell-Are-You-Idiots-Fallowing-Me?' aura, Hisoka and company fallowed Akira to Kira's room, everyone entering the big hospital room. Kira laid in the white bed with a few blankets tucked around him, and a IV needle attached to his wrist.

"What the Hell is up with all the people?" he muttered as the students and his companion got in the room. Akira walked to his side and looked at him with cool eyes.

"They just fallowed me like some stupid ducklings." he commented with a shrug.

"We just came to check on you. You looked really bad." said Taka.

"I ain't animal in a zoo, loser. Ya didn't need to come and check up on me." muttered Kira. Xerxes crossed her arms.

"We didn't have much of a choice. Hisoka wanted to, we just came along." she said. Kira looked his eyes to said boy, his purple eyes filled with questioning curiosity.

"Why? You're just some random guy from the street? Why did you and these losers come to see me?" he asked. Hisoka gave a shrug.

"I don't know, maybe it's fate." he said. Now everyone gave him a look and Kira looked at him with a witty smirk.

"Fate? Hmph, in that case, lets be friends," he said with dry sarcasm. He then lied on his pillow and eyed the ceiling, "Unless there's food in this 'party', then just leave me alone to sleep." he said flatly.

"Oh, why don't we have the cakes we made, Rose? There looks like there's enough for everyone." suggested Rosé.

"Sounds good," said Rose, being the one who had offered to carry the blonde and dark-haired boy's cake boxes. Everyone had gotten a piece, Akira and Xerxes passing, and began eating the two different types of cakes.

"Huh, I guess spending the rest of your birthday here in a hospital room was not what you expected, huh, Hisoka?" asked Haru. Hisoka gave a shrug and grin and took a bite out of red velvet.

"Hey, it certainly was more fun and eventful." he said.

* * *

><p>Yusei stood outside of the hospital room everyone was in, unsure of what his next move would be. His son, <em>his son<em>, was right on the other side of the door. In just three strides, he could open the door and talk with his son, explaining himself for where he had been for the last eighteen years. But his hand was shakily over the door knob, not moving from it's spot.

"Nervous?" he nearly jumped and he turned around, sighing when he saw it was Aki.

"How'd you guess it was me? No one has saw past my disguise for the last eighteen years." he said. Aki gave a knowing smile as she walked over to him.

"I just figured. It's good to see you again, Yusei." she said, taking the man into a friendly hug. Yusei hugged back. He was happy to see his old friend again.

"You too, Aki," he said warmly, pulling away from her and looking over his shoulder. Aki gave a light laugh.

"You're surprised, hm? He looks like Jack, huh?" she asked. Yusei nodded, his eyes looking a little sad.

"Yes. But he's been good and he cares for others." he said.

"He has your eyes, too." added Aki. Yusei nodded, a sad smile now on his lips.

"Yes, that too." he said, melancholy making his heart stiffen, and his blood went a little warmer.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go talk to him." advised Aki. Yusei looked at the ground and shook his head, his eyes closing behind his glasses.

"I can't. Not now… Just not when he looks better off without me." he said. Aki shook her head and gave concerned smile.

"But you have to. If he has to hear it from anyone, it's you, Yusei. Do you know how many times he asked me 'Where's my father?' when he doesn't even know that he has two of them?" she asked. Yusei looked at her and sighed.

"No. And… What about, Jack? He has he… Seen him?" he asked. Aki shook her head.

"Not of the slightest. I saw him on television and he is staying in Neo Domino but I doubt they'll find out about each other." she said. Yusei gave another sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But… It's confusing but I _do _want them to meet some day, yet and the same time, I don't. It be too much for Jack, him finding out that Hisoka is our child." he said.

"By the way, have you found out how that became possible? A male can't possibly have a child, could one?" asked Aki. Yusei gave an honest look.

"I have a few assumptions but I'm still not sure myself. It can't be any side effects from the Crimson Dragon since our marks disappeared decades ago. I'm just not sure. Something is just off." he said, his brain buzzing off with the few possibilities. He then remember something else. "Aki, can you do me one favor? I have to head back to the Labs for something."

"What is it?" asked Aki. For the first time in a long while, Yusei gave a slight smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue-wrapped up box that was the size of his palm.

"It's not everyday a young man turns eighteen, is it?"

* * *

><p>Hisoka and Haru laughed as Z made a ridiculous impression of Seto Kaiba just as Aki came into the room, a blue box in her hand.<p>

"Hisoka, you still have one present left." she said. Hisoka cocked an eyebrow.

"Another? Who from?" he asked, receiving the gift from his mother. Aki only gave a wink.

"Lets just say… Someone who hasn't been here at the time, yet who has always been with you." she said. Hisoka just grew more curious and he opened the box, surprised when he found a Duel Monster card and a King chess piece, the clear and fathomless glass of it gleaming under the lights. It was simple, the only interesting thing was a golden _S_ engraved on it.

"What does the S stand for?" asked Asucchi, looking at the gift as well.

"It must mean for the meaning of Hisoka's name, 'Secret.'" said Madilyn. Hisoka carefully held the chess piece in his hand before pulling the Duel card that came along.

"**Malefic Truth Dragon**? I don't see how this card corresponds with my deck." said Hisoka, looking at the picture of the gray-gold skinned dragon.

"Does it matter? Dude, that card is amazing! Check it out, it has a level of twelve!" said Z, grinning at the card. Hisoka turned the card in his hand and cocked his head to the side.

"Who would send me such a rare card?" he asked with wonder. Aki smiled just as she caught a familiar person walk away from the door with a small smile on his face.

"I guess the person knew you needed a dragon in your deck. After all, no proper deck with kings, queens, and knights is complete without a dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>H-Holy crap! This is only the third chapter and it's twenty-two pages long! And here I'd thought it would be smaller. Ah well, once again, thank you to all of you who have submitted a review and took your time to read what's going on. Things are coming on good, huh? Oh yes, and here are for some of the things I numbered;<strong>

**(1) Obasan- Meaning 'Aunt' or 'Auntie'. Z just was just acting his childish self. :3**

**(2) Tousan- Another, yet more formal way, of saying 'Father.'**

**(3) Hiyashi Chuka, Onigiri, and Takoyaki- Basic Japanese dishes found in Japan. The first is a type of noodles mixed with various toppings, like chicken, vegetables, ginger, and more. Onigiri are rice balls and Takoyaki are ball-shaped food filled with sea food, mostly octopus. They don't sound too pleasant but their pretty good in Japan.**

**(4) Hi-takuso- A clever fusion of Hisoka's name and an insult, which is originally pronounced as hetakuso, meaning **_**clumsy/ lacking skill**_**. Combining the two makes **_**Hi-takuso**_**. Basically, Akira is calling Hisoka **_**Clumsy Hisoka**_**, given after the latter didn't look where he was going when they bumped into each other.**

**(5) **_**Guns and Duel disk, Rhapsody of Blue-Eyes Fire, **_**and **_**The Lost Dark Magicians**_**- Three fictional bands based off the original bands, **_**Guns and Roses**_**, **_**Fire in Rhapsody of Fire**_**, and **_**the Lost Prophets**_**. These are bands I like.**

**(6) Koshinuke- Meaning coward.**

**Well, that's all I got for now. Please read and Review and the next chapter will come to you as soon as it can! Remember, if you still like to submit an OC, go ahead. It's not to late to join! See you all and happy Thanksgiving!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really think I'm dedicating more of my time on this story than my other ones. **_**That **_**doesn't mean I won't stop writing them, it just means I'll be focusing more on this one since it's really coming along well and a lot of people are starting to warm up to it. I'll get to work on my genderbent fics and **_**Three Gems and a Crystal Rose **_**stories… Eventually.**

**Now, here's a quick note. Today's chapter will be featuring the very plot of this story, besides Hisoka trying to find out who he really is. It will also show a brief appearance of the main antagonist. And please do remember; this is a **_**Shounen-ai/Yaoi**_**, so don't go get mad that some characters will be gay in it, alright? Sorry, I just had trouble in the past with guyXguy haters, forgive my rudeness.**

**Alright, time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**or any other material used. Hisoka is of my own creation, as well as the idea of the **_**Ma Do~ Useruvu**_**, the idea of **_**Shin No Jikos, **_**and the plot of this story. I also do not own the fallowing OCs featured in this story;**

**Youkai- Owned by **_**CrystalWolf5430**_**, supporting character. He's such a cute character, thank you for sending him!**

**Iris Hogan- Owned by **_**The Silver Magician of Chaos**_**, adopted daughter of Crow Hogan. Nice work on creating her and thanks for the review!**

**Kuro Tsukiyomi: Owned by _Witch of tragedies, _supporting character. She looks awesome, and I really like her.**

**And remember! The OC submission is still open. I can tolerate a lot of them so it will be no trouble at all to add them to the story. I will also be doing base art of the characters for this story so if you would like me to make you one, just PM or ask me. As soon as I'm done with it, I'll upload it on DeviantART. It's called **_**MewStar13**_**, so don't be shy to say hello :D Alright, lets cut the crap and get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p>"<em>A scattered memory like a far-off dream… A far-off dream like a scattered memory… I want to line the pieces up…yours… and mine."- Roxas, Kingdom Hearts II<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Four~ The Game is Life Itself<strong>_

_**~Hisoka's POV~**_

Picture yourself standing at a crossroads. On one side, that's where all the sunlight is. It has cute animals, flowers of all sorts, cloudless skies, and nothing but bird callings. Then, there is the other road. It is muddy and littered with rocks and stones. The skies are black and filled with thundering clouds and rain is pouring down upon the wicked and leafless tress that run along the path. The tree's branches are twisted and socked, like the old hand's of a hag. From every shadow of the trees, you see haunting eyes leer at you, whatever creature that owns those eyes are ready to strike and skin you alive. Now normally, you would have settle for the sunny road, correct? Well now, picture this scenario;

What if you were only a baby? An innocent infant who had yet to know of what the world had to offer? Imagine yourself placed in a baby carriage and you were placed at those crossroads? And then, a sudden force, an unaccounted time for wind, made your cart move? The wheels simply moved on their own and you were pushed into the rainy path, traveling and surviving until you reached the other side. As odd and strange as it sounds… I believe that's what happened to me. My life was pushed onto that road when I was venerable, unsure, and fresh. I lived a normal life, yes but still many questions I had for a long time have yet to be answered. My life, identity, and will to live, what are those? Do those things even exist?

…

Maybe I am still on that dark path. Maybe I am still struggling. Well, if that's the truth, then I'll just keep moving.

If not sprinting, then I shall run.

If not running, then I shall walk.

If not walking, then I shall crawl.

No matter what will happen, no matter what the hardships, I will still move, till I find what I am looking for.

* * *

><p>'<em>Huh?… What is… Who's there?'<em>

_I felt a slick and cold feeling against my back, like I was lying on frozen water, a pond of ice. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking down and seeing that I was sitting on a floor of clear glass, cold to the touch. I looked around slowly, seeing the oddest site._

_Above me, there were pale-gold clouds, looking as fluffed and plush as a child's stuffed lamb. And below me, there were dark clouds. Purple and ominous, and looking ready to swallow anything up with it's occasional tornados that popped up from it. I stood up and rubbed my head._

"_Where… Am I?" I asked, very confused at where I was._

"_**Doth thou king move on?'**_

"_Huh? Who was that!" I called, looking around with wide eyes. That voice… Just who was that?_

"_**If ye wish to find thy truth, thou must move forward." **__said the voice, sounding old and ancient. I looked around a little more for one last time before I looked ahead, seeing that the glass floor was actually a glass walkway. Taking a sigh and fixing the collar of my pale blue pajama shirt, I began walking down the walkway, the pads of my bare feet making light taps. For a few minutes, I walked on, doing nothing but look forward. Then, I made it to a wide area. My eyes nearly popped out of my head._

_In front of me was a white and blue chess board, stretching on for miles and miles. I looked from left to right, seeing nothing on the board. No pieces or players. How odd._

"_An empty game. Maybe the pieces have yet to be set?"_

_I spun around and gasped at the old man that stood before me. He looked very old, a beard of white nearly covering the half of his face and trailing to the floor. His yellow-gold eyes looked as faraway and wise as an old owl's and he was cloaked in red and blue, a pointed hat to complete the look._

"_Who… Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back. The old man held one hand up._

"_Relax, young man. I shall not harm you." he assured. I relaxed my stance a little, but I was still going to be cautious._

"_W-Who are you? Where am I? And what is this?" I asked. The old man walked past me and crocked his finger, a sign to make me fallow him. Warily, I did and we walked._

"_Is… Is this Limbo?" I asked, eyeing the purple clouds below us. Those could possibly be the gates to Hell. The old man shook his head._

"_No. This is known as the world that exist between light and darkness, __**Donbureiku**_**(1)**_." said the old man. I gave a nod, trying to take this all in as we walked._

"_OK. And who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is Timeless. I am the guardian who looks over __**Donbureiku**__. Here, is where the shadows of new, present, and dying __**Ma do~ Useruvu**_**(2) **_reside. As we walk, we are crossing through your __**Dorimusukepu**_**(3)**_, the place you wish to see the most. I have called you here this night, Hisoka. To help you being your journey." said Timeless._

"_Journey?" I asked._

"_Yes. As we speak, a great threat is on the verge of ruining both this world and your world. Their reasons are unknown. They've done terrible deeds, bringing in our inner most shadows and terrorizing those who are innocent." said Timeless, shaking his head as we walked down the checker-board walkway. I tilted my head._

"_Our inner most shadows? What are those?" I asked._

"_They are those that we keep most hidden. To you mortals, they are known as 'shadows.' But long before the edge of time, they are known as **Ma Do~ Useruvu**." said Timeless. For a brief second, I looked behind me and saw that my shadow was not here. OK, now I was starting to get freaked out._

"_We are nearly there, Hisoka." said Timeless._

"_How do you know my name?" I asked. Timeless gave me a knowing smile, a glint in his eye that told me that he knew something that I didn't._

"_You are a special mortal, Hisoka. I have known you for generations." he said. I tilted my head and I was about to ask another question when Timeless signaled us to stop._

"_He is here." said Timeless, a small nod to himself. I looked around, seeing nothing._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_**Doth thou curiosity prosper?"**_

_That voice again! It seemed more closer than before. I squinted my eyes as I saw someone walking over to me and Timeless. It's steps were staggered and limp, like a wounded animal's._

"_**Doth thee seek the truth?"**_

_My eyes widen as I saw the person. He was tall, as tall as me, the left side of him black and darkened as if someone had taken a black paint brush and smeared all over the left side. His clothing was of rags, parts of his clothing torn and dirtied. What frighten me the most was that… He was an exact replica of me! Everything from his blonde hair with black-dyed bangs to his dark blue eyes. He was giving a sad smile, his eyes pupil-less and emotionless. I stared at him, and he stared at me. It was like looking in a mirror._

"_What is… How is this…" I had no idea what to say. What would you say if you saw someone who looked exactly like you?_

"_He is your Shin No Jiko_**(4)**_. He has been locked within you for a long time." explained Timeless. He gestured to the other me, "Go to him, see what he has to say." he said. I looked at him, then my replica. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the other me and he gave another sad smile._

"_**So thou has came. Half thee come to hear thy truth?" **__he asked me, his voice sounding like he was sad, joking, sarcastic, and teasing._

"_What truth?" I asked him. **My Shin No Jiko** gave me a pitiful look, as if I wasn't seeing something that he knew._

"_**Thou wants to find the truth. The truth of thy identity, of his true self. Thou wishes to wonder who he is. And yet," **__the other me looked down at the ground, __**"He doth not wish to find the truth either, for he is afraid of what his destiny holds."**__ he looked at me again, giving sad smile. At that moment, I felt a sharp pain hit me square in the skull, like the one I got after seeing Axis-Sensei. I groaned and kneeled to the ground, the pain burning and spreading all over my head. I gritted my teeth and gave a sharp yelp._

"_You are learning the truth, Hisoka. Think carefully of what your **Shin No Jiko** is saying. If you do not, he could easily overtake you're outer self and you will find yourself lost." said Timeless. Grunting, I looked up at my doppelganger, who gave another pitied smile._

"'_**Who am I?' 'Why do I exist?' 'What is my reason to live?'**__** Thou ask these questions all the time. He puts on this façade, he acts to be who he is told. Yet on the inside, he wants to know his true self, the one who is really him. Just who **__**is **__**his other self?"**__ he asked, tilting his head like an innocent child. I thought back on what Timeless said, to listen to what my **Shin No Jiko** said. To listen… __**To listen!**_

_I stood up, looking at my other self dead in the eye._

"_I-I get you now! You're not really asking me who I am! You're asking me who you are!" I exclaimed. My other self's smile dropped and he tilted his own head. I gave a light smile._

"_You are me, and I am you, I know that. You're right, I really do want to know who I am. I am 'Hisoka' because that's what I am called. But what I want to know is who 'Hisoka' is. I want to find the real truth. And you," I looked into the dark eyes that copied my own. _"_You are the one who wants to know himself as well. You just gotta get started somewhere. You… You just want a name, am I right?" I asked. My **Shin No Jiko** gave a smile, not like his sad or pitied ones, but a true one. I grinned back._

"_Then if that's the case, I'll give you a name. Do you want it to mean something?" I asked. My other self nodded and he reached into a pocket into his rags, pulling something out and handing it to me. It looked like a playing card._

_It showed the king's chess piece, with all the other pieces around it. On the top of the card, written in golden letters, was the word, __**"KING"**_

"_King?" I asked. My** Shin No Jiko** gave a nod, smiling more. I looked at the card again, and flipped it over, surprise to see a name in the back of it. In more golden letters were the name-_

"_Gareth." I read._

"_**Then my name shall be Gareth." **__said Gareth, smiling at me as he suddenly began glowing. I took a step back and watched my **Shin No Jiko** change. His blonde hair grew all the way to his waist, turning in a shade as white as sea foam. His eyes went from dark to bright, yellow and shinny as the sun's rays. His rags went into silken robes of black, gray, blue, and white, armor of silver fallowing along. Sheathed at his right hip was a sword, the hilt golden with emerald-green lines, twisted and curved like grape vines. At the top of his head was a golden crown, jewels of sapphires and amethysts implanted on it. Timeless came forward and knelt on one knee._

"_It is good to see you again, King Gareth." he said. Gareth gave a nod and bowed his head._

"_It was because that you had bought my **Sotogawa No Serufu**_**(5)**_, Timeless," he said. He then looked to me and bowed his head, "Hisoka, thank you for accepting me as your **Shin No Jiko** and for discovering my name. So much has happen, so many lives have been ruined because of my mistakes." admitted the young king._

"_You're welcome, you're highness. Um, can you explain more of this to me? About you being my **Shin No Jiko**, the **Ma Do~ Useruvu**, and all this?" I asked, really wanting to know more. Timeless looked at me with slight pity._

"_We wish we could, Hisoka. But there is still some things that we have yet discover. All I can tell you for now is this; Hisoka, the great evil that shall soon come upon us must be stop. We need your help to stop them." he said._

"_What can I do?" I asked, feeling a rush of excitement pass through me. I knew that all of this sounded weird but I want to do this! This could possibly be my only way to find out who I really am._

"_You must find them. Find those who have a **Ma do~ Useruvu**." said Timeless._

" _How will that help and how will I know if they have one?" I asked. Timeless took the __**"KING" **__card I had and he flipped it over, the card suddenly changing into the king chess piece I got at the hospital. I then notice something then. The cursive __**S **__it had disappeared. Gareth then tapped my shoulder and I turned to him, seeing that he was holding up his left palm. On the palm was the __**S **__mark. He then pointed to my right hand and I looked at the palm of it, seeing that the __**S **__mark was there, too. _

"_Each **Shin No Jiko** and **Sotogawa No Serufu** has a mark of what they represent in this realm. Your's is of the __**"KING"**__, Hisoka. You, as the **Sotogawa No Serufu**, represents he who is a survivor, a person who is seen more than just someone to fallow. A loyal friend to some, a caring brother for those who are closer to you, and someone who will not stop until he reaches the truth. While King Gareth," he gestured to Gareth, "represents you who is still lost and confused. He, who wishes nothing more to than to find out who he really is. He was blocked and locked away by your fear of finding out who you are. But now that you have accepted him, you and him are close to becoming one." explained Timeless. I looked at my palm and nodded, getting what he meant._

"_Right. So to find the others, all I have to do is see if they have a mark on their right palm?" I asked._

"_Yes, that and help them accept their **Ma Do~ Useruvu**. If they do not, their inner selves will take over them and they shall join with the great evil. Please, Hisoka, you are their only hope." he said. I nodded again._

"_I accept." I said. Timeless smiled and nod._

"_Very good. Now, it is time you wake up. Today is where you must start. The first **Shin No Jiko** will appear soon. Just remember to 'look within the pieces.'" He said. Before I could ask, a bright light washed over the area and suddenly, everything went dark._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Normal POV~<strong>_

Hisoka sat up in bed the next moment, groaning as that thick pain trickle down from his skull to his spine like ice water. He looked around his room, looking at his universal clock and seeing that it was Saturday, meaning that he had work in a few hours.

"Was it… All a dream?" he asked.

"_**Believe me, it was no dream."**_

Hisoka nearly jumped a mile as he saw Gareth stand by, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Don't- Don't do that!" whispered Hisoka in a harsh tone, trying to calm down his beating heart and hoping that his mother was still asleep. Gareth gave a sheepish smile.

"_**My apologies. I guess we forgot to let you know that I will now be present within your mind. Don't worry, only you and those who have Ma No~ Useruvu can see me. So, are you ready to start you're journey today?" **_he asked. Hisoka pulled off his sheet and leaned back in bed.

"Right now, I think I'll catch a few more minutes of sleep before I start anything." he said with a nod as he lied back down on his bed, falling asleep again. Gareth gave a chuckle and shake of his head.

"_**Mortals, funniest creatures I've ever met." **_

* * *

><p>"Hisoka, are you alright? You look a little sluggish." said Aki as she watched Hisoka eye his oatmeal. The dark and fair-haired young man looked up from his food and gave a calm smile.<p>

"I'm fine, Okaasan. Just didn't get much sleep after yesterday's events." he said.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you shouldn't go work for Himuro-san today." said the doctor, giving a concerned look. Hisoka shook his head.

"No, no. I really am alright, Okaasan. Besides, I want to go see the Satellite again. I don't know but it just has some sort of charm to it." he said, a faint smile on his face. Akiza gave a hopeless smile, catching that spark in her adoptive son's eyes. It was true that Hisoka had his father's pride for the city.

"OK. Just promise that you'll take it easy, alright?" she asked. Hisoka nodded and he got up, taking his plate to the sink.

"I will. Goodbye, Okaasan. I'll be back by nine." he said as he gave a quick wave to his mother, who waved back, and he walked to the front door, slipping on his boots and his work jacket, and heading out the door.

He walked over to his D-Wheel and took a seat, slipping on his helmet as well. As he was about to start the engine, he got a voice message alert through his visor.

"Hello? Hisoka here." he said.

"_Hey, it's Haru. What's up?" _asked Haru, via D-Wheel communication.

"Afternoon, Haru. Nothing much is going on, I'm just heading over to the Satellite to do some work for Himuro-ya." said Hisoka as he started his engine and speeded away from, home, his eyes briefly taking in the cool-blue waters of the ocean that was near by.

"_Oh really? Well, if that's the case, can I come too? I was just going to head out with Tousan and Z today to go around town. Why don't I check and see if I can get the others to come, too? We can help you out with deliveries and all." _suggested Haru. Hisoka looked to the main screen of his ride and saw that he had other incoming messages.

"Hold on, I'm getting more messages." said the now **_Sotogawa No Serufu _**as he allowed the incoming messages.

"_We heard ya guys already. Can we tag along?" _asked Z.

"_Me, Xerxes and Tousan, are coming, too. Tousan says that he just might bring Nico and West over there to go for text book shopping before they had to school overseas." _said Madilyn. Hisoka got the same responses and gave a laugh, spotting the Satellite as he crossed Daedalus Bridge.

"Well, I guess this makes this another eventful day." he said as he made it into the town. He smiled as he saw the high sky scrapers, bustling people, and various Duelists having Duels on the street. People who had seen Hisoka from time to time waved to him and Hisoka gave a wave back. He soon reached the North side of the Satellite and he spotted his group of friends, all of them waiting by their D-Wheels. He took note of them all.

Haru and Z's stood side by side, fallowed by Stephanie's black and red machine with blood-red stars at the seat. Next to her's was Asucchi's, which was a D-Wheel version of the card, Jurrac Giganoto. Next to her's was Xerxes's. It was surprising to Hisoka that she would have a D-Wheel at such a young age, but he didn't question it. Her's looked entirely made of diamonds, sapphires, and ice, it's coat scheme a very interesting transparent-blue. Next to her's was Rose's, it's scheme of red and royal-blue. Next to her's was Taka's, the colors done in black and orange like Crow's. And next to his was Crow and Kiryu's D-Wheels. Along with two other D-Wheels that Hisoka didn't recognized. Hisoka parked and he walked over, shaking hands with Crow and Kiryu.

"Good morning, Crow-ya, Kiryu-ya." he said with a smile.

"Hey ya, Hisoka. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party." said Crow, his voice still young despite the fact that he was in his late thirties. Hisoka waved his hand.

"It's alright. Some things happened and we didn't have it anyway." he said.

"Like what?" asked Kiryu, sharp eyes of slate-gray eyes curious. Hisoka gave a chuckle.

"It's a very long story that I thought Z would have already told." he said honestly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Z. A few of them gave a laugh and Hisoka noticed the two other girls there.

"Hi, Iris-ya. Who's your friend?" he asked the girl of sixteen years. She had long, hair that was a rich shade of red with sapphire-blue eyes. She wore a white hat with a shirt that had three black roses decorated on it. On her arms and hands were separated black sleeves and black and white fingerless gloves. She also wore a white platted skirt with black leggings, black boots, and a purple stone necklace.

"Hi, Hisoka. Tousan, can I go with Kuro-chan, now? We gotta go." said Iris to Crow. Her adoptive father gave a chuckle and nod.

"Sure, go ahead. But be back by eight, alright?" he asked.

"Fine, lets go." she said to the other girl. The girl gave a happy nod, her deep-red eyes dancing with happiness. Her hair was long and black, her pony tail reaching to her lower back and her side bangs reaching past her chin. She had fair skin and she wore a zipped-up, long black jacket with tight black shorts, black gloves, and black, knee-high boots. With that, the two girl's got on their machines and they were off.

"New friend she made?" asked Hisoka.

"Yeah. We don't know where Kuro came from. Just popped out from no where." said Haru, dressed in a black turtle neck with light blue jeans and black convers.

"Well, she seems alright." said Asucchi, dressed in red shirt with long black sleeves, black shorts, red legwarmers, and black shoes.

"Yeah. Iris says she's always smiling and giggling so she might be a good influence." said Z, dressed in black overcoat, black shirt, gray jeans, red shoes, and a white scarf around his neck.

"Well, they say opposites attract, so maybe you're right." said Tyler, dressed in a gray T-shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"If that were true, the Hisoka and Jun would be best friends." joked Stephanie. Nearly everyone gave a laugh and Gareth vaporized next to Hisoka.

"_**Interesting company you hang out with."**_ said Gareth.

"They are, aren't they?" asked Hisoka.

"Uh… Who are you talking to?" asked Rose, who was dressed in a sleeveless midnight blue top with silver stars, black, elbow-length fingerless gloves, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and knee high black boots. Hisoka scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh as everyone stared at him.

"Heh, ha… Just myself?" he reasoned, watching as everyone gave him bewilder looks. Gareth gave a light laugh before he disappeared.

"What the-You people are here? Tch, great, just _great_."

All of them turned to see that Akira and Kira were there, the younger boy looking much more better than he did yesterday.

"Ah, hello, Akira-ya, Kira-ya." greeted Hisoka.

"Save the formalities. Just what the Hell are you guys doing here?" asked Akira with narrowed eyes.

"Whoa, chill, dude. We're just passing through." said Z. Akira crossed his arms.

"Che, whatever. Anyway, get out of our way, we have business here." he said, he and Kira walking past the group and into the auto shop. Everyone gave confused looks before they all walked into the shop. They stepped in just as Akira was talking to Himuro.

"I need a job here. And I need to be paid well." he demanded. Himuro raised his brow.

"I see. Well, why do you need the money?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" snarled Akira. Himuro gave a crossed look.

"Well, I need to know, incase it doesn't go to waste on kids who have their heads in their asses and think they can do whatever they want with it." he said. Akira let out a snarl while Kira let out a sigh.

"Look, the bank has cut off my fortune expensive until I reach eighteen. My older brother couldn't do a thing about it because the bank says he isn't allowed to due to how bad his company is going with the economy. Can he just have the job so that we won't starve?" asked the purple-eyed teen with aggravation. Himuro thought it over for a bit before he noticed Hisoka and the others.

"Hisoka, come here for a second." he said. Raising a brow, Hisoka did as he was told, standing next to the blue-haired man.

"You can start your first job today, which is waiting with Hisoka here and waiting for a customer who needs some parts. Then, I want you guys to take the customer back to his place, since it's pretty far from here. Do that, and you get the job." said Himuro. Akira gave a rough exhale through his nose and he gave a brooding look.

"…Fine." he muttered, eyeing the ground with a scowl.

"That alright, Hisoka?" asked Himuro. Hisoka gave a shrug.

"Sure, I don't see why not." he said, he then turned to Kira.

"Kira, does your last name happen to be Nakamura?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked the younger.

"Why ya asking this, Hisoka?" asked Taka.

"Because I've heard of the company under the Nakamura name. It's going under a few troubles because of how the economy is going." said Hisoka. he then smiled at Akira. 'It's a nice thing you're doing, Akira, providing for you and Kira-ya." he said. akira rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, keep your speeches to someone who cares, Hi-takuso." he said coldly. hisoka sighed and he then looked to Himuro.

"By the way, what does the customer look like?" he asked.

"Well-"

The door then opened again and in stepped a sixteen-year-old, a short one at that.

"Ah, you must be Dragan-san, correct?" asked Himuro. The new comer shook his head, his long, snow-white hair swaying as he did.

"N… No. I'm just here to pick it up for him." he said, his fiery and child-like eyes going to the ground, his hand tugging on the black scarf he wore, the shimmering gold trimmings of it sparkling a bit.

"Ah, I see. Well I'll go get it right now. You can meet these two here," Himuro pointed at Hisoka and Akira," They'll be taking you back home." he said, walking to the back room. The boy looked at them uneasily before he walked to the two, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Y… Youkai. Nice to meet the both of you." he murmured. Akira gave a huff and he looked the other way while Hisoka gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Youkai-ya. I'm Hisoka Izayoi and this is Akira Saito. And these are all my friends." he said, then introducing Youkai to everyone. The alabaster-skinned teen gave a nod, still eyeing the ground. Himuro then came back into the room with a package in hand.

"Here you go. Red-SkyFire- XII Engine-jumpstart, first edition. Tell Dragan-san that his payment can be owed in a few weeks or so." he said, handing the box to Youkai. The boy nodded and he walked outside, Hisoka, Akira, and the others fallowing. They saw Youkai was getting on his D-Wheel, it's design of white and pale blue and crescent-shape, like a dragon's claw.

"Hold on, we're coming too, Youkai-ya." said Hisoka, then turning to the others. "Are you guys coming with us?" he asked.

"Everyone expect Tousan and Kiryu-Oji**(6)**." said Haru.

"Hm? Why is that?" asked Hisoka. Asucchi gave a light laugh behind her hands.

"They're having an evening out together~!" she said in a sing-song voice. It took Hisoka a moment to register that before understanding.

"Oh, I see." he said, knowing that the two adults had been having evening-outs together for quite some time.

"Wow, they really are getting together more and more, huh?" asked Taka.

"Yeah, me, Haru, and Iris find ourselves home alone while Tousan's out." said Z.

"I'm just proud of you guys, Asucchi, Taka, and Tyler are not against them going out." said Rosé with a smile.

"Well, it ain't us to judge who our parents want to date. 'Sides, if they get married or something, I get a new little sis and two bros!" said Taka cheerfully. Nearly everyone gave a laugh.

"If you idiots are done goofing off, lets move on!" growled Akira, he and Kira already on their D-Wheels, which were both hybrids with Akira's being red and black and Kira's being a deep, blood-red. Youkai was waiting too, looking over his shoulder.

"Coming!" called Hisoka as everyone got on their D-Wheels. They all drove in a giant group and Hisoka and Akira rode on either side of Youkai. Hisoka looked to his side and he raised a brow as Gareth appeared, a look of panic on his face.

"_**Hisoka, something is wrong." **_said Gareth.

"What do you mean?" whispered Hisoka, making sure that no one was looking at him talk to thin air.

"_**This boy, Youkai, he has a **__Shin No Jiko__** but he has yet to accept it! If he does not, it will consume him and take over him, and it shall move to those who are trying to ruin **__**Donbureiku.**__**" **_said Gareth warningly. Hisoka looked to Youkai, who had a far-off look on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked Hisoka. Gareth nodded and looked at the mark on his hand.

"_**I'm sure of it. Hisoka, the thought of an actual bad **__Shin No Jiko __**makes me remember the person I was before you came to accept me. We have to save him, Sotogawa No Serufu." **_said the King. Hisoka looked to his own palm before nodding, look straight ahead.

'_The key to my identity is near. I must help Youkai-ya accept his inner self. Not for my sake, but for his as well.'_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, in another part in a world that seem to have never exist, a cloaked figure sat on a throne and moved a chess piece on a black and red chess board. the figured he moved was a king. and the king, as oddly as it was, looked like Gareth. The person gave a dark chuckle, his brooding eyes filled with a dark void.<em>

_'And so... our game of cat and mouse continues, King Gareth."_

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah, the chapter cuts off from there. Yeah, I know, cliff hangers suck. But anyway, this is where I'm leaving you guys for a golden opportunity before I drop myself into conclusion. For you guys who have left me an OC, I need you to tell me the info on your OC's <strong>_**Ma do~ Useruvu.**_** Here's what I need to know.**

_**Shin No Jiko's **_**Name (Meaning their true name):**

**Appearance (What does your OC's **_**Shin No Jiko **_**look like?):**

_**Shin No Jiko's **_**Personality:**

**That's all I need to know, I promise. Oh yeah, and here are the words that had the numbers on them.**

**1. Donbureiku: Dawn Break**

**2. Ma do~ Useruvu: The Other Selves**

**3. Dorimusukepu: Dreamscape**

**4. Shin No Jiko: True Self**

**5. Sotogawa No Serufu: Outer Self**

**6. Oji- Uncle**

**And that's all there is to be said. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review. Thanks so much and I'll see ya next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you who have been so kind to leave reviews and to be patient enough to wait for this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to get done. My town was hit with a huge wind storm and my house didn't get electricity for four whole days! It threw me completely off balance and it messed me up big! But now, I've come to bring you all the next new chapter of the story that's a favorite in your favorite stories list! Alright, this is where you all get to see what it's like dealing with a person struggling with their Shino No Jiko and what happens when a person doesn't accept their Shin No Jiko! Hang tight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_**, nor any other material or **_**Durarara's **_**first opening, **_**Trust Me**_**. All I own is the plot and my own OCs. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p>"<em>He who is silent, shall be the most consenting."- Religious saying<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Five~ He Who Trusts so Little, Yet Befriends so Many<strong>_

"Red one."

"Green one."

"Black one."

"Blue one."

"Oran-"

"Oi, will you all shut up! You're all giving me a goddamn headache!" snapped Akira, barring his teeth angrily at the occupants that had joined him, Hisoka, and Youkai. Everyone clammed up, knowing better not to anger the black-hooded man.

"Well _sorry_! We can't help it if we want to pass the time with a simple, 'Spot the car, name the color,' game!" chided Z, throwing a sharp look. Akira simply shot a glare back while Hisoka sighed, shaking his head. If he had known that there was going to be this much trouble, he would've asked the rest of them to stay back in Neo Domino.

"Quite a lively bunch," Hisoka turned his head and nodded at Youkai. The blood-shot-eyed boy had been silent the entire trip. The whole group was resting by a hill side near the bridge, their D-Wheels parked just a few yards away and everyone getting a break to relax after the long trip.

"Yeah. We might sometimes get in each others hair but we do get along. Are your friends like this, Youkai-ya?" asked the black-banged boy. The albino looked away, huddling his knees to his chest and lightly picking off blades of grass.

"I… I live a bit away from the part in Neo Domino that you live in, so I don't know many people. I really… Don't like to get into crowds." he said quietly. Hisoka tilted his head in confusion, seeing that the younger's eyes had moistened slightly. Eyes widening the slightest, Hisoka placed a hand on Youkai's shoulder. The fair-haired boy flinched, snapping his head to Hisoka and just the slightest of tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. Hisoka smiled gently.

"If you'd like, I could be your friend. I can take you anywhere in Neo Domino and I bet you'll like it. And you can hang out with me and my friends, too. You know, if you wanna." said Hisoka, giving a smile with his two rows of brilliantly white teeth.

Youkai felt a odd buzz go through his system. From the very back of his mind, a small voice said, _"A friend… Agree to it. He is a good person,' _but then, a another voice was hissing, drowning out the softer voice. _'Is it really worth it? This guy is a freakin' giant. One bad step, get him angry and pissed at you, and you'll be beat into a pulp. He'll be just like the others. Decline."_ Youkai blinked and gave a nervous smile, sliding slightly away from Hisoka.

"N-No thank you. I'd rather us just be associates in business. Besides, we probably won't see each other much so I think it's best that we keep this neutral, yes?" asked the white-haired boy. Hisoka face dropped into a slightly crestfallen look before giving a weak smile and nodding.

"Hey, we should get going now." called Haru. Hisoka nodded and everyone got up, walking to their D-Wheels, slipping on their helmets, getting into place, and hoping onto their rides and driving away.

"_**Gareth, are you positive that he has a Shin No Jiko?"**_ asked Hisoka through his and Gareth's mind link as the group of motorcycles drove into a neighborhood with a few D-Wheels driving here and there.

"_**Positive. It's faint but I can feel the power of Donbureiku radiating off him. We must find out what is blocking him from accepting it and help him accept his 'True Self.'"**_ said Gareth. Hisoka gave a nod and he blinked as Youkai parked in front of an apartment that was a little shabby, but still good looking with a giant garage.

"This is mine and Aniki's **(1) **home. I'll be fine from here." said Youkai.

"Oh, then I guess we'll-"

"Youkai, did you bring guests over?" called a voice from Youkai's home, everyone in the group turning. Out of the garage stepped out a man about twenty-five-years old. His hair was a wild mane of light green and red and his eyes were reptilian-like and pale blue. He wore a dark red T-shirt and dark-wash jeans, a rag stained with oil in his hands. He walked over and smile at the group. Youkai walked over to the man.

"They are people from Himuro-san's. They were just leaving." mumbled Youkai. The man scratched the back of his neck.

"Well that won't due. It must've taken you hours to get here. Rest right on the pouch, I'll go inside and pour us all some drinks and you can all rest for a while before you return. Oh forgive me, my name is Dragan. Just Dragan." said Dragan. Everyone introduced themselves to Dragan and Dragan walked inside, everyone who had machines parked them and took spots around the apartment.

"This is a nice place you live in, Youkai-kun." said Asucchi. The whitette tugged on a strand of his snow-white hair.

"I guess." he mumbled.

"So is Dragan-san your dad?" asked Tyler. Youkai shook his head.

"N… No. He took me in when I was very small and I've lived with him ever since. He's like a big brother and a father to me." he said in a faint whisper, slightly tightening his scarf. Akira gave a snort.

"When you were 'very' little? You're still little, a shrimp even." he snide.

"Aw, can it, why don'tcha!" called Z, him and the blonde glaring at each other.

"He's as short as me, I'll give you that." commented Kira. Youkai blushed in embarrassment, the others hardly noticing.

"Well that's different, you're a kid." said Taka.

"I'm seventeen, you asshole." muttered Kira, casting a dark look. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's… Rather shocking." said Madilyn finally.

"Not really. It is common for some people to be very short. Like in Youkai and Kira's case." said Xerxes.

"… We seriously have weird conversations." deadpanned Rose. Everyone, counting out our stoic protagonists, gave laughs. Everyone almost went silent as they heard a sort of airy laugh, a bell-like melody to it. All of them looked to Youkai and the latter blushed the slightest, looking very nervous then.

"S-Sorry." he apologized.

"Why apologize? All you did was laugh." said Rosé with a smile. The shy boy ruffled his own hair in embarrassment.

"That's just it. It has… It has been awhile since I've laughed." whispered Youkai, blushing even more. Stephanie gave the lightest of laughs.

"That's cute, Youkai-kun. I'm sure you'll make a girl very happy one day." she giggled. Youkai's face now represented a cherry.

"I-I-I can't talk that well with them so… yeah…" mumbled Youkai. Like Hell he was going to tell them he swung the other way. He had no idea why. Girl's just didn't attract him and guys just seemed more easier to be around. However, that fact still didn't help out that the boy couldn't talk to most people. The whole group fell into silence.

"Hey, did I miss the party?" Everyone turned and saw a blue and red D-Wheel coming around. The rider stopped it and stepped off it, pulling of their helmet and revealing to be an eighteen-year-old with electric-blue hair that reached his neck and sky-blue eyes. His skin was tan and his build was tall and well-framed. He had a slight five o'clock shadow that made him looked older than he was. The man stopped with a raised brow.

"Wow. Hisoka, Youkai, you guys doing a meet-and-greet or something?" he asked. Youkai looked away, an obvious tint spilling on his cheeks.

"G-Good afternoon, Ryu-san." he stuttered. Hisoka gave a confused look.

"You two know each other, Ryu-ya?" he asked. The man named Ryu nodded.

"Yeah. He and Dragan-san are regular customer's of mine and Otousan's. Oh yeah, that reminds me," Ryu was reaching into the bag he had for something, "Brought something for ya, Youkai." he walked over to the pale-skinned boy and crouched to his level, handing the item. Youkai gave a gasp.

"Th-This is the **(#*#) Trusting Comrades **field spell card! Wh-where did you get something this rare?" asked Youkai with wide eyes. Ryu gave a chuckled and ruffled Youkai's soft hair.

"I'll tell ya, it took a lot of time, and all my saved up pay checks since last October." he said with a smile.

"God, you nearly spent a fortune. **Trusting Comrades **is a very rare and powerful card." said Haru, looking at the card with wide eyes. Ryu just gave another shrug.

"Eh, anything for Youkai here. He's been our best customer since forever and he's the coolest dude I know." he said. Youkai held the card close to him and blinked wildly at the older man.

"Y-You nearly spent a fortune on m-me?" stuttered Youkai, his entire face spilling with so much color, he looked like he had a fever. Ryu nodded with a big grin.

"'Course I did. Why wouldn't I?" he asked with a playful wink. Youkai looked to the card in his hands one more time before shutting his eyes and sprinting to his apartment.

"I-I'm going to be alone for a while!" he called, nearly crashing in to Dragan as the both of them passed through the door.

"Youkai?" asked Dragan, just as the door slammed shut. He gave a sigh and placed the tray of cups and a pitcher of lemonade.

"I guess it's just one of his alone days, again." he said to himself.

"Um… Should we go say something to him?" asked Asucchi. Dragan waved a dismissing hand.

"Nah, he gets like this so it's best we leave him on his own for a while. I'm surprise he didn't barge in sooner. He usually doesn't do well with crowds." he said as he poured the cups and passed them around.

"So he always gets embarrassed or something and this happens?" asked Stephanie as she took a sip of her drink. Dragan finished off his own in a matter of seconds and nodded.

"From time to time. He's always been acting like this ever since I met him." he said.

"Oh yeah, Youkai-san was talking about that." said Rose, nodding her head.

"Yes. I've known Youkai ever since he was ten. He's been with me ever since." said Dragan.

"How'd you guys meet?" asked Tyler. Dragan took a long sigh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, it sort of goes like this…"

* * *

><p>Youkai stared and stared at the card, his eyes half lidded and slightly sad.<p>

'_Why did he give me this? I'm… Just some customer from his shop. B-But, if he really liked me enough to get a card this rare…'_ his blush sprouted again and he rubbed his face hard, trying the wipe off the red stains that glowed upon them. He groaned and flopped to his bed on his back. He stared at the ceiling and clutched some of his long hair.

'_Ryu… Do you like me, like I like you?'_ he wondered, closing his eyes. he slowly began to hear the quiet sound of rain. he knew that it was from his memories...

**_(Six Years Ago)_**

_He could actually feel the pelting water of the rain in his memory. It was just like the day he was trying to remember. He was being carried. Every part of him was hurting. His arms and legs felt numb yet twitchy and he felt a warm licked run down his cheek. He knew it was blood._

"_Dr…-san!"_

_He could hear a voice. An exclaim of worry. Worry for him? Why would someone worry about him? He had been left for dead his whole life._

"… _Wha… Who did thi… Why did you…"_

_There was another voice. It sounded concerned, too. Why were these two voices worried about him?_

"_Bring him in… Get some warm w… Looks bad… Poor boy…"_

"_What are you… Gonna leave him behind?…"_

"_No. I'm going to take care of him."_

_Slowly, a ten-year-old Youkai opened his eyes, blinking tiredly and weakly at the two men in the room. The one who was carrying him was a twelve-year-old with the wildest and bluest hair he had ever seen. The man next to him had hair just as crazy. He felt frighten and began to squirm._

"_Hey, easy now. You're gonna lose more blood if you keep doing that, shorty." said the twelve-year-old. Youkai froze at the gentleness of that voice coming from someone who looked so dangerous._

"_Wh-where am I? Where are… the others?" he asked before breaking into a coughing fit._

"_Get him to the guest room upstairs. I'll make him some food and medicine." said the older man. The other boy nodded and carried Youkai to the spare room, helping the boy into a pair of clean pajamas and onto the bed, rolling up his sleeves and pants legs so that his cuts wouldn't get infected. The man soon came into the room with the needed supplies and with the help of the older boy, they cleaned up the long-haired boy's wounds and gave him some medicine. With wrapped up wounds, they carefully tucked a blanket around him, the latter looking at them owlishly._

"_Why… Why are you helping me?" he asked, giving a light cough._

"_What kind of people would we be if we didn't? No one should be left for dead in the rain. Especially when they're hurting." said the boy, giving a nod. Youkai blinked rapidly at him, not knowing what to say._

"_What's your name, young man?" asked the older man._

"_Y… Youkai…" stuttered the fair-haired boy. The other boy gave a light laugh._

"_What? You look nothing like a demon or ghost, kid. You're __**way **__cuter than that! Maybe Tenshi _**(2)**_ would work better!" laughed the boy. Youkai sported a bright blush on his cheeks and the older man shook his head with a knowing smile._

"_Don't tease him, Ryu. Sorry about that, he can be like that sometimes." he said, giving a kind smile. Youkai had never seen one of those before._

"_Oh, forgive me. My name is Dragan, just Dragan. And this is Ryuoto Himuro. Would you like to stay here for a while until you get better, Youkai?" asked Dragan. Hesitantly, Youkai wanted to shake his head. But at the same time, he felt that he could trust these people. He didn't know why, he just __**knew **__for some reason. With tired eyes, he gave a light nod._

"_Yes… Thank you…"_

_**(Present)**  
><em>

Youkai took a weak sigh before he snuggled closer to his bed, feeling sleep envelope him. He was so tired, he didn't even notice the dark shadow that crept from under him and then dive to his head.

* * *

><p>"So you took care of him ever since?" asked Taka as Dragan finished telling the story. Dragan gave a nod.<p>

"Yes. Once his wounds healed, he wanted to stay longer so I let him. He really was good to have around, considering that my family doesn't live close and I didn't start my own. Youkai's just always been around. He's a little clumsy and quiet but he really is a good kid. And he and Ryu get along so that's good too, considering that Ryu didn't have much friends as a teenager." said the green and red-haired man.

"That's right. It was right after middle school when we met Ryu." said Hisoka, nodding.

"What I don't get is why the shorty was so bruised and bloody." said Kira with a confused look. Ryu crossed his arms with a sigh.

"That's how I found him in the ally. I was trying to get out of the rain after I made a delivery when I heard some sounds, like someone was being mugged. I walked over to check it out just as some shady looking guys were running away. When I walked over, there was Youkai, beat up and left in the rain. I felt bad for him so I took him over to Dragan's." he said. Dragan nodded.

"Yeah. My guessing is he was beaten up by a gang. They probably mugged him or decided to get rid of him for some reason. Guess they never tried to finish the job." he said.

"Yeah, the dude was a little messed up after that. I asked him where he lived before and he said, 'I don't kn-know… I can't remember…' Man, it broke my heart to see that. Imagine, not knowing exactly who you are." said Ryu with concern. Hisoka looked down on his lap.

"I could relate." he mumbled, wringing his hands. A silence passed by and Hisoka barely noticed Gareth materializing by him.

"_**Hisoka! Youkai's in Donbureiku!" **_he exclaimed. Hisoka's eyes widen.

"_**Are you sure? How is that possible?" **_he asked.

"_**His Shin No Jiko must've attacked him where he is most vulnerable, his sleep. Quickly, I must take you to Donbureiku."**_ said the king in a serious tone.

"_**How can you do that with everyone around?" **_asked the blonde. Gareth placed his palm out, the skin that was scarred with his mark glowing to Hisoka.

"_**The same way Youkai did. Just close your eyes… And sleep."**_

With questioning curiosity, Hisoka laid back on his spot against the wall he was leaning against and he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a dizzy spell hit his mind. He felt like he had drunk a huge glass of warm milk that was drugged with sleeping pills. With his chin tilting slightly to the sky, he fell asleep, standing up.

* * *

><p>"Uh… is it me, or did Hisoka just decided to take a nap?" asked Xerxes. Everyone looked to the eighteen-year-old and gave a sweat drop.<p>

"Er… Maybe he decided to take a nap?" asked Madilyn, tilting her head with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe he did. He did have a long day yesterday." reasoned Haru. Akira and Kira gave odd looks, though. The both of them could somehow tell that something was up.

* * *

><p><em>Hisoka opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around the place he was in. The area was a parlor painted a volcanic-black color with a garden full of wild flowers. Statues of dragons of all sorts were from ever corner and paintings of dragons decorated the ceiling. Gareth soon appeared next to him with his sword out.<em>

"_What… Is this suppose to be __**Donbureiku**__?" asked Hisoka, standing up and wiping dirt off his pants. Gareth looked around the area, nodding at Hisoka's question._

"_Yes and no. This is __**Donbureiku**__ but this is how Youkai envisions it. Taka a look around and tell me what you see." said the golden-eyed man. Hisoka looked around the spacious area, his face twisting with concentration._

"_It… Looks like a dragon's castle. But…"_

"_But?"_

"…_But… it looks lonely. And… as beautiful as it is, it feels sad." said Hisoka, his shoulders sagging a bit. Gareth nodded and he moved ahead, Hisoka fallowing._

"_Yes, the air around this castle is thick. It is because Youkai has yet to accept his __**Shinko No Jiko**__. We must search for him." said Gareth._

"_I get that and all, but what's with pulling out your sword? Is there some kind of thing that's gonna hurt us?" asked Hisoka, eyeing the black blade._

"… _No. I thought it would look cool." said Gareth with a shrug. Hisoka tilted his head in confusion before he saw something. It was an odd purple glow coming from another room. He pointed to the door and his 'True Self' gave a nod. With the greatest of ease, the duo ran into the room, the first ever __**Sotogawa No Serufu **__gasping._

_Youkai laid on the floor, his legs curled to his chest and his hands covering his face, light sobs escaping his lips. Standing in front of him was his an exact copy of him. The copy was dressed in a black cloak and he, too, was crying._

"_Oh wha, wha, wha! No one cares about me! Everyone thinks I'm worthless and they leave me on my own when they find out! I'm so pathetic and sad! Why should I live? What is my reason to live?" cried the other Youkai, his face scrunched with sadness._

"_St-stop it! Shut up!" cried Youkai, shaking his head and thrashing about._

"_Youkai-ya!" called Hisoka. Both whitettes looked up, tears dying away from the other Youkai and a frown on his lips. His blood-red eyes swirled with anger while the real Youkai looked worriedly at Hisoka._

"_H… Hisoka-san. Wh-Wh-What's going on? I was only sleeping i-in my room a wh-while ago and-and then," he pointed to the clone, "I met this… __**thing **__and it's saying all these things with my face. Just what's going on?" asked Youkai, his voice quivering with fear. Hisoka took a small step forward._

"_Just calm down, Youkai-ya. Just come over here and I'll get you out of here." promised the blonde. Youkai staggered to his legs and nodded slowly. Before he even took a step, a dry laugh came from the other Youkai. The three looked at him with his sickly smirk on his face._

"_Don't do it. He'll just leave you with bruises if you do." he said, narrowing his eyes._

"_What-what do you mean?" asked Youkai. His copy tossed his snowy hair back, giving a spiteful look._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't really trust him. You're just afraid of getting hurt again. You know that you're only gonna go to him 'cause you were told to." he gave a laugh and smirk. "It's what you've been doing your whole life. Just like when you were living with those thugs that took you in before you met that lizard-face, old fart." sneered the evil red-eyed copy. Youkai covered his ears and shook his head._

"_Th-That's a lie!" he yelled._

"_Youkai-ya?" asked Hisoka, looking to Gareth, who looked just about as worried and confused as him. The other Youkai then turned his face into a crumpled mess. _

"_If-If I don't do as they say, I'll just get hurt! I don't wanna be hurt anymore! I can't trust no one! I can't trust __**anyone**__!" wailed the darker side of Youkai. The other Youkai turned sharply to his other self, tears sprouting from his eyes as he glared at the other with frustration and anger._

"_I said STOP IT! How can you say that with MY face! That's not what I think at all!" screamed the distressed boy._

"_Youkai-ya, calm down-" Hisoka reasoned. The other Youkai gave a sharp cry._

"_You SEE! I'm ordered around for everything! This guy'll hurt me if I don't! Why do I say these things? How do I know them? Why with YOUR face! Because it is MY face, too! I AM YOU!" yelled the doppelganger. Youkai gave his own wail and he glared helplessly at his other self._

"_N-no… You're… You aren't…"_

_With the ultimate form of sadness in his heart, he screamed with agony._

"_YOU'RE __**NOT **__ME!"_

_Purple rays of dark energy shot from the mouths of the dragon statues room and swirled around the other Youkai, enveloping him in a mass of purple darkness. Youkai gave wheeze and he fell to his knees. A purple barrier formed around him and the purple mass._

"_Youkai-ya!" yelled Hisoka, dashing over to the fallen boy. He crashed into the dark force and gave a yelp as his skin felt on fire. He bounced back and hissed._

"_What was that?" he asked. Gareth ran over to him._

"_That is the barrier that separates from the __**Shinjitsu No Ketto **_**(3)**_. It's a special type of Duel that Youkai can only face himself." said the 'True Self' seriously. Hisoka wanted to object, but he nodded his head slowly anyway. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip._

'_Please, Youkai-ya. Accept yourself.'_

* * *

><p><em>Youkai gave a whimper as there stood a dragon in his other self's place, it's scales as black as obsidian and it's eyes as red as crimson. It's arms and neck were chained with silver chains and it's fangs were sharp and blood stained.<em>

"_I am a __**Shadouserufu **_**(4)**_. The __**true **__ideal, who you want to be. This is what I am. This is all that becomes of me. A sad, lonely beast, that is left chained and alone. No one to trust. No one to help." murmured the dragon, his wings weakly flapping. Youkai looked to the floor and sobbed quietly._

"_Please… Stop, I beg of you…" he whispered, wrapping his frail arms around himself. He wanted this pain to go away. He wanted it to go all away. How could he do that? His other self was right. No one was here to help him. He had no one. No one was coming for him._

_*Please, Youkai-ya. Accept yourself.*_

"_Hisoka-san?" he asked, looking up. He gasped as something glowed in his pocket and he pulled out his deck, his eyes widening as three of his monsters appeared before him, armed with their weapons. His eyes widen a fraction as he saw that it was three familiar people. They were Dragan, Ryu, and Hisoka. Each of them were dressed in armor from the monsters from his Deck, three Dragunity knights._

"_Y-… You guys…" whispered the pale boy, eyes as wide as a doe's. The monster that looked like Ryu turned to him, gave a kind smile, and placed a light hand on his shoulder. Youkai gave a yelp as he was pulled into a warm embrace, his face filling with redness as the knighted Ryu whispered to him softly._

"_Just tell us what to do, and we'll do as you say when his monsters appear. Just try to get to him, and listen, OK?" he asked, smiling at Youkai as he brushed away the stray bangs that got in the boy's face. Youkai's bottom lip quivered as his small hands griped the front of the knight's tunic._

"_I- I can't-"_

"_You can, Youkai. Please, you just have to. Trust me." interrupted the dream Ryu. Youkai cloud hear the seriousness in his voice. Uneasily and with a few __**Butterfly Dagger **__monsters in his stomach, Youkai stood up and took a wary step forward. The __**Shadouserufu **__gave an angered roared and he blew pitch-black fire around the area. Shadow-like monsters sprang up from the fire and they dove after the trustless boy._

_They were met by the fierce swipes of the dream Dragan and Hisoka, their swords slashing away, the monster's minions were killed._

"_Get going, it'll attack again if you don't!" yelled the dream Dragan._

"_We will protect you. Just go and listen! Trust us!" yelled the dream Hisoka. Nodding quickly and nervously, Youkai broke into a sprint towards his rejected self, his heart beating fast against his ribcage. Taking a huge leap, he took a dive and wrapped his arms and legs around his dragon's leg, shutting his eyes tight._

"_Please! Stop acting like this! I have something to say!" he yelled. His other self thrashed around a bit before halting, crawling to his stomach and suddenly glowing bright purple. The dragon changed back into Youkai's copy and the two twins stared at each other, the copy looking ready to burst into tears while the other looking real nervous. Slowly, Youkai took a breath._

* * *

><p>"<em>Y… You are me, as I am you."<em>

_Hisoka blinked in surprise as the purple barrier died down, Youkai and his other self appearing._

"_Y-Youkai-ya?" he asked. Gareth looked like he knew something. Youkai was staring at his other self with such a kind look, his other self looked very curious and nervous._

"_You were right. I don't like trusting people. But… It isn't about if they'll hurt me physically. I'm just afraid that I'll be left alone, like with those thugs who beat me up just because I left. When I met Aniki and Ryu, I really couldn't trust them. I liked them as my friends, yes but I was stilly wary around them. But… That's just the thing," Youkai gave a light smile then, "I have to trust people, or else they'll leave for good. It'll be hard but I'm sure if I try hard enough, I'll get my sense of trust back. So… Thank you for telling me this… And even after all this, I know that you want your own name, right?" asked the white-haired boy. The other nodded, a small smile of his own on his face._

_From his pocket, the other Youkai pulled out a chess piece, it looked identical to one of the white-marble chess pieces Hisoka had. Only, the gem upon it was blood-red. The chess piece glowed with a golden light before it changed to a card, similar to Hisoka's. Youkai took it and looked at the picture of it, the picture showing a pawn beings guarded by two knight pieces and on the top of the card read, __**"PAWN OF TRUST" **__Youkai flipped the card over and read the name on the back of it slowly._

"_Lu… Lunalore?"_

"_**Yes. I shall be Lunalore."**__ the two humans and king stepped back as Youkai's __**Shin No Jiko **__changed. His hair inked into a dark, jet-black while his pupiless red eyes turned into a cool sapphire. His skin was fair and soft like Youkai's. His black cloak was replaced with a black kimono that had the arm sleeves long enough to completely hide his arms and hands. Designed at the hem of the kimono were red designs that reminded Hisoka of blood-red sakura petals. Around his waist was a rose-red sash. Youkai looked at the other and changed him, too shocked for words._

"_**Thank you for accepting me, Youkai. It feels great to be me again,"**__ said Lunalore, before turning to Gareth and smiling again. __**"It's good to see you again, Lord Gareth. Things seem to have changed over the time since we have been asleep." **__he said. Gareth nodded in agreement._

"_Indeed. Lunalore, as my ward of the royal council, tell me what you saw before you and I were sealed within our __**Sotogawa No Serufus**__." said the yellowed-eyed earl. Lunalore took a sigh and he sat on the ground, placing his head in his hands._

"_**I wish I knew, my lord. But my head is still dizzying from all I have done. Please, may I have a while?" **__he asked. Gareth nodded and gave a bow of his head._

"_Of course. Take ease, good fellow. I shall take these two back to reality." he said. Lunalore nodded and he gave a small wave to the two teens as he slowly began to disappear._

"_**Thank you, my lord. Fear not, Youkai, for we shall meet again very soon." **__he said before he disappeared, along with the __**"PAWN OF TRUST"**__ card. Gareth placed his hands on the two teens shoulders and before anyone could say anything, the two mortals were out like lights._

* * *

><p>"Hi…ka!"<p>

"…Sok…"

"WAKE UP, HI-TUKAKUSO!"

Hisoka jumped a mile as he awoke, blinking and yawning as he saw he was back in the real world. He was still leaning against the apartment wall he was against, everyone looking at him with either concerned, curious, or weirded-out looks.

"Did… Did I feel asleep?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah. You've been asleep for a while now. You alright?" asked Tyler. Hisoka gave another yawn and a nod.

"I'm fine. Say, where's Dragan-ya?" he asked, looking around.

"He went to go get Youkai-kun. He's treating us to some entertainment in this place of Neo Domino. We wanted to object but he wouldn't take no for an answer." said Stephanie. Hisoka nodded and he looked to the door to see Dragan and Youkai walk out, the small teen looking happier than he did earlier. Their eyes met and Youkai sent a message with his eyebrows. Hisoka could already tell that he had to explain the situation to the newest of the _Sotogawa No Serufus._

* * *

><p>"… And so that's how I found out about the <strong>Ma Do~ Useruvu<strong>. I'm only doing this to so that some sort of evil will not take over **Donbureiku **and to find out who I really am."

Hisoka took a drink of his water on the rocks while Youkai lightly spun the straw of his apple cider. Dragan had taken them and the others to a teen club/ karaoke bar called _**Piece of Paradise**_. Hisoka's pals sat at a different table with Dragan since Hisoka and Youkai wanted to talk on their own, save it for the alley duo, who stood by the bar and most likely trying ton get some wine. The club was full in swing with people coming up to the stage and singing or dancing and with some people talking at tables. Youkai took a sip of his own drink and looked down at the table.

"Are you sure? Some of this sounds impossible, even if I saw it all myself." he said, chewing at the end of his straw. Hisoka nodded and curled his hands on the table.

"I know, all of it seems impossible but, I just have this feeling that I want- no, that I _need _to believe it. I think it'll really help me find out who I am. And it would really help if you were to join in as well, Youkai-ya. So… Will you?" asked Hisoka hopefully. Youkai took a while to think before smiling meekly and nodding.

"I-I will. It sounds a little odd but I think it'll be alright. I just might learn how to trust more. Count me in." he said. Hisoka grinned and raised his glass a bit.

"Fantastic. A toast should be done, yes?" he asked. Lightly laughing, Youkai raised his own drink and the two friends shared a toast.

"Hey guys, having a good chat?" asked Ryu as he walked over to them with a can of soda.

"Yeah," said Youkai with a light smile. Hisoka was glad that the young boy was happy. It looked like it had been forever since Youkai had smiled so happily. Ryu gave a laugh.

"That's good. Just don't get too touchy with 'em, kay Hiso? This little tenshi's mine." laughed the blue-haired man with a bark in his voice as he wrapped one arm around the younger teen and nuzzled Youkai's white hair with his nose. Youkai was blushing madly and he was giggling, too. Seems that he was ticklish.

"Ha-ha- stop it, Ryu-san! I-I- I mean it~!" laughed the young man, yelping as he was hoisted over his friend's shoulder and walked to the stage. As his buddy began to sputter, Ryu threw a cheery wave to Hisoka.

"Yo, wish us luck! We're gonna do a duet!" he called.

"N-No! Please don't make me go up on stage!" whined Youkai, trying to get out of his friend's grip. Hisoka gave a weak laugh. This was definitely a turn for the weird.

Once they got to the stage, Ryu placed Youkai down and the younger froze as all eyes were on him. Ryu placed a mike in his hands and he was looking down the list of songs they could sing. He then found one and looked to Youkai, who was shaking like a leaf. Big red eyes looked to him with worry in them.

"Please don't make me do this." whispered the owner of the eyes, looking ready to cry. Ryu reached and entwined his hand with his friend's, giving a kind smile.

"Everything will be alright. We know this song. I'll just start it out. Just trust me on this, kay?" he asked.

_Trust…_

With a gulp, Youkai nodded and he closed his eyes as the music played, not letting go of Ryu's hand.

_Ryu: I really wanna be with you._

_I really wanna, really wanna be with you._

'_Coz you my love, love, you my shine, shine._

_Your my dear, so trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah!_

_Youkai: I'm here, soba ni iru kara._

_Call me, boku ga iru kara._

_Trust me, mou nani mou serenade._

_My dear, mienai itou de._

_Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara,_

_Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori._

_Chanto kikoette iru,_

_Kimi no kokoro no koe,_

_Chiisa na fuan sae,_

_Boku ga tsumitotte ageru._

_Nandomo tsutaetai,_

_Kimi wa hitori ja nai,_

_Kawaru koto mou nai,_

_Ai wa kitto koko ni aru._

_Naitte mireba~ ii._

_Tayotte mireba~ ii._

_Sono subete wo uketomeru to kimeta._

_I'm here, koko ni itatte._

_Call me, hitotsu ni nareru._

_Trust me, kono omoi hodokenai kara._

_My dear, kakaeta nimutsu._

_Trust me, oroshite mireba~ii._

_Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga irunda._

_Ryu: I really wanna be with you_

_Trust me, trust me, trust me, Yeah!_

_Youkai: Dorehodo no kanashimi._

_Kimi wa kakushiteta no._

_Dorehodo no omoi wo._

_Mune ni tojikomete kita no,_

_Itami to hikikae ni,_

_Te ni ireta tsuyosa wo._

_Itsuka yasashi sae._

_Kimi wa kaete yukeru hazu._

_Ubawaret~atte._

_Kowasaret~atte._

_Daijina no wa,_

_Kimi rashiku iru koto._

_I'm here, tattoe sekai ga,_

_Call me, owaru toshite mou._

_Trust me, tsunagu te wo hanasanai kara._

_My dear, itsuwari no nai,_

_Trust me, mirai he arukidasou._

_Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga irunda._

_I'm here, soba ni iru kara,_

_Call me, boku ga iru kara,_

_Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide._

_My dear, mienai itou de,_

_Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara,_

_Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori._

Ryu then began doing amazing ducks and dances and Youkai had to keep dodging him as he kept singing.

_Both: Itsumade mou soba iru, forever._

_Itsumade mou hanare nai, never, ever._

_Kimi ga, in love whatever you do._

_Ne, boku ni oshiete, whatever you say._

_Tsurai koto are ba subete norikomi._

_Moushi soredemo muri nara ba, call me, call me._

_You my love, you my shine, you my dear._

_Sekai teki ni mawashite mo, trust in me._

Youkai walked a little forward and Ryu threw a thumbs-up. Taking that as a good sign, the fair-skinned boy tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear.

_Youkai: Trust me, hop, hop, baby_

The white-haired boy swayed slightly and gave a small smile.

_Youkai: Naitte mireba~ii,_

_Tayotte mireba~ii,_

_Sono subete wo uketomeru to kimeta._

Youkai then gave a carefree smile. It made his face light up like the stars.

_Youkai: I'm here, koko ni itatte._

_Call me, hitotsu ni nareru._

_Trust me, kono omoi hodokenai kara._

_My dear, kakaeta nimutsu,_

_Trust me, oroshite mireba~ii,_

_Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga irunda._

_I'm here, soba ni iru kara,_

_Call me, boku ga iru kara,_

_Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide._

_My dear, mienai itou de._

_Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara,_

_Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori._

_With me, mou hanarenaide._

_Give me, kokoro wo hiraide,_

_Send me, subete wo tsutaite._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

_With me, kotoba wa iranai,_

_Give me, mitsume aeba~ii,_

_Send me, subete wo azukete._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

_Trust me, Yeah baby._

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah._

Youkai took gulp full of air as everyone in the room clapped and cheered. Ryu wrapped an arm around him and laughed aloud. Youkai blushed hotly and saw Hisoka throw a smile and nod. He nodded back and laughed along with Ryu as the two of them took their bows.

From a little faraway, Gareth and Lunalore stood by, their transparent selves not noticed by anyone.

"_**I've never seen someone with such shyness and happiness. I promise to protect him with my life."**_ vowed the ward, nodding to himself. Gareth gave a smile and he leaned back on his arms.

Humans were, indeed, the most interesting creatures he ever met. He couldn't wait to find out more about them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! That is what I've came up with after facing harsh winds and rainy storms here in Los Angeles. Sheesh, the weather here is crazy, I tell ya. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and yes, there will be more Yaoi couples 'sides the cannons and Youkai Ryu (DragonShipping). Who will they be, well you're just gonna have to find that out in time. <strong>

_**Words you guys need to know;**_

_**(1)Aniki- A term used to call someone older brother.**_

_**(2)Tenshi- Translated as Angel.**_

_**(3)Shinjitsu No Ketto- Duel of Truth.**_

_**(4) Shadouserufu- Shadow Self, the bad self of a Shin No Jiko.**_

_****_**Remember to review, for that's what helps me get these chapters as soon as they can! I'm sorrry that it took this while to get it done but I'm glad that I got it to you know. Well, I'll be seeing ya!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for the next chapter, ne? I'm glad you all had the time to review and read this story. Again, sorry that this chapter is late. I've been in a bad rut ever since I introduced the last chapter and I've just been procrastinating and playing games on this site and on my PS2, along with my new 3DS and my _Reverse of Arcadia _game;) But, enough of that. I think I got a pretty good idea going but I'm still a little uneasy on it, too. I don't know, we'll see what'll happen in the long run of it.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, a warning. There will be cross-dressing in this chapter but it'll make sense later, trust me. Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, you people already know this. I own nothing!… Except the original characters that were given so kindly for me to use.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your past is just a story. And once you realize this, it has no power over you."<em>_**- **_**Invisible Monsters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Six~ The Past Haunts, But the Future Frightens<strong>_

_**~Hisoka's POV~**_

Isn't it odd how life works out?

From the minute you are born, it seems that everything is planned out for you. You're parents will either be proud and happy, glad that they finally have a child of their own. Or, they could be that couple that never wanted children at all. They could just say those six words-

"_We didn't want one at all."_

-And your whole life would change, just like that. But, I am getting far off the topic at hand. Let us return to the happy couple scenario.

The moment the child is held, their life is already planned out by their parents. Their name, the cradle they will sleep in, in the room in which the father has put days of hard labor to work with. Their life starts, their first years of them just acting adorable, learning how to talk, how to walk, and how to do the things a child is suppose to know. Before you know it, they are then a child, then a teenager, then an adolescent, until they finally reach adulthood, where they nowknow what they are going to do with their life and what their destiny holds. Before them, they know that fate has given them a good destiny.

…

… But… What if there was no such thing as destiny?

That's the confusing part. If there is no destiny, then there is no fate. And if there is no fate… Then what else lies beyond there? What resides in that darkness when we have outgrown our toys and childhood memories? Is there something? And if so, what is it?

Time after time, I feel like I'm lost in a forest, just walking and stopping, seeing nothing but thick trees and stormy clouds. Just what is beyond those twisted branches? Just what waits beyond _there_? Does Youkai-ya know? Does Gareth know? Does Timeless even know, for he is the guardian of the other world?

…

Well… It looks like I should start walking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV) <strong>_

_Hisoka woke up tiredly, opening his eyes and seeing the white skies of __**Donbureiku**__. He sat up and looked around, seeing that is was the world that he had met Gareth. He stood up and walked forward, blinking as he saw that there was a black door with golden door knobs._

"_What is this?" he asked himself before taking the knob and opening it. He walked through and looked around as he saw it was Youkai's vision of __**Donbureiku**__. The air seemed more cool and a sweet cinnamon smell hit his nose. He walked down a hallway and looked past an open door, seeing a parlor room with Youkai, Gareth, Lunalore, and Timeless sitting around a white table with breakfast items, tea, and coffee on it._

"_Ah, good day, Hisoka. Care to join us? We were waiting for you to show up." said Timeless. The blonde nodded and he walked over and he took a seat next to his other half. He was then given a cup of black coffee and he gave his thanks._

"_Have you noticed that the air around this area has eased?" asked Gareth after taking a bite out of a scone._

"_Yes. Is it because Youkai accepted Lunalore?" asked Hisoka, stirring cream his black coffee with his provided spoon. Lunalore gave a smile and nod._

"_Yes. It's thanks to you and his remembrance in trust that he was able to accept me." said the black-haired inner-self. Youkai looked down at his green tea in embarrassment and he took a small bite out of his coffee cake._

"_Speaking of remembrance. Lunalore, do you think you can recall of anything that had happened before we went to sleep?" asked Gareth._

"_Sleep? What does sleep have to do with our cause?" asked Timeless._

"_If me and lord Gareth think hard enough, we can remember a deep, lulling sleep before we found ourselves in our __**Sotogawa No Serufu's Donbureiku's**__." said Lunalore with a serious look._

"_W-Well, what can you both remember before that happened?" asked Youkai._

"_Perhaps, I can be the one to do that." said Timeless, holding out his palm. The three minors stared in bewilderment as the room around them suddenly faded away and the scene began to change. Hisoka and Youkai noticed that Lunalore's eyes were suddenly giving an toxic-green glow, his mouth slightly open with a dazed look on his face. They all watched as they appeared in front of a giant room with people in fancy clothing, sitting or standing in the room that was filled with silver armor and carefully drawn ceiling paintings. A group of people knelt before a throne and the group was surprised to see that another Gareth was sitting on the throne along with another Lunalore, only their eyes had pupils. Before anyone could say anything, the scene was wiped away and they found themselves in the parlor room again._

_Hisoka looked to Gareth, seeing that the king had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Lunalore looked the same, only a little calmer, while Youkai was trembling and Timeless was resting his head in his hands._

"_How… How did we just see that?" asked Hisoka finally, tucking away a stand of his hair behind his ear. Timeless sighed tiredly._

"_I was able to show all of you Lunalore's faint memory through telepathy. It's difficult for me when the memory is not remembered well." rasped Timeless. Gareth quickly helped the old man up and took him to a different room. He then returned shortly after._

"_He's been in this time of space for too long. I told him to return to his original time and to get his strength back. I don't we'll be seeing him in a while." said the white-haired teen as he took his seat again. Youkai gave a yawn and Lunalore patted him on the back._

"_Perhaps it's time you and Sir Hisoka return to your world. Even if the air around here is fine, the very space of it seems to be tiring the both of you out." he said. Hisoka wanted to argue but the yawn he was holding in his throat was slowly climbing up. Could the space of __**Donbureiku**__ really tire them out? Maybe take out their energy?_

"_Indeed. Follow us, you two. We will take you back to the entrance gate." said Gareth, standing up. The two humans and other 'True Self' did the same and they walked in line of two as the left Youkai's __**Donbureiku**__. Gareth and Lunalore walked together while Hisoka and Youkai walked together._

"_Hisoka-san? Can I tell you something?" asked Youkai._

"_Sure, what is it, Youkai-ya?" asked Hisoka as they walked. Youkai gave a small smile._

"_It's just… I didn't have a chance to say it after our last visit here," he said, clasping his hands together. He then gave Hisoka a genuine grin. "Thank you. Thank you so much for helping me learn to trust. If it weren't for you, the darker Lunalore would have taken over me and who knows what would have happened? So, thank you very much." said the white-haired boy with a nod of gratitude. Hisoka smiled back and shook his head._

"_I am not to be thanked, Youkai-ya. You accepted Lunalore and accepted the true you. You did it all on your own." he said truthfully. Youkai gave a blush in embarrassment and said nothing more.__Finally, the group of four made it to Hisoka's __**Donbureiku **__and darkness clouded his eyes before he and Youkai fell into soundless sleep._

* * *

><p>"Bye, Okaasan! I'll be home by ten!" called Hisoka as he walked out of his house and into the warm, Sunday afternoon. After waking up, he had decided that he was going to walk around Neo Domino that day. He wouldn't take his D-Wheel so he slipped on some running shoes, the Kuribo shirt he got for his birthday, some dark blue running shorts, and a water bottle. He took a few stretches, then took a jogging start, keeping his pace as he went his way done the hill and over a few rocks and logs. He finally made it to the city and he stopped when he reached the West side of Neo Domino. He took deep breaths as he rested near a bench and took gulps of his water bottle.<p>

'_This is nice. It's been a while since I've had a chance to relax.'_ he thought to himself, taking a seat on the bench and closing his eyes.

"_**So, this is how you relax?" **_asked Gareth as he materialized and sat next to the black-banged Duelist.

"_**Yes. Ever since I could remember, I always did like a to exercise. Running is one of my favorites." **_responded Hisoka.

"Hisoka, who are you talking to?"

Hisoka whipped his head over and almost gave a sigh of relief. The keyword being: almost.

"A-Ah, hello, Xerxes-ya. I was just, uh… debating with my most inner thoughts?" he reasoned. The blue-haired girl arched her eyebrow and gave a pointed look.

"I'll buy that, for now. So what are you doing here?" she asked. Hisoka took another drink of his water before answering.

"Just having my scheduled morning jog. You?" he asked. He then noticed that the younger girl was holding a gray duffle bag, dressed in black pants, a white dress shirt with diamond-blue cufflinks, some black dress shoes, and a white bow chocker. "Uh… getting out for a special occasion?"

Xerxes crossed her arms. "Indeed. I felt that I should get to my destination early beforehand." she said.

"Oh? So where are you going? Is it OK if I tag along?" asked Hisoka.

"Actually, only a few selected people are decided to go early. However, it is free to the public around seven 'o clock. Just head over to Forty-Two street. You can't miss it. And, Hisoka," the younger girl shoved her hands in her pockets, "You should try to dress… formal around then. I don't they'll appreciate you in shorts." she said bluntly. Hisoka gave a laugh of embarrassment before Xerxes shook her head and walked away. Hisoka then paused and thought for a while.

Why did he have to dress formally?

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to seven when Hisoka got near to Forty-Two street. Taking Xerxes advice, he dressed in a black, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with white jeans, black dress shoes, a black, swallow-tailed coat with silver buttons. For the finishing touch, he wore a dark Gary fedora on his head. Looking around the street, he was surprised to see a line of fancily dressed people and he could see Xerxes standing by the entrance of a very heavily-populated building.<p>

"Evening, Xerxes-ya. Is this the place?" asked Hisoka, walking over. Xerxes nodded and Hisoka was surprised by her appearance. She was still in her day clothing but now she wore a dark gray butler suit and half-moon glasses.

"I never knew you wore glasses, Xerxes-ya, Or is that just for the costume?" asked Hisoka. Xerxes shuffled on her feet a bit.

"I… I decided to where them on my own! And they make me look distinguished so don't make fun of me because I wear them!" she snapped. Hisoka held up his head in protection.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. So what is this place anyway?" he asked.

"Fallow me and you will see." said the young girl, walking to the front of the line with Hisoka fallowing her. When they reached the front, the pointed-teeth girl pulled out a silver-colored card and the man in the front led them in. Hisoka looked around as he saw that the entire hall of the building looked very fancy, girl's and guys walking from here to there, dressed in butler suits and maid dresses. Hisoka watched with a slack jaw as he watched a few Duels take place from around the place, too.

"This is _Doll-Eers. _The only restaurant in Neo Domino where you can Duel and enjoy high-class meals. I come around here for the local card trade, Duels, and for the time of being in my butler outfit." said Xerxes. Hisoka nodded and Xerxes led him to a single table, making him sit down.

"You can hang around here for a while. I'm going to go see if I can get a Duel somewhere." she said.

"Does your family even know you're here?" asked Hisoka, tilting his head. The little girl gave him a scowl.

"Don't call Kiryu-kun or any of them my family. They are just those I want to keep around. Someone will be here if you wish to eat. I must go." she growled. With that, she briskly walked away, leaving Hisoka a little confused. He then remembered he didn't had lunch and he did feel a little hungry. Fortunately, a waitress came over. A short one hiding her face behind some menus.

"What would you like this evening, sir?" she asked, the voice so ridiculously high, it could be considered fake. Hisoka ignored this, thinking that the younger girl probably had a sore throat.

"I'll just have some club soda, if you have any." he said. The waitress nodded and she almost walked away when Hisoka noticed a recognizable red ribbon with a silver bell attached to it. His eyes widen and he began sputtering.

"K-K-Kira-ya?"

The waitress stopped and cursed colorfully, turning around, lowering the menus, and revealing a very pissed off Kira. Only… he didn't look like himself.

He was dressed like the other girl's in _Doll-Eers_, his top-half in crimson-red and black lace and his black petticoat ruffled and reaching his knees with white knee-socks with bows at the top. His feet were in black Mary Janes and the frilled headband on his head was designed with broken hearts. Tied in his hair was his regular bow with the single bell. Hisoka couldn't say a word. He was too surprised to utter a word.

"You laugh, you die." snarled Kira, his eyes flashing with the slightest anger and a light tint on his cheeks.

"Uh… Just what… I don't even…" Hisoka was without a doubt, confused and shocked. Kira gave a sigh, filled with tiredness and self-pity.

"This is a combination of wanting spare cash and Akira's own sick pleasure." he muttered. Hisoka tilted his head again.

"Akira-ya?" he asked. Kira jerked his head and Hisoka spotted the man they were talking about, his eyes locking on Kira's form with a wine glass full of red wine in his hand. Hisoka raised his brows and looked back to Kira.

"Uh… So he's into making you… do this?" he asked. Kira gave a solemn nod and he scratched at his headband.

"Yeah… Look, I gotta go. Talk to me again, and I'll make your cheeks goes black and blue." he muttered as he scattered away, a gray cloud could hang over his head if one could.

Hisoka gave a pitied smile and he stood up from his seat, fixing his coat and checking out a near by clock on the wall. He did wanted to try out a Duel but he forgot his Deck and it was getting close to ten already. It looked like it was time for him to head home.

"So now, by sacrificing my **Defender of the Ice Barrier (LV:3/ATK:200/DEF:1600) **and my two facedowns, I get to Synchro Summon my monster!"

Hisoka stopped in his tracks and walked over to the forming crowd. Standing in the middle of it was Xerxes and another opponent. Her opponent had one trap card on the field. Xerxes was Synchro Summoning with three cards. She lifted her card in the air.

"_With an ice-ridden heart that freezes Hell over, let a king of the sky rise from beneath the glacier ice-caps. _I Synchro Summon, **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (LV:9/ATK:2700/DEF:2000)**!" yelled the pre-teen, her dragon beast of three heads and ice-blue scales crouching, roaring, and pawing at the ground. Xerxes held her palm out.

"And because she was Synchro summoned, her ability plays! I can return the card on your side of the field, to your hand! And now she attacks! Go, **Trishula**, use _Chronic Frost Avalanche_!" yelled Xerxes, a siege of ice crashing down on her opponent.

**Xerxes: 1000**

**Opponent: 0**

The crowd clapped and Xerxes made her way out of the crowd almost in an instant. Hisoka went after her. He followed her to a stairway but was quickly grabbed by someone behind him.

"I'm sorry. But all of our Duelist here at _Doll-Eers _are given a break to be by themselves once they have participated in a Duel." Hisoka turned and the person who stopped him was a woman with long and flowing black hair with light green eyes and a dark blue dress. Her make-up was over done and she wore many rings on her gloved fingers. Hisoka took a slight step back. He did have a fear of clowns when he was five.

"Er… I apologize.I was just trying to check on a friend of mine." he said. The woman nodded briskly.

"I see. Tell me, young man. Is this your first time here at _Doll-Eers_? Oh, forgive me. I am Kristine McClean, owner and manager of this fine establishment." she held out her hand in a glamour-like way and Hisoka took it awkwardly, shaking it once before taking it back.

"A… pleasure to meet you. I'm Hisoka Izayoi and yes, this is my first time here. My friend suggested I come here. It's the first time I've ever seen a restaurant that allows Dueling, McClean-ya." he said. Kristine gave a hollow giggle.

"Oh, such a proper man you are, Hisoka-kun. I do hope you participate in the Duels we have here. They can be quiet entertaining." said Kristine. Hisoka nodded.

"I'll see if I can. Forgive me, I must get going." he said, walking around her and going down the steps. He didn't even notice Kristine smirking, her eyes turning a bright purple with a black eternal knot replacing her pupil.

* * *

><p>The next day, Neo Duel Academy's bell rang across the academy and Hisoka was walking with his friends over to the lunch tables they hung around when it reached Lunch. Everyone either took a seat on the ground, table, and benches and they all pulled out their bentos.<p>

"So they seriously let you Duel over there?" asked Haru as he opened up a few bottles of Ramune**(1) **for him and Z. Hisoka nodded as he placed down his book bag and guitar and he snapped his chopsticks. He had been talking about _Doll-Eers _awhile ago.

"Surprisingly, yes. And it seems that the Duels over there are very interesting. Would you guys feel like coming?" he asked.

"I'm in. Any of you guys?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure, I could ask for an interview of the restaurant." said Ashter.

"Sure." said Rose, Asucchi, and Rosé.

"Sorry, I promised Tousan we would have an all-night horror movie night with Iris and Kuro-san." said Madelyn.

"I've got a Duel in Domino City. I won't be back till tomorrow. Sorry." said Tyler, who was eating some Onigiri.

"I'll come along. Good as time as ever to bring out my suit." said Haru with a nod.

"I'll go, but I ain't gonna dress in a suit like bro here." teased Z, nudging Haru in the ribs, who missed the slightest when trying to swat his brother away.

"What's this all about 'suits' and 'horror movies'?" All of them turned to see, surprisingly, Ryu and Youkai walked over, dressed in the second-pro-year and third-pro-year uniforms. Youkai had his scarf around his neck while Ryu had his ears pierced with his old fanged earrings.

"Afternoon, Ryu-ya, Youkai-ya. This your first day here at Duel Academy, Youkai-ya?" asked Hisoka as the two sat down on some seats.

"Yes. Aniki suggested it would be a good place for me to try at more advanced Duels. I'm j-just really lucky that Ryu-san is here." admitted the second-pro-year, blushing up a storm. Ryu nodded as he ate up some ramen in a cup he bought.

"Yep. And it's a good thing you guys are around, too. The more friends, the better, y'know?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Youkai. The smaller male began squirming.

"Ryu-san! You're going to squish me to death!" whined Youkai. Ryu only laughed and turned to the others.

"Say, what were you all getting at about 'suits' and all that? Some school dance happening are something?" he asked.

"Hisoka was just telling us about a restaurant that allows people to Duel. Catch is that people have to dress in suits and dresses." explained Tyler. Ryu nodded understandingly.

"Huh, sounds cool. Mind if we tag along?" he asked. Hisoka gave a nod.

"It's fine if you want to come. Just make sure you're well-dressed." he said. Suddenly, the informative bell rung.

_*Hisoka Izayoi, please report to the guidance counseling office. Once again, Hisoka Izayoi, please report to the guidance counseling office.*_

Everyone looked at Hisoka.

"Uh… did you do something bad, Hi-chan? Asked Asucchi. Hisoka shook his head.

"Guys, chill. For one thing, Hisoka is the nicest dude you could know, so he did nothing bad. Second, me and Youkai were called a while ago." explained Ryu.

"It's true. Prof. Morio told us he would be calling over some of his students to talk with them. Something about getting to know them since he'll be here for a few months." said Youkai. Hisoka stood up and packed up his lunch and picked up his things.

"I might as well get going. I'll see you guys later." he said as he gave a wave and walked his way into the guidance counseling office. He walked in on time just to see Prof. Morio, AKA Yusei Fudo, walk out of his temporary office with one of his students.

"Thanks for the talk, Prof. Morio!" called the student as he ran off. Yusei nodded and then spotted Hisoka.

"Ah, Hisoka. Good to see you, again." said Yusei, smiling at his son. On the inside, he was glad to see his son. Yusei could've sworn that the young man was a spitting imagine of Jack. Hisoka nodded back, recognizing his coach.

"You as well, Morio-sensei." he said politely. Yusei held the door to his office.

"Come in and have a seat. Make yourself at home." he said warmly. Hisoka did as he was told and sat down in one of the provided chairs. Yusei's office was painted in light green walls with bookshelves filled with books, a desk, a few paintings, and some boxes still yet to be unpacked. Yusei sat in another seat and smiled.

"I believe we didn't have enough time to chat while your friend needed medical attention. Is she alright, by the way?" asked Yusei. Hisoka tried to stop his laugher, but failed miserably.

"I-I'm sorry but," he gave a few held laughs, "sh-she is very much a-a h-he." he held back the rest of his laughter behind his hands, but a few spilled out. Yusei's jaw dropped the slightest before he himself began chuckling.

"S-sorry, my mistake." The two shared some more laughs before calming down. Yusei took off his glasses and polished them with the lapel of his white coat. Hisoka briefly noticed his eye-coloring. Their eyes almost looked the same. Sharp, yet wide enough to show their dark blue shade. He felt a prickling pain against his neck and he let out a small hiss.

"Are you alright?" asked Yusei, now concerned. Hisoka nodded and calmed down.

"Y…Yes. I guess it's because I didn't eat much of my food today. I packed a small lunch." he said.

"Ah. Would you care of some of my lunch? I still have half of a peanut butter sandwich and a cup of ramen." said Yusei, looking through his backpack.

"Oh no, I can't." said Hisoka, shaking his head. Yusei smiled.

"It's no trouble. I ate enough today anyway." he said. Hisoka shook his head again.

"Actually, I really mean I can't. I have a severe allergy to peanuts." he said. Yusei stopped instantly. His son had allergies?

"You… have allergies?" he asked. Hisoka nodded and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes. I was diagnosed when I was five and- oh, I apologize. Talking about it would waste your time." he apologized, flushing slightly. Yusei shook his head.

"Nonsense. If anything, I could have hurt you unintentionally. Please, tell me about this. If anything, I wish to know my students well if I will only be here for a short time." he said. He really did wanted to know more. He did not know of his son's allergy. He could have hurt Hisoka without even knowing it. He did not want to do that again. Knowing more about the son he hadn't seen in eighteen years would be a dream come true.

"If you are so sure then. Well, I was diagnosed with my allergy when I was five-years-old. Since then, I had to be careful with what eat." he said.

"What were the symptoms?" asked Yusei.

"Well, I gained a small case of asthma and I went into anaphylactic shock when first exposed to it. It hasn't affected my lifestyle this far but I still need to watch what I eat." replied Hisoka. Yusei rested his chin in his hands.

"Ah, I see. I apologize for almost causing your allergy." he said. Hisoka waved his hand.

"It's fine. You meant no harm." he said. His stomach then gave a rumble and both men chuckled.

"Would you still like that cup of ramen?" asked Yusei.

"If it won't be much of a bother, then I suppose." replied Hisoka. Soon, he was eating the noodles and Yusei noticed his guitar.

"You play the guitar?" he asked. The blonde adolescent nodded.

"Yes. I sometimes play a few songs with my friends and I like to play a few genres of music. Though, I'm more into chess then playing the guitar. I even named my D-Wheel _Archfiend's Checkmate _and I have a _Chess Archfiend _Deck." he said. Yusei grew more interested.

"Interesting. Have you ever been in any tournaments?" he asked.

"I have, for both Duels and chess. I've won a few tournaments but I've never thought of going in regional's or championship. I sometimes play with my friends. My friend Haru Rin, he's good at chess himself. He knows as much as I do, and that's saying something." he said before eating some more ramen.

"Oh, I see. My, I'm sure your family is very proud of you." said Yusei. Hisoka stirred some of the noodles.

"Well, Okaasan sometimes says that I should take part in regional's, but I still decline. I don't think I can handle all that pressure." admitted his son.

"What does your father think?" asked Yusei. Time to test the memory. Hisoka tapped his finders against the ramen cup.

"He's… not around. Okaasan said that he's coming back soon but," Hisoka eyed the cup he was holding. "I sort of… don't think he will be returning. I mean, he left when I was so young, that I don't even remember what he looks like. But when I was younger, I believed he would return one day. It was a childish dream yes but… isn't that how reality begins? Based on a dream?" Hisoka smiled to himself slightly. "That's what I kept telling myself when I was little. I was hoping that if I met him one day… he would tell me who I am." Yusei tilted his head, concerned about how sullen his son looked.

"Who you… really are?" he asked. Hisoka nodded and the door suddenly opened. Jack looked more surprised then the both of them as he walked in.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Morio-sensei. I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me for Lunch. I didn't know you were busy." he said, scratching the back of his head. Yusei smiled kindly.

"It's alright, Axis-sensei. I was just having a discussion with Hisoka. He's a very interesting person." he said. Hisoka shrugged his shoulder humbly.

"I… I'm just me." he said. Yusei gave another smile.

"That's exactly the point. You are you. And that's better than being special." he said.

"_No, you're not special… You're just you, which is better."_

Both Jack and Yusei paused that moment. That one, small moment made them remember that tiny memory of their past. Jack had said those words to Yusei. And though they were meant to be friendly, they still had a great meaning. Something that made something flicker, like the last flame of a smoldering fire. Their eyes met that moment, the smallest sign of recognition occurring.

'_Jack… told me that.' _Yusei though sadly.

'_That was similar… to what I told Yusei that one time. How… did he know that?'_ Jack wondered, looking to the man at the desk. He could have sworn that he saw Yusei there. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Yusei had been gone for so long. After he left and a few years past, no one seemed to remember Yusei. But Jack remembered. He would always remember. He could never forget Yusei. And now here comes this man from out of the blue. Almost like a reincarnation of Yusei. The bell then rung again, signaling that it was time for class.

"A-Ah, it looks like it's time for class again." said Hisoka, awkwardly picking up his items and bowing respectfully. "It was a pleasure talking with you, Morio-sensei. I hope we have more time to chat later on. Pleasure seeing you, Axis-sensei. Goodbye." he said, before walking out of the room with slight haste.

Jack watched him leave, briefly thinking he saw something in Hisoka that told him to recognize him. But his musings were cut off when Yusei cleared his throat.

"Is there any more business you wish to speak with me, Zach-san?" he asked. Jack felt his heart speed up and the pale skin of his cheeks reddened. There was a contrast between the two forms that 'Axis-sensei' and 'Zach-san' were spoken. 'Zack-san' was pronounced in a oh-so much softer tone. It made him feel like he was worth more than his title of 'The Duke of Dueling.'

"N… Actually, yes, there is something. I, well, if it wouldn't be much trouble… Have you heard of that new restaurant in town? _Doll-Eers_?" he asked. Yusei nodded.

"Yes, I was planning on looking at it some time… Would you care to visit that place with me, Zach-san?" he asked. Jack looked away, trying to hide that damn blush that was threatening to erupt on his cheeks.

"If… you would like to…"

Yusei gave a smile.

"Very well. Would tonight work? I believe that is the only time I am free." he said. Jack nodded, still casting his eyes away.

"Y-Yes. Tonight will work nicely." he mumbled. Yusei nodded.

"Very well. Tonight it shall be."

* * *

><p>"You're going out again?" asked Aki as she watched Hisoka walk down the steps, dressed in the outfit he wore last night. It was close to seven o'clock, the time he and his friends decided to meet at <em>Doll-Eers<em>.

"Yes. I wanted to show everyone else the place. Would you like to come as well, Okaasan?" asked Hisoka as he fixed his hat. Aki shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay around here. Have fun and be safe, alright?" she asked. Hisoka nodded as he slipped his deck into his deck holder on his belt and his Duel disk to his shoulders. The door was then knocked and Hisoka answered it, smiling as he saw that his friends were dressed and readied.

"Yo! You ready or what?" asked Z, dressed in a green button up shirt with a blue tie undone and over his shoulders with black jeans and white shoes.

"Yes, I am. I'll show you guys where it is. Bye, Okaasan! Be back by eleven!" he called as he left with his pals. Aki smiled and walked over to the phone, deciding to call someone. The phone rang for a while until it was answered.

"_Aki? Hello, is something wrong?" _asked Yusei, who was slipping on a dark blue tie from the other end.

"No, I just wanted to talk. How are you, Yusei? Are you alright? You seem like you're in a rush." said Aki, leaning against the banister.

"_I'm well. I'm just going out this evening. Have you ever heard of __**Doll-Eers**__? It's that new restaurant that I'll be going to this evening." _said Yusei. Aki gave an inquired look.

"That's an odd coincidence. Hisoka is going there with his friends today. He left just now. Maybe you two will see each other." she said. Yusei paused, then went to search for his dress shoes.

"_If that's trying to tell me to tell him that I am his father, then it's not working. You know I can't tell him just yet, Aki." _he said. Aki sighed.

"I know, but Yusei, please hear me out. You need to tell him sooner or later. He's old enough to know this." she said.

"_I… I know that. He is old enough to know, but is he old enough to handle it, Aki? Would he be able to accept it so easily? That he was born from a male? I just can't do that to him, Aki. I met Hisoka today and I found out so much about him. To tell him something like that is very impossible…_" Yusei's voice trailed off and it was time for Aki to sigh.

"I understand. Well, I have to go now. Have a nice evening." she said.

"_Thank you. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

Aki hung up and sighed again. She didn't even make a step before the phone ran again. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"… _Aki… How do you handle a first date?" _Aki nearly dropped the phone.

"J-JACK? _You're _going on a date? With who?" she asked. She could tell that the blonde champion from the other end was blushing, which was surprising.

"_N-Not a date, exactly. Just a night with… Yosuke Morio." _mumbled Jack. Aki suddenly got a dreamy look on her face and she smiled.

"Just do what you know is right and you'll be fine." she said. Before Jack could respond, she hung up and sighed.

'_Ah, how the flicker of old love rekindles.'_

* * *

><p>"Wow… This place looks pretty fancy." said Rose, dressed in a light green dress with dark green vine designs spanning around it with blossoming roses. She and the others were just entering <em>Doll-Eers<em>, people coming and going in. The group walked in just to see Kira working with Akira close by, Akira eyeing the smaller like a hawk while the younger was grumbling along the way.

"Uh… Man, you were right, Hi-kun. Kira-san does look… feminine in a sort of way." said Ashter, dressed in a gray suit with a light green tie.

"Yeah, I would have never guessed he was a guy with that on. Though he does look cute, don't you think, Haru?" asked Rosé, dressed in a red dress that reached the floor with black flowers running along the side of it with a black flower in her hair. Haru nodded slightly, dressed in a very fine black tuxedo with a light blue bow tie.

"I guess. Say, shouldn't we be getting some seats?" he asked.

"We'll go find them." volunteered Stephanie, dressed in a black strapless dress with a black choker around her neck and her hair done in a bun.

"Sure. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can Duel." said Asucchi, dressed in a white blouse with a colorful skirt that was designed with white doves, her pink hair done in cute, curly pigtails. The two girls and Rose went to do just that.

"Hey, Rosé? Would you like to dance?" asked Haru, blushing slightly. Rosé's face gave the same coloring but she nodded all the same.

"I-I'd love to." she stuttered as she took Haru's hand and the two danced at the dance floor. They danced very elegantly.

"Geez, ya just wonder when they're gonna go out, huh?" Z asked Hisoka and Ashter. The two nodded and Z gave a sigh.

"Well, I know I'm gonna get bored if I stand here doing nothing. If you guys need me, I'm gonna see if I can get a Duel somewhere. Wanna come?" he asked.

"I will. This could be good for the _Academy Weekly_." said Ashter.

"I'll wait here for Ryu-ya and Youkai-ya. We'll catch up with you." said Hisoka. The two nodded and went off. Hisoka walked around the front for a bit before he spotted the last two. Ryu was dressed in a white tux with the first buttons undone and his jacket over his shoulder. Youkai was dressed in a black. His dress shirt, pants, and scarf were of those colors. His white hair and golden patterns contrasting from his clothes. Ryu let out a whistle when he reached the eighteen-year-old.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said this place dressed fancily. he said with a grin. Hisoka nodded and noticed that Youkai looked a little worried.

"Something wrong, Youkai-ya?" he asked. Youkai bit his lip and gave one nod.

"There… might be. Hisoka-san, I'd like to talk with you more privately, if we can." he said. Hisoka could hear the urgency in his voice and he nodded.

"Of course. Ryu-ya, our table is over there. Would you mind giving us a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Let me know if ya guys need me." said Ryu before he left to the table. Hisoka and Youkai walked over to a corner and Youkai looked worried.

"Hisoka-san, there is trouble in **Donbureiku**. Something about this place is effecting with our contact with our **Ma Do ~ Useruvu**." he said.

"Are you sure, Youkai-san?" asked Hisoka.

"I'm positive. I… I haven't told this to anyone yet but… I have the ability to see Duel Spirits and they've told me that Lunalore and Gareth are trying to stop the bad **Shin No Jiko**. Please, you must believe me. We need to get to **Donbureiku**." said the whitette. Hisoka looked around before nodding.

"Very well. But how will we get there? I thought we could only get in with our **Sotogawa No Serufu**." he said. Youkai spared a smile.

"They can, but we can as well. All we have to do is focus on **Donbureiku** and go to sleep. It's so simple, but it works." he said. Hisoka gave a shrug and he took a seat on the nearby couch. Youkai followed.

"Alright. Then I'll see you there, Youkai-ya." he said. The red-eyed bow nodded back and the two closed their eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep. They did not see Kristine walk by with two waiters, however. She smirked, nodded to the men, and the two of them picked up the boys. Kristine's eyes glowed and so did the men's.

"Take them to the back with the other." she said.

"Yes, my queen." both said in a dead tone as they carried the two boys away. The door then opened and Yusei and Jack walked in. just before the back door closed, Yusei caught sight of his unconscious son. His eyes widen.

"Zach-san… where are they taking, Hisoka?" he asked, his maternal instincts kicking in. Jack noticed it and he quickly pulled out his phone.

"I'll handle it. Please, calm down." he said. Feeling calmed and tamed by the deep voice, Yusei nodded and Jack got to work on calling the police.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, we made it. We just have to find Gareth and Lunalore."<em> _said Hisoka as he and Youkai walked through the latest __**Donbureiku**__. It looked like the city slums, but only trees of all sorts twisted out of the buildings, those that looked ready to collapse._

"_I hope they're alright." said Youkai._

"_I'm sure they are." said Hisoka, giving a reassuring smile. The two walked a little more until they saw a purple light flash by in a alley. The two of them dashed over and gasped._

_Gareth and Lunalore were only two among the bodies on the floor, though they were not torn and ripped open like the two other bodies near by. The blood was spilled all over and the alley way stunk with decay. The two boys nearly barfed. They were both surprised to see two Xerxes there. One was standing in her butler uniform while the other was dressed in a black hoddie and pants with her black splatted appearance like Gareth and Lunalore once had and a silver scythe in her hands. She had a maniac-like grin on her lips and she was twitching._

"_Finally… these no good dipshits are dead! Hehehehehe! But am I really free? Did I really escape this Hell?" she asked, the bloodied blade of the scythe was shinning. On the wall were the words, "TAKE ME AWAY FROM HELL!" The real Xerxes was breathing heavily and growling._

"_Stop it! You don't know what you're saying!" she growled. Her other self gave another laugh._

"_I killed them," she kicked one of the torn bodies, "I killed them and now they are gone. Now I won't get hit any more! Now I can do what I want! But… that's only what I keep telling myself. I can never be free!" she shouted. Hisoka and Youkai looked at each other while Xerxes glared at her copy._

"_I said shut up! I didn't do anything!" she yelled. Her doppelganger twirled the scythe in her hands._

"_They told me I was a devil child. They said I was worth nothing. When I never did anything to __**them**__. So when I had the chance, Took this scythe, and killed them Murdered them. And when the police found out. I was let got. They didn't believe a little girl did something this evil! I'm only a child! So that's what I told myself. 'I didn't do anything.' But I did! I KILLED THEM AND I LIKED IT!" she began laughing her head off. Gareth looked up and winced._

"_This one seems to be more held up." he managed to say. Lunalore awoke as well._

"_Indeed. Seems to be growing… more powerful." he choked. Xerxes suddenly began shaking, tears coming to the corners of her eyes._

"_N-No… Stop! I said to stop it already! You're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG!" she shouted. Her darker self gave a smirk._

"_Oh, I'm not wrong. I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm just saying what you want to say. After all, we are the same person." she snickered. The blue-haired twelve-year-old shook her head wildly and screamed. _

"_NO! YOU ARE NOT ME, YOU BITCH!"_

"_NO!' shouted the four males, but it was far too late. The purple darkness covered the two and the males cursed under their breath._

_Xerxes stepped back at her other self, seeing that she had changed into a black and swirling tornado, a demon's form popping up and hissing._

"_I am a __**Shadouserufu**__. The __**true **__ideal. Wow you wish to become. My heart is of swirling darkness, meant to defend only myself and meant to spend my days as a demon. This is who I am." she hissed. Xerxes shook her head._

"_I-I'm not… I'm not…" she whispered desperately. Her eyes drifted and she suddenly saw the scythe, lying on the floor. She looked away from it._

'_That… kills. But… I need to use it. I have to!' she thought with confidence, standing up and running to it. Her other self spotted her and chased after her, trying to catch her in her swirling winds. Xerxes glared at it and made life-threatening dive, getting the scythe in her grasp and throwing it her__mutated __**Shin No Jiko**__. When the blade reached, her other self screamed in pain and suddenly dispersed, the purple barrier slowly fading. The males were shocked to see that end so quickly and Xerxes walked over to her other self. She looked disgusted._

"_Xerxes-ya… that is you." Hisoka said sadly. Xerxes let out a sigh and gave a nod._

"_I… guess you're right." she said. She held out her hand and her darkened self took it with hesitation. When she was up, Xerxes gave another sigh._

"_You… were right. I was abused by my foster parents. Yes, they called me a devil child. I know… I still sometimes wonder why they did. Was it because I did something? Or was it my very existence? I still don't know. But after that, even after all that, I still didn't feel free. It was just me. My past… it kept me from my future." she stuffed her hands in her pocket, and then looked at her other self, smiling the slightest._

"_You are me… and I am you. You made me realize what was in front of me this whole time. I can't let my past control me. It never mattered about my freedom or not. All that mattered was that I just had the people I needed. Like Kiryu-kun and everyone else. So… thanks. Er… I didn't get your name." she added, looking down. The __**Shin No Jiko **__gave a half smile back before she reached into her pocket and gave Xerxes the card in it. She looked at the picture, holding one pawn that had swords curving around it was a light coming from it. The top had read __**"PAWN OF REBIRTH" **__She turned the card over and read the name._

"_Aisu…"_

"_**Ah, so my name has finally been found." **__Everyone watched as the darker self's form changed. her hair was now dark blue and spider-plant like, reaching all the way to her ankles. Her armor was made of dragon scales and her helmet was in the shape of a dragon's head. Held in her gloved hand was a sapphire pawn._

"_So you are me." said Xerxes slowly, trying to take this all in._

"_**Indeed. You seem so lax about this ordeal." **__said Aisu. Xerxes gave a shrug._

"_Reality's been throwing a lot of shit at me already. I might as well accept this. But," she turned to Hisoka and Youkai. "You guys owe me an explanation." Hisoka smiled and nodded._

"_And we will but it's time we leave for now. We'll explain more tomorrow." he said. Xerxes nodded and she stepped away, allowing the __**Ma Do~ Useruvu**__ stand together._

"_We will see you three tomorrow." said Lunalore._

"_We have found three so far. Only more to go." said Gareth with light humor._

"_**Until we meet again." **__said Aisu as a light formed around them and all was silent._

* * *

><p>"Hisoka! Hisoka, please wake up!"<p>

Hisoka opened his eyes and sat up, looking around and surprised to see Neo Domino cops walking around, talking to different people. He looked and saw Yusei and Jack there, Xerxes awake and a little away with Youkai a spot away from him.

"What happened?" asked the blonde, looking around. Yusei looked relieved.

"The people of this company were planning on kidnapping you and several others. We called the police just in time before they could. Are you alright?" asked Yusei. Hisoka nodded.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Pardon me, I need to have a word with my friends." he said, getting up and walking to Youkai and Xerxes. He was surprised to see an old rival there.

"J-Jun? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"He's investigating here, Hisoka-ya. He's a junior private eye fro Neo Domino." explained Youkai.

"He wanted to know about our experience for the investigation." said Xerxes. Jun glared at them sharply.

"You better hope you won't get detention for this, Koshinukes. You could have started a riot here if you wanted to." he warned.

"Tell it to someone who cares." muttered Xerxes. Jun glared at her but walked away with a huff.

"Way to tell him, Xerxes-chan." said Youkai with a smile.

"D-Don't call me that!" snapped the blue-eyed girl. Hisoka smiled, glad that the little girl was opening up more. Yusei watched and smiled, too. If one were to look, they could see their identical smiles.

_And in somewhere that only darkness exist…_

"_So you failed to get them, Kristine? Very well, there will be more opportunities." said a voice as he moved the Gareth, look-alike chess piece._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! All hail the long chapters! I very much liked where this chapter went! I hope you all did, too! Please leave back at review to let me know how you like it! Oh, and I hope that all of you are having a good few days of 2012!<strong>

**1: Ramune- A Japanese soft-drink with a marble at the cap. Damn, I wish I could try a bottle some day.**

**I hope you all liked this! Sorry for any mistakes! Goodbye!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya, dudes and dudettes of the world! Glad you could all make it for the next chapter of the story that's getting everyone's attention. Hey, I got three things to tell you guys before I get this next chapter started. **

**1. Even though it's coming up in July, I'd like to tell you all that I'll be turning fifteen on the 19****th**** of July! And since I'm Latino, I get to have a quinceanera and everything! I know that doesn't really concern ya but hey, I felt like sharing :D**

**2. Because Anime EXPO is going to happen in the previous June before my birthday, and since my school's anime club will be attending the first day, I might (thought I'm still not entire sure) cosplay as Hisoka :D I mean, it could be so easy to make a cosplay of him. All I need is a dark blue T-shirt, a grey jacket, dark jeans, black shoes or boots, a hex blot with a chain as Hisoka's necklace, and I could dye my bangs black, or just buy a blonde wig and do that. I might do another protagonist from another fic I have but if I do that, I will still do a Hisoka cosplay and take a picture of it and post it on DeviantART when I have the time.**

**3. There is some artwork of a few of the TAAS series on DA. Remember to look at my DeviantART page, **_**MewStar13**_**, if you'd like to look at them.**

**Oh yeah, and I will no longer be accepting OCs. Since I know I'm just going to keep track of more than I can handle if I keep it on. Oh yes, and I am now adding a new piece of format.**

"This means that original English is being spoken." **As you can tell, the characters speak Japanese, but the words are translated into English. With this format, it's means that they're speaking real English. Get me?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_**. I own the given characters that were so generously offered, the plot, and the newest OC that I wanted to let out for a while. I also do not own **_**In My World **_**(English dub) by **_**shadowlink4321**_**, the original composer being **_**ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D**_**. A very excellent song that I wished I owned and another song that I think represents Hisoka:D Now lets get this chapter rolling!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>People Should not be protected from the world... It cripples them." <em>**― Josephine Humphreys, Rich in Love **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Seven~ If I am Protected, Then I am Weakened~<strong>_

At first, Hisoka thought he had gone blind. Everything he saw was dark. And his eyes were itchy for some reason. Blinking, he rubbed the back of his hands over his eyes and looked around, seeing his sheepish-looking science partner give a weak chuckle to his science teacher, who did not find his antic very happy. Black soot covered their entire work station from their failed formula, and everyone was either laughing or groaning. The bell than rang, signaling that seventh period was over.

"Alright, class. Ignoring our little show for today, I would like all of you to review the formulas we have reviewed today as homework. Have a nice day." said the teacher. The students nodded and they all filed out of the room, Hisoka amongst them with his book bag, Duel disk, and guitar case slugged over his shoulder. It was a calm Monday at Neo Domino Duel Academy and Hisoka was pretty much in a rut. Today was like another day. Well, at least his Music class was next. At least he had something to look forward to.

"Oi, Izayoi. A moment of your time!" Hisoka stopped and turned, seeing the school's vice-principle walk over to him. This man had been here since Aki was in school. He seemed to be on fine terms with Hisoka, who had maintained beyond exceptional grades.

"Yes, Heitmann-sensei?" asked Hisoka. The vice-principle walked over to the young lad and looked at him pointedly.

"Izayoi, since your social skills seem to be suitable, the principle wishes for you to show our newest student around the academy. Though he came late at this time, we want you to show him most of the school, tell him about the schedule, and help him get use to a new learning environment. Think you can handle the job?" asked the man. Hisoka nodded and smiled.

"I don't see why not. Where is he?" asked the blonde adolescent.

"He was with me a second- Ah, there he is. Must've stopped to tie his shoe. Freeman! Front and center, young man." said Heitmann, waving his hand to the young-looking nineteen-year-old. The boy was as at Hisoka's height with sun-tan skin and light brown eyes. His hair was a mix of russet and orange and it was short and combed back. His uniform was pressed and clean and he had a America-style backpack on his shoulders. He walked over with easy and long strides.

"Yes, Mr. Heitmann? Sorry, I was tying my shoe back there." said the student, speaking in English.

"That can be forgivened. Freeman. This is Hisoka Izayoi, one of our most top students here at the academy. You could learn a lot from him. He speaks English fairly well but it would be best that you use your two-years worth of Japanese speaking. Hisoka will be showing you around so stay with him. Good day to the both of you." With that, the principle walked away and new student grinned.

"Can you speak English well?" he asked. Hisoka gave a small smile and shrug.

"Yes, but I prefer Japanese." he responded.

"Oh, then I am sorry," apologized the new student, speaking in Hisoka's native tongue, "I'm use to speaking English since I come from California. My name is Sefathonos Freeman. But please call me Seth, I absolutely _hate _my given name." said Seth, holding out his hand. Hisoka took it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Seth-ya. And it's quite alright. We all like speaking the languages we've learned. So you have Music class next as well, yes? Well, lets get going. Shall we?" he asked. Seth nodded and the two walked together, Seth telling Hisoka about his move from half-way across the world and about the scholarship he was given. Their conversation went on good. Just around half-way of the conversation, Hisoka, with much years of a good talk from Ryu, could tell that Seth was gay. He didn't have a built in gaydar or anything like that, that was telling him. Though, he could tell that Seth was hinting. He was complimenting Hisoka, smiling at him a lot, looking at him with a certain _something _in his eyes. Hisoka had no way to react to this. He didn't even know if his preference was in guys or girls. He shook it off, figuring that he would deal with it later. The two had finally made it to the Music classroom, Hisoka leading Seth to his group of friends.

"Hey, Hisoka. Who's the new guy?" asked Haru.

"This is Seth Freeman. He's an exchange student from America. Seth-ya, these are all my friends." said Hisoka, Seth exchanged names and greetings with the big group. The bell than rang again before anyone could talk and Jack walked in, him being the substitute teacher even though he didn't know squat about music or singing.

"Alright, alright. Calm down everyone. Take your seats and we'll begin class." he said to all the students. He pulled out the notice sheet he was given and looked over it.

"OK, so it seems that there is still one group who has yet to perform their three or four minute original song. Lets see, we have Doci-san, Izayoi-san, and our two Borelli brothers. Are you prepared?" asked Jack.

"I have the song, guys. But we need someone to play the drums." said Stephanie, her composed song printed in multiple copies.

"I could play the drums for you, if you'd like." offered Seth.

"You know how to play, Seth-kun?" asked Asucchi.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a few minutes and I can memorize it." said the rust-haired boy. Within that time line, the group was in front of the class. Hisoka was on his guitar while Taka was on the electric guitar and Tyler was playing the electric keyboard. Seth was set up at the drums and Stephanie was setting up their equipment. The crimson-stained haired girl gave a pleasant smile.

"The song I composed for our project is called _In My World_. It's suppose to reflect that we can live our lives the way we want to. There is no fate that leads us towards our destiny. Only we control our lives. We choose the path we choose. I hope you'll enjoy it." said the girl with a smile, nodding at her friends as she stepped off. The guys nodded and Taka started off with the first beat, Hisoka coming along with the second melody. Then came in Tyler with the third back-up melody and then Seth with the rhythm. Both Hisoka and Taka nodded, starting the song.

_Hisoka and Taka: Dark side in my heart is… _

_It's always bringing in the sadness that just hides in my past. _

_It's alright, 'cause it's nothing to me._

_I'll stretch out my arms and fight this fight. _

_My life is in my control. _

_I'm gazing at this world, but I can't feel my burning soul._

_It's like I don't exist, and I can't find the power to protect myself._

The beat went soft, the same with Hisoka's voice.

_Hisoka: When was my path chosen for me?_

_Right down this road I've long avoided? _

'_Cause now there's no one left to be my light..._

The two friends then picked up and sung in unison.

_Hisoka and Taka: I won't let fate be my guide!_

_I will stand and will make my cry for pride!_

_Ah-ah-ah-alone in my world. _

_Inside this vibe of love. _

_Reality and all twisted prayers. _

_Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart. _

_Throwing all the lies away is pointless- _

_Goodbye, precious life._

They played their intermission for a few seconds. And amongst those few seconds, Jack could've sworn he heard a familiar baritone play in Hisoka's voice. It reminded him… of Yusei's. Just how was that? How could he hear that lowness sung so blissfully? He shook his head, thinking he was over-reacting.

_Hisoka and Taka: Dark cloud in my heart is…_

_Fading away, and letting all the light shine on the that road I'm on._

_Let's fight, there's no need to fear._

_I've gathered all my strength in my two-edged sword. _

_My life isn't left in the black-_

_Hisoka: I have a shining light that I can count on to have my back!_

_Hisoka and Taka: I feel myself exist again, and I know that I'm never alone._

_Hisoka: Why was my path chosen for me?_

_Right down this road I've long avoided? _

_But I won't wait to run through the unknown..._

_Hisoka and Taka: I won't let fate be my guide!_

_And I will take this chance to try for pride!_

_Ah-ah-ah-alone in my world._

_And hearing this wave of love._

_I'll crush the numbness, of all the sorrow._

_ That this entire world has given me for far too long._

_ But it's hard to throw away my soul, 'cause…_

_It's my precious life!_

Expertly and coolly, Hisoka and Taka switched instruments and Hisoka played a solo, the cords ringing throughout the room and everyone getting more and more impressed. The two string instruments were given back to their respectful owners and the lyrics played again.

_Hisoka and Taka: I won't let fate be my guide! _

_I will stand and will make my cry for pride!_

_Ah-ah-ah-alone in my world._

_Inside this vibe of love. _

_Reality and all twisted prayers._

_Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart._

_Throwing all the lies away is pointless…_

_Goodbye, precious life- _

_Go! Change this destiny of mine._

'_Cause I will never stop my try for pride! _

_Ah-ah-ah-alone in my world._

_And singing this song of love._

_I'll let it's wish break through all the burdens._

_To build up all our bonds, and make tomorrow come._

_All the lies that I threw away have helped 'cause-_

_Hisoka: It's my precious life._

The boy's eyes went soft, and Jack could see Yusei up there, instead of Hisoka, for a short moment. The lord music brought him back to reality.

_The whole group: YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!_

The last notes were played fierily before stopping, everyone in classroom whopping and cheering, standing from their seats as the team took bows. Jack found himself in a mind-retching haze. He saw a figure come close to him and his heart reached out when he saw big blue eyes.

"Yusei!" he yelled, grabbing the arm of the owner of the eyes and pulling them into a tight embrace. His heart was beating against his ribcage and his breathing was irregular. This sensation of warmth he held in his arms, this smaller body so close to his. Yusei… Yes, this just had to be Yusei. It just had to-

"Ax-Axis-sensei?" that tone, so soft and in a low voice, sounded like Yusei's. But, when his eyes opened, his heart dropped and an embarrassed looked came to his face. He was holding Hisoka. And the poor boy looked utterly confused, though his face didn't look flustered. He pushed away and coughed awkwardly.

"I-I apologize, Izayoi-san. That song was just so moving." he lied, trying to look his respectable self. Hisoka shrugged.

"It's alright, Axis-sensei. If you should be giving compliments, it should be to Stephanie-ya. She's the one that made the song." he said. Stephanie gave a light laugh.

"Aw, come on, Hisoka. You and the guys did all the singing. I only composed." she said humbly. Hisoka returned the laugh.

"It was still amazing. Oi, Stephanie-ya. We still have that attributes project we need to get working on for Thursday's class. Should we make it at your place or mine?" he asked. Stephanie looked at him thoughtfully.

"It's too quiet over there, and no offense, but your house is just the same. Why don't we start on the main notes and meet at _Piece of Paradise_?" she asked. Hisoka nodded.

"That sounds good." he responded.

"What is _Piece of Paradise_?" asked Seth, looking confused.

"We could show you, Seth-san. It's a very interesting place." said Rose.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it, bud." said Ryu with a grin.

"How about we all go there together? We can split the money on the food and mine and Hisoka's project could get done faster." suggested Stephanie. Everyone nodded and Hisoka tapped his fist to him palm.

"Alright. We go there after school."

* * *

><p>"So… the next elements that go in this row are… Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, and… Copper, right?"<p>

"Yeah. Then it's Zink, Gallium, and Germanium."

"I thought Zink was after Geranium."

"Nope. Look at the text book."

"Oh,"

Z bashed his head against the table.

"Can we _please _take a break? It's after school time, people!" he said, lifting his head. Madilyn placed down the text book she held.

"I have to agree with Z on this one. I am really starting to wonder why you guys picked Advanced Science as an elective." she said, looking at Stephanie and Hisoka. The whole group was sitting at a large table with text books, papers, smoothies and sherbets of all sorts around them and a few of them ready to fall asleep.

"Alright, since it seems like _our _fault, lets go get the next round of desserts, Hisoka." said Stephanie, standing up. Hisoka placed down the sheets of papers he had and he nodded, fallowing his friend to the food counter.

"Well, things are running smoothly, aren't they?" asked Hisoka.

"Besides everyone complains, all seems good. At least we're not getting any lip from Seth." said Stephanie, looking over the thirty-five different flavors of ice cream the place had to offer.

"Yeah, he's pretty nice, huh?" asked Hisoka, taking a number for their order.

"Yeah. And you do know that he's trying to get with you, right?" asked Stephanie, giving a giggle as Hisoka looked ready to sputter, which the usually relaxed young man would never do.

"N-No! You're just saying things, Stephanie-ya. I don't even know if he goes that way. I don't think I go that way either!" he said, looking ready to blush.

"Oh, you don't _think_, but do you _know?_" asked Stephanie, finally letting out a burst of laughter as Hisoka looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You're so cute when you want to be, Hisoka."

"Have I ever told you that you just might be that annoying yet perfect sister I never asked for?" asked Hisoka, recovering from his stained face.

"Only a number of times. Sorry, it's just funny when someone breaks you from your lax façade, Hisoka. It's cool to see you blush. It shows that you're human, you know?" asked the scientist-in-training, selecting a few smoothies and ice creams for everyone.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I'm human." said Hisoka with a smile, taking the other tray of sweets they ordered. The two of them walking back to their table. The two stopped when they saw a familiar group of bullies.

"Jun, what brings you here?" asked Hisoka, he and Stephanie placing the trays of food down. Hisoka took noticed that Jun had gotten his hair cut. No longer was there a long wolf-tail going all the way to his back. It was gone, and the hair was done in a shaggy yet spiky way.

"Nothing that concerns you, Koshinuke. I've just come to deliver the class schedule to our newest student. He forgot it in the front office." said Jun, his eyes then narrowing at the American. "And watch the crowd you hang around with, Freeman. People like these Koshinukes are not the types to be around with." he warned in perfect English. Stephanie gave a glare.

"If you have something to say, say it right to us, Jun Divine! You don't have to make us feel lower than you just because your life has been nothing but crap!" she snapped. Everyone held their breath that moment. Stephanie was usually and calm and happy girl, not really in the mood for picking fights unless it was absolutely needed. However, that blazed look in her eyes said otherwise.

"What was that you just said, Koshinuke? Are you trying to puck a fight with me?" Jun asked, his comrades coming up with him. Stephanie didn't look afraid.

"No, I'm not. I'm just pointing out the truth. Like if that Duel wasn't interrupted a few days back, then Hisoka would've wiped the floor with you! He's a much better Duelist than you." she said smartly.

"Care to make a wager for that? A Duel, perhaps?" growled Jun, the Duel disk on his arm already readied.

"I will! You'll be sorry, I swear!" she yelled.

"Are there any wages? Perhaps those necklaces that you and the Koshinuke wear. Your's is too gaudy for my taste but I know that the both of your prides would be brought to where they belong if I had them." said Jun. Stephanie glowered at him.

"Gaudy! Take that back, you jerk! That's it, it's a deal! Hisoka, you in or what?" she asked, looking at the blue-eyed Duelist. Hisoka had to a take a while to register what was happening before nodding. He didn't see why not. Jun needed to be put in his place. Though, he hoped Stephanie would be careful. He knew how much her necklace meant to her. The same was to the hex bolt around his neck.

"Very well. Let's take this outside." said Jun. the groups exited the building and they found an empty lot they could use. Jun got on one side and Stephanie got on the other. Haru was the ref.

"Alright, you are each given 4000 Life Points and the first turn will be determined by the flip of a coin. Pick you choice!" he said as he flipped the coin.

"Heads!"

"Tails!"

The coin landed on the floor.

"The side is tails, so that means Stephanie goes first. First one to knock out their opponents Life Points wins. Begin." said the brunette.

"Lets Duel!"

**Stephanie: 4000**

**Jun: 4000**

"I go first!" said Stephanie, drawing a card. "And I start off by placing my **Summoner Monk (LV:4/ATK:800/DEF:1600)** in defense mode. And because I normal summoned him, I can discard one spell card from my hand and Special Summon a level four monster from my deck. So I think I'm gonna bring out my **Dark Grepher ( LV:4/ATK:1700/DEF:1600) **in attack mode." said Stephanie as her bounty hunter monster and spiritual monster appeared. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw," said Jun. "And since I control no monsters and you control two, I can special summon my **Unknown Synchron (LV:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) **from my hand, and I also get to summon my **Ally of Justice Reverse Break (LV: 4/ATK:1200/DEF:1200) **in attack mode. And if I send it to attack a defense position monster that you have in control, then that monster is destroyed. I then place down one card and end my turn." said Jun as **Summoner Monk **was destroyed.

"That still won't stop me from attacking your weak monsters!" Go, **Dark Grepher**! Beat his **Unknown Synchron **to a pulp!" she yelled, the bulky monster attack with a swinging axe.

"I now activate my trap card, **Waboku**! None of my monsters are hit and I take not battle damage." said Jun, his card playing and both his monsters left un-harmed.

**Stephanie: 4000**

**Jun: 4000**

"So far, so good." said Youkai.

"Lets just see if **Dark Grepher **will still remain." said Xerxes wisely.

"Don't count on that! Because I now play this card! **Swords of Revealing Light**!" called Jun, green swords of empowerment covering Stephanie's monster. "And with this card in play, you cannot attack for three moves. Your turn." said Jun. Stephanie let out a huff of breath before drawing.

'_There's no way I'm gonna lose to him.' _she thought as she looked at the cards in her hands. She gave a small groan to herself. _'I can't use these guys right now. I just have to pass.'_

"I have no cards, so end I end my turn." muttered the black-haired girl flatly.

"Then I go. And first summon my spell card, **Enemy Controller**. And now, your monster is now in defense mode," as he said this, Stephanie's hunter monster huddled to the ground. "And now, I am allowed to summon my **Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher**. I can now take control of your **Dark Grepher **since he is in defense mode."

"No way!"

"Can he do that?"

"I can and I will," said Jun as Stephanie's beast marched to his side. "I now place one card face-down and end my turn." said the black-haired boy.

"Damn, this is looking bad." muttered Z.

"Stephanie can pull out of this. We must have confidence." said Hisoka, shifting on his feet a little.

**Stephanie: 4000**

**Jun: 4000**

"I place one card face-down and I end my turn." said Stephanie. _'I only have to wait two turns. I just have to hold out.'_

"I draw. And since I have three **Allies of Justice **on the field, I sacrifice all of them so now, I can summon a monster from my Extra deck,' said Jun, all of his **Allies **disappearing with a green light forming. Jun's eyes closed as wind whipped around the area.

"_The will-power of justice strives in his blood, as the weaken and fallen bow before him. Let all see his way towards the way to dawn! _I Synchro Summon my **Ally of Justice Field Marshal (LV:9/AT:2900/DEF:2600) **in attack mode!" yelled Jun, a warrior of blue, gold, and silver armor appearing, pumping a fist in the air with red and glowing eyes.

"Dear God," muttered Ashter, his eyes and some of the other's eyes widen. Jun gave a smug smirk, much similar to his father's.

"As you can see, I always strive to be the best. And now, you shall witness IT! Go, **Field Marshal **and **Dark Grepher**, attack her directly!" yelled the teen as the two monsters attacked. Stephanie held out her hand.

"I activate my trap card, **(#*#) Plus and Sub**! With this card, I only take half a direct attack and I get four Dark Tokens played on my side of the field." she said, taking the weakened attack and receiving four black and cloud-shaped sprites on the field.

**Stephanie: 1700**

**Jun: 4000**

"So? You've only taken half of an attack but you've still lost a lot of Life Points. And the effects of **Swords of Revealing Light **are still in played. By the next move, you're finished." sneered Jun. Stephanie flipped her hair back.

"I'm still gonna win this either way!" she shouted.

"How's she gonna do that?" asked Taka, scratching the back of his head.

"I think I'm getting a pretty good idea. All she need is this one draw to be on her side." said Haru. Hisoka nodded in agreement.

"Humph, very well. I end my turn. You're move." said Jun.

"Gladly," said Stephanie, drawing a card and then smiling at it. "Well, it looks like this Duel is gonna come to an end, Jun!"

"And how is that, Koshinuke?"

"It's like this! I first play my spell card, **(#*#) Miracle Water of the Forbidden Garden**! I can only activate this card when I have at least three or more Dark Tokens on the field. And now, I also play another spell card! **Allure of Darkness**! By sending one of my Dark-type monsters from my hand to my Graveyard, I get to draw two cards. And with the effects of **Miracle Water**, I can take these two dark-type monsters I have in my hand, and my four tokens, in order to Synchro Summon my own monster! Here we go!" called Stephanie as all the monsters came together.

"_Thundering hope and long-lived protection, a new master has taken the stage! Let him shine and prevail! _I Synchro Summon my **(#*#) Darklord Heratosworrn (LV:9/ATK:2700/DEF:2000) **in defense mode!" she yelled as a swordsman appeared on the filed, kneeling to the ground with red and white armor shinning on him.

"And this is suppose to help you how?" asked Jun with a unimpressed look.

"It's because of his effect! When I summon him in defense mode, any dark-type monster lower than two-thousand attack points on your side of the field are sent to the Graveyard and any spell card effects are destroyed! Not only that, but since my monster was summoned by four Dark Tokens, it gains a hundred attack points for each one **(ATK:3100)**! And now he attacks your monster! And since it was in attack mode, he attacks you twice! Go, **Heratosworrn**, use _Piercing winds of Heart!_" she yelled finally, finishing off the entire thing.

**Stephanie: 1700**

**Jun: 0**

Jun clenched his teeth as he staggered back, refusing to succumb to his slightly buckled legs. He breathed heavily as the rest the Academy students he despised so much gathered around Stephanie, with high-fives and praises.

"Ah yeah! You showed him, Steph!" said Z, pumping his fist in the air. Stephanie scratched the back of her head with a laugh.

"It was nothing," she then turned to Jun and she nodded. "I won, so I think that means you have to leave us be, Jun. It was a good Duel, but you still need some work." she said. Jun straighten himself and threw a cold look. He then gave a huff and he jerked his head, silently ordering his group to walk over to their D-Wheels. They left and the group whooped around some more.

"Alright, this calls for some celebrations! C'mon, lets get us some Sundays!" Asucchi said, whooping. The team nodded and they all walked inside, Hisoka, Youkai, and Xerxes noticing that something was happening to Stephanie. Her eyes dilated for a split second before she gave a soft sound and fell, Hisoka caught her in a nick of time.

"Shit! It's not-!"

But her disappearing shadow told the blue-eye boy otherwise.

"Does this mean she has a **Shin No Jiko**, too?' asked Xerxes.

"It looks so, Xerxes-san. Hisoka-san, should we get to **Donbureiku **immediately?" asked Youkai. Hisoka nodded and he carefully picked up Stephanie and took her to a bench, placing her down. The group of three then closed their eyes and let Youkai do his work. Within a second, they were already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, you've arrived already. Thank goodness." said Lunalore as the three teens walked over to him, the knight, and the king. The area around them was a clearing with crystal-like flowers everywhere, the wind blowing in a harsh way despite it's beauty.<em>

"_Are we in Stephanie's __**Donbureiku**_**, **_Gareth?" asked Hisoka, looking around the area. The white-haired monarch nodded._

"_Yes, the commotion should be not too far from here. Hurry, we must not make haste." he said, the group agreeing with him and the lot already running in a pack. A flash of purple caught their attention and they already knew that the worst had came. They all ran over to a field to see… not exactly what they expected to see._

_Stephanie was holding her ground, her fist balled-up on her sides while her other self was lounging around lazily, surprisingly not insulting her._

"_Uh… are you OK, Stephanie-ya?" asked Hisoka as the group of six walked over to her. Stephanie gave a shrug._

"_I'm fine. A little weirded-out by this place but I'm still fine. What is this place, Hisoka?" asked Stephanie, looking as calm as ever._

"_This makes no sense, half of her __**Shin No Jiko **__is still painted half-black and it still looks like her. What does this mean?" asked Xerxes, eyeing the other self. They were all surprised when Stephanie's yet-to-be-self gave a harsh laugh._

"_So stupid… All of you are so weak and stupid. I guess that means I have to save the day again, huh?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip. The crew stared at her with wide eyes, Stephanie's being the widest._

"_Wh-What? What did you just say?" she asked._

"_It's obvious, isn't it? I'm much better than everyone. I have to protect everyone. I have to be the most perfect daughter while mommy and daddy are away. I'm just so perfect!" she cried, laughing afterwards and smirking with pride. Stephanie glared and shook her head._

"_Don't say things like that with my face! I don't think like that at all!" she yelled._

"_Oh, it so IS what you think! You have to protect everyone! You want to be BETTER than everyone else! That's you, sweetie!" she yelled, more and more of her laughter screeching like a banshee's scream._

"_NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelled Stephanie, her voice cracking. Hisoka never saw her act liked this. _

"_This is what you think! This what you are! This is you! Because __**I **__am you!" yelled the dark and evil __**Shin No Jiko**__. Stephanie stomped her feet and gave a shrill scream._

"_NO! NO! NO! There's no way you can be me!"_

"_Why did we wait for this? Geez!" exclaimed Xerxes, just as the dreaded __**Shinjitsu No Ketto **__force field spread around Stephanie and her other self._

"_Even if we tried to stop her, Stephanie-ya still needs to so this. She needs to accept her other self either way." said Hisoka, knowing that Stephanie had to take this on her own._

* * *

><p><em>Stephanie closed her eyes as wind blew and dried at her eyes, a crystalline figure of herself printing everywhere across the clearing, laughing and screaming all the way.<em>

"_I am a __**Shadouserufu**__! The __**true **__ideal. Who you wish to be. To be better than everyone is what you wish! To be the most sensational person in the world is what you want to be!" cried the crystal-like evil self, laughing all the while. Stephanie looked at it and shook her head._

"_Stop it… I mean it! That's not me!" she yelled. She yelped as a crystal bolt was shot at her, the projectile barely missing her by an inch. _

"_Don't bitch at me like that! Accept who you are, damn it!" screamed her darker self._

"_I… I cannot…" her breath went shallow and she stood up straighter, trying to keep her head in tack._

'_Is… could this actually be what I think?'_

"**Oh, you did such a good job, Stephanie."**

"**Look dear, she wants to be a scientist like us."**

"**I'll be the best!"**

'_But that was only a dream I had as a kid… I thought I gave up on it a long time ago.'_

"_You did. But yet you still strived with an undying will. Don't you remember that one time in your past?" asked the other Stephanie. The other self sighed before standing, giving one wave of her hand and the scene around them changed. Stephanie blinked as she saw it was now a bright and sunny Neo Domino Park, people passing her and her other self._

"_Wh-Where are we?" she asked, turning around and watching as people didn't noticed her._

"_We are in a vision of your memories. Look, over there." said the other Stephanie, pointing to a group of boys who were surrounding someone. Stephanie's eyes widen when she spotted a head of blonde hair._

"_That's-!"_

"_Hey, leave him alone! What did he ever do to you!"_

_The blue-eyed girl gasped as she saw her eleven-year-old self stomp over to the group, glowering at them. The group separated a bit and it revealed to have a twelve-year-old Hisoka in the middle, bruises all over his body from the many kicks and punches he received with a torn and bloody lip. He was crying, tears making his dirty cheeks clean._

"_This kid's a bastard! He's got no dad! He's a disgrace." sneered one of the boy's, kicking Hisoka in the ribs. The little boy barfed up a little blood with a whimper._

"_I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Stephanie, charging and kicking the boy in the face with a circling kick. Everyone gasped and the older Stephanie gaped._

"_This-This chick is crazy! Run like Hell!" yelled the group, running away like dog's with their tails between their legs. The smaller Stephanie walked over to the younger Hisoka and smiled._

"_Are you OK?" she asked. Hisoka nodded weakly and he got on his feet, grinning a little._

"_That-That was so cool! You knocked that guy out in one kick!" he exclaimed._

"_Why didn't you fight back?" asked the younger Stephanie. Hisoka gave a small frown, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his overly-sized sweater._

"_I… didn't want to. My Okaasan says that violence never solves anything." he said. The younger Stephanie gave a cross look._

"_Adults say that all the time. You gotta defend yourself at least, or else they'll come back again. Look, here's what we'll do; I'll teach you a few fighting moves so that you could defend yourself. Oh, my name is Stephanie, by the way. Stephanie S. Doci." she said, holding a hand. Hisoka looked at the hand before taking it with a gentle smile._

"_Hisoka Izayoi. Lets be good friends, Stephanie-ya."_

"_Hey! Don't be calling me 'Miss', short-stuff!"_

"_He was kind of the shorty back then when we were kids." said Stephanie with a light laugh._

"_And then he grew up. Taller and stronger. You were the one who protected him. Yet, the love you to had was not of star-crossed lovers." said the other self. Stephanie gave another laugh._

"_Well, yeah. Because since then, I only saw him as my best friend, an older brother I had to protect, not a crush or anything like that. I don't know," she gave another shrug. "I just… can't bring myself to like him like that, you know? Hisoka's not the one for me."_

_Her mirrored self nodded, slowly changing back into her black-smeared self._

"_So, do you now understand?" _

_Stephanie gave a nod._

"_Yeah… you are me. And I am you."_

* * *

><p><em>Hisoka took in a sigh of relief as he saw that the purple force of the area disappear, Stephanie walking over with a smile on her face and her other self next to her.<em>

"_She… was right. I've always wanted to protect people and I've always wanted to be the best of the best, but… it was hard for me… because of all that weight and pressure fell on me…" she looked at the ground, giving a pained smile before speaking again._

"_I know who I am. I can't go over-thinking this, but I can't push it aside either. If I protect, then the defenseless are weakened. I've now realized… that once my job is done, it's done. There can be no 'better me.' There is only me, and there are those as well." she turned to her other self. "And with that, I know you need your name as well. So… can you tell me it?"_

_The other Stephanie smiled before pulling a playing card from the folds of her white robe. Stephanie took it and looked at the picture of a Queen chess piece, similar to the one she had given Hisoka. Above the picture read __**"QUEEN**__". She flipped the card over and read the name in the back._

"_St… Starphire."_

"_**Ah, it's good to be hearing my actual name." **__said the other Stephanie, her form changing. Her hair was still raven and crimson but her eyes were know silver with violet flecks. She wore a one-sleeve, black tank top that exposed her midriff with a black silk choker with a pewter dragon charm. She also wore one long glove that covered most of her right arm, and one black bracelet was on her left arm. The finishing touches were a pair of what appeared to be leather pants with a silver belt and platform boots. She seemed more 'up to date' then the others._

"_So this is the real me." said Stephanie, nodding to herself._

"_**It appears so. And that means we have only more to enter our circle. King Gareth, sir Lunalore, lady Aisu, fancy seeing all of you again. The world and this world is in peril, as I presume?" **__asked Starphire with an arched brow._

"_Indeed. I must suggest that you take rest though, Starphire. It would be a wise thing." said Gareth. The newest spirit to the team nodded._

"_**Very well. But we shall discuss more later on." **__she said._

"_That includes, you guys." said Stephanie, looking at Hisoka, Youkai, and Xerxes. Hisoka smiled._

"_Of course. But first, let us return to the real world. We can't miss out on those desserts, now can we?"_

_No one objected to that._

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're serious on all of this Hisoka?" <em>asked Stephanie an hour later, via cell phone. The whole group had left from _Piece of Paradise_ a while ago, Hisoka chatting with Stephanie through their cellar devices since the both of them lived on opposite sides of the city.

"A hundred percent sure, Stephanie-ya. Please tell me you believe me. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." said Hisoka. There was a long pause.

"_You know, if I didn't see it for myself, I wouldn't believe you the first time. But now that I've witness the whole thing, I believe you. And… I'll help you out, Hisoka." _Hisoka let out a smile.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it! I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" he asked.

"_Yeah. I gotta go. See you."_

"Bye."

Hisoka hung up and he made it back to his home. He walked to the front door, opened the front door, and he walked in, announcing his arrival. When there was no response, Hisoka walked to the kitchen and found a note. He read it and saw that Aki was going to be out till eleven because an old friend of her's in Uptown Neo Domino had a baby a while ago, and her friend needed some help. For dinner, he ordered himself a Mochi Pizza **(1)** and he walked up to his room and brought down his laptop. He turned it on and he decided to look at his E-mail. He blinked as he saw there was a letter from school. He opened the tab.

_To Mr. Hisoka I._

_You have been chosen as one of the very first to participate in our Academy's Social Service network. __**Duels-thr0ugh-the-Ciibrs**__ is a online social network where students of our academy take part in meeting students they have never been well acquainted with. It's a fun way for many to get to know each other. This is also a much safer site for you to chat with friends and interact well. Please submit the fallowing sign-up sheet and we will set you to one of the chat rooms with a few other of our participants._

Hisoka looked over the letter again before looking to the sign-up sheet. He typed in his E-mail address and his student ID and all he had left was to type in his user name. he was advised to type in a creative one. He had to think on that one for a while. He then thought of one and typed it in:

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII_

"_**That's an interesting name." **_commented Gareth as he floated in mid air in a cross-legged position. Hisoka gave a shrug.

"It was the first thing that came to my head." he said before entering the rest he needed and he submitted his sign-up. Instantly, he was in a chat room, with only one other occupant:

_Sleepless_0-racion _

"_**Again, another interesting name. What does 'Oracion' mean?" **_asked Gareth, taking a closer look.

"It's Spanish, I believe. It's suppose to mean 'prayer.'" replied his _**Sotogawa No Serufu**_ as he began typing.

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: Hello. It's nice to meet you._

_Sleepless_0-racion: Likewise. You go to Neo Domino as well, yes?_

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: Yes. It's going to be my last year there before I graduate._

_Sleepless_0-racion: I see. Have you decided what you will be doing with your life?_

Hisoka paused for a second before typing in his response.

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: Nothing has come to mind yet. Though my Physics teacher suggest that I could get a scholarship into Neo Domino Labs. What about you?"_

_Sleepless_0-racion: I have nothing to pursue yet either. I do have a love in music though, so I might be lucky enough to submit a application form to Neo Domino's Grand Orchestra._

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: Wow, that sounds amazing! Only the best can get into that. You must have a lot of confidence. Tell me, what instrument do you play?_

_Sleepless_0-racion: When I was younger, I always loved playing percussion instruments._

Hisoka's fingers paused, remembering how good Seth was on the drums when they played in Music class today. Could this person be Seth? He then saw another message.

_Sleepless_0-racion: But I've always liked string instruments more. I've taken in learning the violin. I… really do hope to impress someone._

Oh, now things were getting _real _interesting.

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: Impress someone? Do you mean like a crush?_

_Sleepless_0-racion: Yes. It feels like that I've just met him today and now I just want him and him only._

Hisoka's face paled before it turned red.

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: Did you just met them today? And did you just say 'him?'_

_Sleepless_0-racion: It feels like I've saw him for the first time in my life. The first time I've actually noticed him. And yes, I said him. That doesn't bother you, does it?_

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: Not at all. In fact, I do hope that your song will impress your crush. Does he mean that much to you?_

_Sleepless_0-racion: Yes. More than anyone else in this world… And now I've just realized I spilled my guts in front of someone I don't know._

Hisoka gave a light laugh.

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII: It's alright. I'll tell no one or doing anything else of the sort. You're secret is safe with me._

_Sleepless_0-racion: I'll hold you onto that. Oh, I must be going now. If it's alright, can we chat again sometime tomorrow night?_

_Wandering-Archfiend XIII:… I'd like that. Goodnight._

_Sleepless_0-racion: Goodnight._

_*Sleepless_0-racion has logged off*_

_*Wandering-Archfiend XIII has logged off*_

Hisoka turned off his laptop and lied back in the couch, his mind doing a few flips and a stain still on his cheeks. Was the person on the other side of that screen really Seth? It very much sound like him. And the man was very sweet, saying that he wanted to impress and captivate the one he loved. He then heard a knocking at the door and got up, ready to get his pizza.

'_Well, I guess I'll have more time to think on it later.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~! Now that chapter took a lot out of me. Man, I been on this thing for a long time. My back is starting to hurt a little. Ah well, anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, there is a new Duelist Website in this story. All hail <strong>_**Duels-thr0ugh-the-Ciibrs!**_** Make sure to submit your OC's username so that they can join on the chatting site!****And aw~! Hisoka's got a crush! Isn't that adorable? Well, in later news:**

**1. Yes, they do serve and deliver pizza in Japan. The pizza Hisoka ordered was a Mochi Pizza, which has rice cake, bacon, double cheese, seaweed, and some Parmesan cheese. Hey, blame his weird eating habits from his dads. And you just gotta wonder why these people don't get fat from the stuff they eat. Huh, ah well.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Make sure to read and review, and I'll see you all later! So long!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yosh! How you all doing! I hope you're good, 'cause now it's time for the next, brand-new chapter of this story! Well, I really don't have much to tell you about this chapter. Since this isn't a 'Discovering-I-Have-A-True-Self-And-Now-I-Gotta-Help-Hisoka' chapter. This one and the next one is going to be about emotional appeal. In fact, I think this one is going to be a small chapter. Sorry about that :p But it will be a shounen-ai chapter~! All hail shounen-ai and Yaoi~! Alright, now I'm gonna stop talking. And now, I gotta get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_**. I only wish I did.**

"_Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends."- _**Anonymous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Eight~ Old Friends, Now Enemies<strong>_

_**~Hisoka's POV~**_

If I close my eyes, and think hard enough, I can still see myself as a five-year-old boy, my bangs yet to be dyed black, my mind childish and ever-so filled with wanderlust, and my social activity to be that of a black sheep's.

As a premature child, I never did talk to any other children. The only person involved my social circle were myself, Okaasan, my beginner's chess set, and a little stuffed red panda named Bandit, one of the very first English words I ever learned while on a visit to the Satellite with Okaasan. You wouldn't see me anywhere without holding that fox-like, brown, white, and orange plush toy. He seemed to be my only companion. He was the only one I could really talk to about anything.

I couldn't talk to anyone very good because… well, I didn't know how to. Okaasan did tried to push me to other children but it seemed that I would just walk away and return to my books, chess set or Bandit. I just couldn't talk to them. I suppose I was just too socially awkward at the time.

Well… that is until I met my very first best friend.

You wouldn't believe how well we were together. We were inseparable. When we we're younger, just before the sun would come up, I would crawl out of bed, get dressed in my favorite red T-shirt and shorts, grab Bandit, and sneak out the house just to meet him. We would walk by the cliffs near my house and we would sit on the grass, pointing at random things and talking about anything that a five-year-old and a six-year-old could think of. Then, when it would be just the reach of sunrise, Okaasan said she found the both of those holding onto Bandit, sleeping soundly.

Those were good times.

If I can close my eyes, and think even harder than I did before, I can still remember the fun times that me and Taijunso had.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

_Two children sat, side-by-side, the world before them passing as if it were non-existent. One was a little five-year-old, his blonde head messy with a few grass blades entwined with it. His eyes were as dark as the ocean's. The boy next to him was a year older. His hair was in a rare-red-wood color and his eyes were the palest of greens. Just a little away from them was a stuffed, red panda plush toy. It's big, black button eyes shined innocently._

"_Hey, Tai-kun?" asked the blonde boy, turning his head to the redhead._

"_Yeah, Hi-kun?" asked the older boy, looking at his friend._

"_You're birthday is coming up soon, right?" asked the younger. Taijunso nodded._

"_Yeah, then it's gonna be your's a few days after. What about it, Hisoka?" he asked. Hisoka kicked his feet a little before pulling his legs to his chest. His mouth was set on a some-what firm pout before he nodded to himself. Getting up, the little boy padded over to the stuffed animal, picked it up, walked to the older boy, and held out the plush toy._

"_I want you to have Bandit, as a gift." he said, looking at the ground with a blush spilling across his cheeks and nose. Taijunso looked at the animal's black eyes, then Hisoka's big blue ones._

"_I can't take it, Hi-kun. You've had Bandit ever since forever. I couldn't." he said, pushing the animal to the younger boy. Hisoka pressed on._

"_But I want you to keep him. You take him a lot more than me, and… you won't be lonely anymore. Since you're Okaasan and Otousan have been away for so long." said the pale-skinned boy. The redhead flinched at the mentioning of his parents. He looked at the toy that was presented to him. It was cute, and a very close companion to the two of them. He looked to the younger boy, and saw the pure honest stir in those pools of sapphires. Hesitantly, he reached and took Bandit in his hands. He looked at Hisoka, to signal the 'OK.'_

_Hisoka gave a nod and smile, and Taijunso took the animal nicknamed as the 'shinning-cat.' He smiled and scratched the toy behind the eras._

"_Thanks, Hi-kun."_

_Hisoka smiled in return._

"_You're welcome, Taijunso-ya."_

"_Hey! Seriously! You gotta stop giving people titles like 'Mr.' and 'Miss', baka_**(1)**_!"_

* * *

><p>Hisoka's eyes flew open as he heard a sharp beeping ring near his ears. He sat up in bed and looked around his room, seeing no sunlight peak out of the windows. He heard a light rumble and he flinched, looking to his side and hearing the light patter of the rain beat against the roof.<p>

'_A thunder storm? Great, just fantastic.' _he thought to himself, scratching the back of his head and arching his neck to release the tension in his back. He laid back in his bed a little and he stared at the ceiling.

"Since it's raining… we might be spending all classes inside all-day, today. Maybe it'll give me some time to think about that dream. Huh," he reached under his bed and pulled out a small cardboard box, pulling it open and digging past a few photos he kept over the years. He pulled out a picture of himself as a five-year-old with a seven-year-old Taijunso. The both of them wore party hats and their arms were slugged against the other shoulders, both with huge grins on their faces. Hisoka smiled softly. "I just wonder how Taijunso-ya and Bandit are doing now."

* * *

><p>Hisoka shivered and shook a little as he finally made it inside the academy, sighing in content as the warm air from the heaters warmed his cold clothing. He shook the water droplets from his blue umbrella and he took of his winter blazer, putting it over his shoulder and walking himself to the gym. Since most classes of the academy were held by the bungalows and outside, and it was raining, all classes were performed inside the gym. His first class was homeroom, then his other subjects, except physical Education and Riding Duel class.<p>

Hisoka made it to the gym in no time and he spotted his class sitting by a group of benches. He then spotted his friends and he walked over.

"Finally, the man of the hour arrives." joked Z, only a cluster of the group laughing, Hisoka included, while a few other shook their heads.

"Sorry about being a little late. The rain was slowing me down and I had to find a dry place so my D-Wheel wouldn't get rusted. Has the teacher called for role call yet?" asked the blonde as he took a seat next to Haru and Ashter.

"Not yet. And thank God, too. Seth-kun hasn't shown up yet either." said Asucchi.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! I'm not late!" the redhead in question was already racing to the group, squeaks of water bouncing off his sneakers. His red-orange hair was soaked and sticking to his neck and sides of his face and he looked like he took a shower with his clothes on.

"Easy, Seth-san. You made it just in time." said Stephanie as the teen slid over and shook his head like a wet dog.

"That's good. I thought for sure I was going to miss it. Oh yeah, good morning everybody." said Seth, taking a spot next on the table since there was water on the floor and there was hardly any space left. Everyone soon went off into different conversation, either calling their names to show that they were there or if they were talking with their friends and saying everyday things. Hisoka was having a small debate with Haru and Seth, trying to tell what was one of the strongest, legendary cards out there.

"I hate to disagree with you, Seth, but I still say Seto Kaiba's **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **would be hard to beat." said Haru.

"Everyone is fair to there opinion but I still would say that if the cards are played right, Judai Yuki's **Elemental Hero Neos** would be a serious difficulty." said Seth, reclining back a little. Haru looked to Hisoka.

"What do you think, Hisoka? **Blue-Eyes **or **Neos**?" he asked. The blue-eyed boy in question placed a finger on his chin and he pursed his lips the slightest.

"That's a tough one. Though the **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** is one of the strongest cards out there, if you play your cards right, the **Elemental Hero Neos **could be something difficult to go against. Hmmm…" Hisoka crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. And for the longest while, he didn't say anything.

"Uh… guys? I think you broke Hisoka." said Taka, he and the others noticing Hisoka's head was lulled back. Haru poked the teen at the side and they watched as Hisoka fell on Seth's side, eyes closed with a small snore escaping his lips every now and then. Since Seth as taller than him, the blonde boy did not knock the redhead over.

"Well, it looks like Hisoka's having one of his Rainy Day naps, again." said Tyler.

"He does this whenever there's a rainy day?" asked Youkai.

"Yes. It's very ironic, actually. He sleeps suddenly when it rains yet he always stays inside if there's a thunderstorm about." said Madilyn.

"Yeah, it's a pretty weird thing. And since Hisoka has Astraphobia, it makes it more weird." said Ryu. Seth looked at the boy leaning on him and he gave a chuckle, putting one arm around the eighteen-year-old.

"Aw, ain't he cute like this?" he asked in a cheeky tone. Xerxes blinked and tilted her head.

"I believe we've all just witnessed a shounen-ai moment, everyone." she deadpanned. That didn't stop the while group from erupting in laughter, resulting in Hisoka waking up.

"Hm-mm? Huh!" Hisoka made a quick shimmy, moving out of Seth's arm and blushing hotly.

"S-Sorry about that, Seth-ya." he stuttered. Seth gave a laugh and wave.

"S' OK, Hisoka-kun. You looked rather cute back there," the brown-eyed almost-graduate threw in a wink, "I just couldn't keep my hands off you." he added.

Hisoka fell flat on his butt after hearing that kind of comment. He blinked several times, along with everyone else. Well… this was a first.

"Uh… lets change the subject, yeah?" asked Z, looking around.

"Uh, yeah, you're right, Z. Uh- Hey, look Hisoka! They're setting up some chess boards over there! Lets play for a bit." said Haru, pointing to the tables decorated with white and black pieces. Hisoka coughed and nodded.

"Yes. Lets play a few rounds, Haru-ya." he said getting up and fallowing the brown-haired boy. The two picked a table and they set up a game, Hisoka taking the black pieces while Haru settled for the white. Their friends and a few other people surrounded them and they watched them play.

For a while, it looked like Haru was on a roll. It had only been ten minutes or so and the blue-eyed boy had taken both of Hisoka's bishops, one rook, two knights, and five of his pawns. Hisoka got lucky enough to get one rook, the two knights, and six pawns. But by the way Haru had Hisoka surrounded, it looked like he was going to win.

"Well, lets see what you have planned next, Hisoka." said Haru. Hisoka held a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Why would you say that, Haru-ya?"

"Because you always _do _have something up your sleeves. Whether it'll be a Duel or a game of chess. So make your move, dear friend." said Haru. Hisoka chuckled and he grabbed his knight, performing the L-shaped move and claiming Haru's king's spot.

"Checkmate." he said, smiling and Haru giving a light smile.

"Told you so." he said, the people around them giving claps after watching the game that just happened. Hisoka shrugged humbly.

"I just performed the old 'Knight Overruns the Castle' move." he said. Haru waved his hands a bit and everyone was soon laughing again.

"Still facing beginners, I see, Koshinuke?"

The laughing died down the minute the cold atmosphere whipped into the room. And people were sure that it didn't come from the rain outside. The people around made side-steps and shoves as Jun walked up. Hisoka nodded.

"Yes. Care to try a round, Jun? It's been a while since our last one." he said, briskly setting up the pieces, this time taking the white ones. Jun nodded and Haru got off his seat. Jun took and this time, nearly half the school surrounded the table.

"Care to make a wager, Koshinuke?" asked Jun, letting the tips of his fingers trace the crowns and tops of his pieces.

"It won't be the ones from our childhood, would they? I lost the last one and you made me eat a slug. That was very unpleasant, by the way." said Hisoka, his voice slightly with a hint of his hidden Australian accent.

"I'm sure it was. But I say, we should let our audience decided. May of them do run off with their imaginations, and the ideal death penalty they have in their minds could be worth our whiles." said Jun. Hisoka crossed his arms and nodded.

"I suppose it would work. Alright, does anyone have any ideas on what the penalty of losing should be?" asked the blonde and black-haired boy to the crow. A few suggestions were thrown here and there, some lousy while the others maxing to the extremes. An ear-shedding screeched silenced them all and everyone gave a cold shiver. They new it was a member of the Gold and Sapphire fan club.

Yes, it was sad when one of those members came around. As you can guess, New Domino Academy had it's many cliques. One in particular that many were afraid of were the Gold and Sapphire fan club, entire group that was dedicated and obsessed over Hisoka, since he was pretty well-known and his looks were second to none.

"The wager should be the loser dresses as a girl! Do it! Make that the wager~!" squealed the girl, jumping up and down with a few of the other members. Everyone gasped and Hisoka blushed furiously. Really, those members bothered his a lot. Hell, they almost knew where his home was. But they were going _way _too far on this.

"N-No! We are not-"

"Very well."

Hisoka jumped and stared wide-eyed at Jun, who gave an impassive face.

"You're serious!" yelled the blue-eyed student, completely shocked. Really, he thought Jun would be against something that ridiculous. It was maddening.

"Indeed. I did say that the crow would get wild with their imaginations. And your fan club has gave a very interesting option. Yes, whoever loses this game must dress as a female, for the entire school body to see. And it just so happens that the annual "Miss Neo Domino Pageant' is starting next week. Wouldn't that be intriguing if the loser were to act as a woman and participate?" asked the blackette, giving an ever-so challenging look in his eyes. Hisoka's own eyes narrowed.

"Very well."

"Wow, I can't believe Hisoka is even agreeing to this." whispered Tyler to Taka.

'I know. And it's even more surprising that Jun's getting into this, too. I thought he had some sort of moral and justice persona in him." said Taka, tilting his head one way.

"Well, when it come to a competition with Hisoka, the limits those two go to are phenomenal." said Xerxes.

"I'm sorry for asking the oblivious but why do these guys act like each other this way? Do they got bad blood or something?" asked Seth. Haru placed his arms behind his head and he leaned back on his heels.

"Well, yeah they got something like that. I was only got to know Hisoka around the first grade and the two of them were already at each other's necks." he said.

"You can say that again, bro. You just gotta think on what happened between them." said Z in a considerable tone. Everyone nodded and they looked back to the two, caught in their game for kings.

Since both were serious and experts at this game, the both of them had looks that showed that they were not willing to lose this game. Jun moved one his bishop and caught two of Hisoka's pawns, Hisoka following up by catching a black knight with his rook.

"I see you brushed up on your skills since our last game, Jun." said Hisoka, lining up the black piece next to the others. Jun flicked his bangs back as his hand ghosted over his pieces.

"I always anticipate for a game, Koshinuke. Each step must be accounted for. If is even one slip up, the whole plan could be ruined." he said, moving his pawn. Hisoka gave a chuckle.

"I will never understand why you talk so serious. It wasn't like that a long time ago." he said. Jun's green eyes flickered to the blue ones looking at his.

"Pardon? Just what are you getting at?" he asked. Hisoka shrugged as he hopped his pawn.

"I'm just talking about the time… we use to be friends…" he said, finishing his move. Jun froze and for the fiercest second, he looked surprised. He then clenched his fists and gave a sneer.

"We were _never _friends. Stop trying to stall our game, Koshinuke." he growled, baring his teeth the slightest. Hisoka looked back with much as vigor.

"I am not stalling, and you know fully-well that I don't do that at all. You know that I'm talking about what we use to be. Before you… you…" He calmed himself down, not believing he was getting so flushed. He looked at his once-friend calmly. "Before you changed. You just left for one day… and then you came back all spiteful and as if I were trash. What… what had happened to you? What had happened to Taijunso?" he asked, an odd emotion suddenly spilling from his lips. Jun slammed his fist angrily to the table, knocking a few of the pieces.

"Don't you _ever _call me that idiotic name, ever again! My name is Jun! Not Taijunso! He does not exist!" he yelled. Hisoka stood up and his chair was shoved back, landing on the floor with a loud clank, making everyone around the table jump.

"Yes there was! You can't say he never existed! He was the very first real friend I ever had! He was closer to me than a brother! He was the one who helped me gain new friends! He was the one I gave my favorite toy for his seventh birthday! Just days before he left one day and came back as some son of a bitch named Jun!" he yelled, thunder roaring behind him and the lights suddenly going out.

Half of the female student body screamed in fright and a lot of the boys gave gasps. People were shifting and moving, asking questions and giving yells. The lights soon flickered back on and the principle walked around with a megaphone.

"Everyone, everyone please, calm down. It was only a minor circuit break. Things should be running more smoothly for the remainder of the day." he said, the students calming down and returning to their activities.

"Uh… guys? Where did Hisoka go?" asked Haru. Everyone then noticed that indeed, the blonde and black-haired duelist had disappeared.

"Shit. Guys, Hisoka's afraid of thunderstorms, remember? That phobia he has?" asked Rose.

"Aw, man! We gotta find Hi-chan. He probably ran off." said Asucchi, looking worried. The team was so focused on splitting up into search parties, they didn't notice the latter's most well-known rival walk out of the room in a cool manner, his green eyes filled with knowing something they didn't.

* * *

><p>Jun had walked down one hallway until he found the music room, the only place that had a door wide open. He walked into the dark room and looked around, seeing that the piano was moved back and the chairs were on the spare tables. Lighting flashed pass the rain-sheeted windows and Jun caught the outline of gold and onyx hair. If he wasn't acting serious now, he would be laughing at Hisoka's expense.<p>

Yes, there was his rival. Crouched up like a ball with his hands over his ears and a pained expression on his face. The thunder clashed and the blonde gave a hum of a whimper, scrunching up more. By now, Jun would had told him he should have man-up and get back to their game. But they were in a middle of a _thunderstorm_. And this was _Hisoka _he was with. And he had knew, for the longest as anyone in this world had, besides Aki, that Hisoka was deathly scared of thunderstorms. Sighing, the black-haired boy walked over, took seat, and cramped himself next to Hisoka till they were sandwiched between tables, and placing one arm around the close-to-tears teen. Hisoka's eyes opened and he looked at his rival, those blue pools dewed and wet like the leaves in the early morning.

"Wh-Why are you-"

Jun interrupted him with a sigh.

"I had to do this _all the time_ when we were younger, remember?" asked the green-eyed third-year, signing. Hisoka gave a shrug and sniffle, then gave a blush. Really, this felt both shocking and degrading. Jun did know about his phobia, yes, but it was still humiliating for his rival to see him look so pathetic.

"Yeah… I remember."

The two of the were silent for a while, the rumblings and flashings making Hisoka jump every now and then but Jun was there to hold him down, like an anchor. Hisoka relaxed a little, suddenly remembering the times Jun had to hold him down when there was a thunderstorm when they were little. It was one of those times that Jun would act like a real six-year-old, caring and watching over his five-year-old friend. Hisoka leaned back a little and Jun looked at him.

"So… I'm a son of a bitch, huh?"

Hisoka blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Oh… sorry about that. I wasn't thinking and my emotions were getting to me. Sorry." he said honestly. Jun shrugged.

"I've been called that and a lot more my whole life. So I've grown immune to becoming insulted by it." he said, the hand in his hair clenching and unclenching the loose and short locks.

"Ah, I see." acknowledge Hisoka, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't want to bring up the topic anymore. He felt bad enough as he already did. Another silence dragged on.

"And… and if I recall, before the lights went out… you had my queen and the both of my rooks and knights. So… that means I lost…" Hisoka looked away, blushing more after his sentence was said. Jun shrugged.

"So you did. If all else fails… you just might pass on. You have the skinny figure for it."

Hisoka looked at Jun and briefly caught a corner of his lip lifted.

"Were… you trying to make a joke?" he asked. Jun shrugged again and Hisoka couldn't help but let out a laugh. He then looked out the window and watched the window, the slow trails of rain staining the glass and making his eyes go foggy. Jun noticed and before either any of them knew it, the blonde was out like a light. Jun rolled his eyes.

"You and your odd habits, Koshinuke." he muttered, resting his head on his own shoulder and yawning. His eyes looked to the sleeping boy, who had suddenly shifted and leaned on to him, a head or yellow and black now resting on his chest. He sighed again and wrapped his other arm around him, till Hisoka was half-lying on him.

This was… almost nice. It reminded Jun of the times when he would visit Hisoka's house when they were younger and they would run and crawl all over the place. When they got tired, they would find the smallest space and curl up next to each other with Bandit, the stuffed red panda held by the both of them. It was a nostalgic time for them. Just the two of them, like a team that could never be broken.

Jun looked at his rival and sighed. What he was feeling now. What he had felt for this Archfiend Duelist ever since they were kids… that old flame had not died. No matter how hard Jun told himself that he hated him. No matter how many times he denied it, that flame as strong as an inferno's still burned in his heart. Tat feeling of… cursed affection.

Swiftly and with the up-most of silence, Jun leaned down and brushed his pale and slightly chapped lips over Hisoka's, catching the younger's bottom lip between his own before sucking softly and pulling away. Hisoka moved slightly, giving a incoherent sound before curling more to Jun. Jun spared a small lift of the corner of his lip before sighing again and leaning back. As the rain pitted and patted, and his own eyes began to droop, his thoughts drifted as he caught onto sleep.

'_Why did I have to become friends with him, hate him… then fall in love with him?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Ha! I bet none of you were expecting to see some Hisoka x Jun action, did ya! Well yep, it's true! Hisoka and Jun got something going on! Hell yeah! Oh, ahem, I apologize for that. Forgive me for going into fan girl mode. Couldn't help myself. Anyway, I hope that all showed you at least something to think on while I get the next chapter working. Till then, please read and review and I'll catch ya later!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	9. QUICK ANNOUCEMENT!

_**Quick announcement!**_

_**I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter. I have a little bad news. I'm sort of. . . On writer's block with this. It's terrible, I know! Wait! Hold on! Before you exit this page! Listen to this! I may be putting this fic on a small hiatus, BUT that does not mean I won't be making stories of it. I actually plan on posting an AU of this fic on Fictionpress. You know, to give me some inspiration before continuing this. Several details and similar ideals will be added in the story and ALL of the characters will be involved in it. It is going to be a Yaoi, people. As in M-rated. I'm just letting you know that now. Then again, you wouldn't be reading this fic in the first place if you didn't like Yaoi. . . So yeah, that would be weird, huh? Anyway, I give my deepest apologies to all of you. I hope the new story will make up for it. I plan on calling it 'Game On' and it will probably be up soon. All characters in this fic will be added and things will be switched around, BUT! It'll still have the elements you all love. It'll be under my Penname on Fictionpress, M.R Rose. If you have any questions or concerns, please ask me or PM me. I really am sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


End file.
